


The Plane Crash

by Razors_Edge



Category: Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Felatio, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 94,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: The takeoff brought great squeals. For some girls, this was their first flight and did not know what to expect, however in a matter of minutes we were airborn, the plane smoothed out and calm decended in the cabin. The fasten seat belt sign was turned off and as soon as it was, the bathroom became the destination of choice for a few girls and I could see the monkey see monkey do coming a mile away so I decided to get in line before all 18 girls were lined up. I didn't realize how badly I needed to go until I felt the stirrings of a piss hardon.I unfastened my seatbelt and stepped into the isle just in time to get ahead of another three girls. Allison, a bright and gifted 10 year old pushed in behind me. Mary Atkinson, a tall skinny 9 year old redhead with freckles was in front of me. Allison was pushed tight against me by two other girls behind her and that forced me against Mary. My now semi hardon was pressed against her bottom. Mary turned, looked up and smiled. I could feel the heat from her buttocks and my cock flexed.





	1. The Plane Crash Chapters 13 to 24

The Plane Crash  
Mggggg Sex Vaginal Anal Sucking Fucking Consensual Underage

 

Chapters 13 to 24

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2018

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult male and several girls between the ages 7 to 12. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, anal and vaginal. There are no instances of rape, torture, bdsm or any other mistreatment or coercion and all sex is between consenting persons. By consensus, all sex was initiated by the curious young girls.

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 13 - Mary Mary Quite Contrary

The next day started in a much more pleasant manner because we were warm and dry and safe. The storm, with all its rain and wind was of no threat to us any longer. The cave remained dry and although there were a few streaks of water that flowed like serpents on the walls higher up, none had reached the floor of the cave. I would need to investigate the location above that allowed the smoke to escape but the rain to not enter to be sure we would not get flooded out. However, based upon the amount of rain that pounded us last night I couldn't see it getting worse. We were now living in a TeePee type cave. 

Checking out above would have to wait for another day though. We had more pressing things that needed to be dealt with. First up of course was the need for food. Second was finding tools and the only place to find those was in the plane.

All the girls were awake and just lying around talking. Mary was still glued to me and had her hand resting on my crotch. What was it about innocence that made a man's cock a thing of wonder. I looked around watching the other girls and they weren't really paying attention to us.

"Good morning my princesses! Did you all sleep well last night. I know I did. Being warm and dry is wonderful huh!"

Lots of Yups and Yeses and Uuuhhaaas let me know that everyone was in better spirits, just by the sound of their voices.

"Ok girls, the first thing I want to do is get some bananas and what ever other fruit we can find. Do not stray from the pond further than you can see it and always in pairs. If you go into the jungle, make sure you don't loose site of the cave or the pond. My angels, listen to me carefully. This is no time to be silly or forget to do as I suggest. Your life may depend on it. Like I said before, if you get lost, don't go any further, call out and we will come and find you. Do not continue walking. We still don't know where we are or what dangers lurk in the jungle"

"I think we should put some markers pointing in the direction of the pond using branches or something to indicate direction. I may be overly cautious here ladies but I don't want to lose any of you"

"I don't want to scare you but keep an eye out on the jungle floor for snakes or large spiders. Nobody should be walking anywhere without a walking stick. I will make enough of them for everyone so nobody goes anywhere without one OK. In the meantime though keep a close eye on the ground. This is absolutely important and your life may depend on it so do not take this lightly. Your life ladies, your life may depend on it. I won't get tired of saying how your life depends on it. "

"Yes Sir" came the chorus 

"I cannot stress to you enough how important it is to not forget what I have just said. Listen to me girls, your life depends on it. We have no doctor, no medicine and there can be no operations or life saving here other than what we have in our hands. Excuse my language but we are in a shit load of trouble here and I am trying to be brave for you all, I am trying to figure out what the hell we are going to do and I need your help. Before we were student and teacher and those lines could not be crossed. Here we are equals, there are no lines and as much as I am an adult and more knowledgeable than you about many things, your voice and opinions are just as important as mine. I love you all and would be heartbroken if anything should happen to any of you. I love you my little angels. I love you"

Tears flowed.

"Marco, we all love to too and you are our rock. You say we are equals and that may be so but without you we will perish. We are all yours, we are in your hands and whatever we can do for you we will do. There is nothing that any one of us would not do for you, to keep you happy, to make us whole. We are one here Marco and we all love you and not like a brother or sister or mom or day. We all love you really in our hearts. We love you" said Audra

"Awwwhhhh, my angels, my sweet innocent young girls. You have no idea how much I love you all and now is our time to be honest and already lines have been crossed here, where the line between student and teacher is very blurry if not non existent. I can only say that if we are ever rescued, I would not be able to be a teacher in our school. Seeing you all here with your perfect bodies and seeing your little girl parts has made me look at you differently and it scares the hell out of me. I am spilling my guts to you here so you completely understand what this whole experience has done to me."

"What it has done to all of us Marco" said Susan

"I crossed a line with Sandra and Linda, I crossed a line with Mary and in all honesty, I am a doomed man and will pay for my sins with you three for the rest of my life and that may very well be really short if I go to prison"

"Marco, nobody is going to say anything. A show of hands and our solemn promise to you Marco"

"We Marco's girls do hereby solemnly swear that our lips are sealed. What happens here, stays here. Show me girls and say Aye"

The chorus of "Aye" would have woken even the most stubbornly sleeping beast.

"My girls, my loves, my heart and soul are in your hands. What so you wish, is my command to deliver"

All the girls quickly formed around me, arms pulling and touching in a group hug or possible a grope because one of them had their hand on my cock and I suspected it to the Linda. We broke our little meeting with smiles, hugs and kisses. The kisses were more sexual than they were the last couple of weeks and although I had kissed the girls on the cheek and a few who sought my mouth, today they all wanted a kiss on the mouth. 

The morning sun cast shadows over the pond and the freshness and sweet smells of foliage and fruit wafted through the air. We were in a beautiful place. Throughout the day we organized work details, responsibilities and mental lists of things we needed to find or get from the plane and by the end of the day, which just seemed to fly by; we were in pretty good shape.

Where we were, I still had no clue and our vulnerability to whatever roamed out there increased every day. Our body smell and smoke smell surely drifted throughout the jungle leading whatever to us. I needed to fashion some sort of weapon just in case we were attacked by something, not having anything to defend oneself was foolish.

After breakfast I found a patch of bamboo and cut several thin ones to act as a spear but they proved to be a bad choice because it was difficult to put a point on it. 

I wondered what I could salvage from the plane that I could use to make a machete. 

My search a little further into the jungle yielded thickets of straight trees, more like bushes but tall about an inch in diameter and hard. It took a while to cut several because a bucknife does not a lumberjack make. I headed back.

We foraged in close proximity to the pond, finding an ample supply of bananas, coconuts and pineapples within a few hundred yards. Without a machete all were difficult to obtain and opening a coconut with a bucknife is impossible. By the end of the day we were all tired and unlike the night before, we had all eaten well and were pretty well organized. We would need to hone up on our foraging skills but we all had full stomachs.

I spent a couple of hours whittling points on both ends of nearly a dozen spears and was pretty pleased with my George of the Jungle weapons. I didn't know how useful they would be while shitting my pants if a tiger or something like that attacked us but I knew one thing for sure, that if we were attacked it would have to kill me first before I let any harm come to my girls.

We all climbed back up to our new temporary home and lit the fire. Being a camper of sorts, I had packed the usual things into my carry on, like lighters, a Buck knife all neatly concealed within other things. I have always been paranoid about things like that and even in my car, there is always a lighter, a box of waterproof matches and a survival kit. How I would have loved to have that here now but just having a lighter and my knife proved my point.

Once the fire was burning we all sat around once again talking and giggling about the days happenings. All the girls appeared to be adjusting well to our predicament and although there were some sad faces occasionally laughter came easily.

Some of the girls had already lay down and after about an hour we were all winding down.

Mary, Linda and Sandra sat close to me. They were all so special. I sat with my back against the cave wall in a spot the would become my favorite spot. Mary on one side, Sandra on the other and Linda in between my legs, her favorite spot.

"Aren't you tired girls? Everyone else has gone to sleep"

"No I like being snuggled with you Marco" said Sandra "I miss my mommy and daddy already and my daddy always came to my room to tuck me in"

"I like being snuggled too" said Linda 

Sandra had her hand resting just below my waist almost touching my crotch and Linda was leaned back against me. 

"Listen girls there will be nights when I want to sleep alone. I can't think of a reason why but I too enjoy being snuggled because you are all so beautiful and warm and soft and cute and nice and cuddly and you make me feel special and I can appreciate you wanting comfort and security. I have no problems with you girls wanting to share or take turns or whatever."

Lots of giggles followed that remark and silence. They were thinking what that meant.

"Tonight though Mary spoke first so she gets me tonight. Any problems?"

"No Marco. You know that we all want a turn. It can't be just Mary. I think all the girls want a turn" said Linda "I know I do"

The chorus of "Me Toos" rang loud

"Ok girls, I get the point and I will let you decide whose turn it is next"

Sandra and Linda crawled away to find a spot and someone to snuggle up to.

While we still had some light, Mary and I clambered around all the other girls who had made their palm leaf beds at the deepest end of the cave. We crawled to the front and into the alcove. The rock was fairly smooth and that was a blessing based upon the fact we had nothing to lie on other than a thick layer of green palm leaves. Strangely I wondered why the rock was so smooth. Normally one would think that water in abundant quantities would be required over several thousand or even millions of years to form something like this but how was a mystery to me. 

I must admit though it wasn't that bad. The thin blanket we had would keep us warm, although I wasn't cold. The small fire had warmed up the cave quite a bit and it was dry at least and no wind, a major blessing. The cave being rock, once warm would stay that way for a long time.

Mental note to self, bring some of the seats and things like that from the plane to sit and lay on.

I lay down and using my backpack for a pillow, got comfortable. Mary waited until I was settled, then crawled up into the crook of my arm just like the night before resting on her side. She flung one leg over mine with her head on my chest.

"Comfortable young lady?"

"Sure am Marco, you are so warm"

"I really miss my Mom though but I am a lot more relaxed today than yesterday. I really like snuggling you Marco"

The feeling of this nubile, warm little girl, curled up against me had my cock hard within seconds. I didn't say a word nor did I try to hide it.

Without so much as another word, she slid her hand down and placed it right on my cock.

Mary Atkinson was 9 years old and played the flute. She had been designated as a team leader because she was smart and a problem solver. Her long coltish legs made her look thinner than she actually was and she had a very nice ass for a little girl and her puffy pussy mons hid most of her treasure. Only a small portion of her clitoral hood was exposed. Her flaming red hair with freckled arms and cheeks gave her a glow and her full lips made her smile intoxicating. Her tummy was completely flat, the plain broken only by her little outy bellybutton.

"Mary, are you sure you want to be doing that? You know how inappropriate that is" I whispered

"Yes, but I like how it feels. When I was seven I used to play with my younger brother quite a bit and once I even put his thingy in my mouth. It tasted like peepee so I didn't do it anymore"

"I can't believe you just told me that?"

"Oh it's Ok, I don't want any secrets with you"

She grasped my hard cock and began to rub it. 

"Your cock is so so big, huge actually compared to some I have seen in pictures on the Internet and it feels really nice, I like it a lot Marco" she whispered softly

Mary toyed with my prick for about 5 minutes, and then boldly slid her hand inside the waistband of my shorts. I jumped but I could not stop her. I was beyond help, allowing this 9 year old to fondle my erection and she loving every second of it.

"It feels so hard but the tip is so soft and it is all wet. Marco, why is it all wet?" she said whispering ever so softly.

I didn't say a word as she continued, now more bold. In the dim light, flickering off the walls of the cave, Mary pulled her hand from my shorts and tried to push them down but couldn't with her only free hand. I was too far gone now, crossed the border of reason, abandoning all sense of morality. I helped her push them down and my cock sprang free. She immediately grasped it again, sliding her tiny hand down to my balls.

"You can touch me if you want to Marco; I promise I won't say anything. I am your special girl and you are my special man"

"Mary Mary, you know this is so wrong don't you?"

"My mommy told me that it is not right to let anyone touch me without my consent. I want you to touch me Marco, so you have my consent"

I was trembling as I slid my hand down her back and cupped her little ass pulling her closer as she continued stroking my rock hard cock. She circled her finger over the tip, which was now oozing copious amounts of lube, then slid her hand down to my balls rolling them in her palm then back up to the tip to play. She inserted her finger into the hole, feeling around, separating it, and seeking to find the source of my juice.

"Marco, what is all the slippery stuff on the end?"

Whispering softly "Oh Mary you have me so excited. When a man gets excited, his man parts, start to produce a liquid that makes making love easier, but you are too young to know about things like that"

"Why am I too young Marco? I know I get all tingly when I touch you and I know my clammy gets wet too. Does it taste like pee like my brother? What does it taste like?"

"Sshhh, Mary, no it doesn't taste like pee. It kind of tastes a bit salty but certainly not like pee. I keep myself really clean Mary"

I moved my hand up and slid it down inside her shorts, slowly running my finger down her bum crease. My mouth was dry, my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding like a drum. I was lost in lust and didn't know how to stop this and didn't want to. 

I massaged her cheeks slowly inching my hand down, afraid that if I went too fast she would become frightened and want to stop. With my index and third finger I separated her bummy cheeks. I hooked my middle finger until I felt her wetness my finger nestled between her puffy lips. They were so soft and she was so wet. With my finger slopping wet, I slid it up pressing against her crinkled bummy hole. She moaned then pressed her mouth against my chest to muffle the sound.

I was amazed at her wetness. Her tiny hairless pussy was dripping wet. I didn't think girls her age could produce that kind of wetness but there it was. She was wet, excited and liking what we were doing. However wrong it was, it was right for her and now having crossed the line, for me as well. I was in heaven.

She scooted up until her face was pressed into my neck and lifting her mouth to my ear, she whispered ever so softly.

"Can I taste your juice Marco?"

"Come here and kiss me Mary, let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours"

We kissed for quite a while and she kept fondling my cock and I kept running my finger from her sopping pussy up across her rosebud. Each time I pressed my finger against her bum hole, she sucked in her breath.

"My God Mary you are such a bad little girl, you are the last person I would have thought would be so curious about these things. Do you really want to?"

"Yes, I really want to Marco. Am I really a bad girl? I really like your cock. It feels so powerful and I get all tingly when I feel your heartbeat in my hand. I really like you playing with my bummy Marco, is that bad?"

"No you are not bad. I like it too Mary and if you really want to taste my juices then go ahead"

My cock was pointing straight up at my belly button, hard as a rock and pulsing. I thought she would just suck her finger but instead she turned and licked the tip of my cock. I felt it drip onto my stomach. In the dim light, we could see each other clearly enough. The fire had died down to just embers making it glow in the darkness. The fire was almost 4 meters inside the cave and off to one side opposite the entrance to the alcove. The light reflected off the alcove wall. 

I was not sure if the other girls would be able to hear us as they were at the other end of the main cave and we were all the way into the alcove. I knew they couldn't see us so that was a good thing. However, they all seemed to accept that fact that Mary was sleeping with me and all wanted their turn for whatever they thought they wanted so I didn't care. At this point I wasn't sure where all this was leading but I decided to accept whatever happened.

I just knew that if we ever got rescued I was going to prison so my leaving this island peaceably was not going to happen.

Her first lick sent shivers through my body and my cock jumped in her hand. She tightened her grip on it and licked again like one would lick and ice-cream.

Her position gave me much easier access her and I pushed my hand further and found her clitoris. I knew from the feel, it wasn't that big but when I touched it, she drove her little mouth down hard on my knob to muffle the sound of this new found ecstasy.

I toyed with her for a minute or two and then withdrew my hand, drawing it to my mouth. She tasted wonderful, a little hint of peepee because she hadn't bathed since supper but a most wonderful taste. 

My mind raced. I wanted to taste her more; I wanted to stick my tongue into her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, moving up and putting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you Ok with all this Mary?"

"Oh yes, I like it a lot, can we do more?"

"Listen, I want to kiss your vagina"

"Marco, nobody calls it a vagina. I call it my clammy but most of the girls call it their pussy, everyone calls it a pussy, some of the older girls call it their cunty but I don't like that word. It sounds so dirty"

"Well, can I kiss your clammy then?"

"You want to kiss me there?"

"I would love to Mary, can I?"

"Uhhh, sure you can, as long as I can still kiss your cock"

"You most certainly can kiss my cock Mary but first can you take off your shorts, but leave your panties on"

"I am not wearing panties Marco, I threw them away, and they were pretty dirty. I washed my clammy really good today in the pond"

She rolled over and took off her shorts and turned, taking my cock in her mouth once again. For her first time with a man's cock, she was doing really well. I hadn't had my cock sucked for a long time so feeling Mary's warm little girl mouth wrapped on me was pure delight. 

In my mind, I knew this was so wrong and that GOD would surely send me to hell for eternity plus a year, however a stiff cock has no conscience and quite frankly I don't think there are many men who would have pushed her away.

I lifted her leg over my face and pulled her towards me. Even though she had a bit of peepee smell, she obviously had washed herself really well and her smells were intoxicating and I was so sexually aroused by this skinny little 9 year old red headed baby girl that stopping was out of the question. I was so turned on and excited I was trembling. I pulled her little bald pussy to my lips and stroked my tongue from her clitoris to her bummy. She bolted stiff and hung onto my cock with both hands never letting it out of her warm wet mouth. How the hell did I ever get into this and where was it going to lead.

I licked her clean, plunging my tongue seeking more ever deeper places within her tiny hole. I pulled at her little clitoris, nibbling with my teeth. She really liked that but when I pushed my tongue at her bummy hole, she stiffened like a board. I could feel her tense and relax each time I snaked my tongue over her crinkled little rosebud. Surprisingly it didn't have a bum smell and at this point if it had pooh it wouldn't have mattered. I cleaned it and loved it and tongued her deep, feeling her sphincter relax seeking more.

I sought more and more and licked and probed her every hole. I tongued my way into her clitoral hood forcing it up nibbling at her center of passion. I pushed my tongue into her pee hole and felt her quiver. I felt no hymen though and that caused me to wonder but I kept on deep, fucking her virgin holes with my tongue and then she stiffened. Her legs shot out straight. 

Her mouth clamped onto my cock. She jerked almost uncontrollably several times, grinding her bald cunt against my face. She clenched then relaxed and each time she forced her cunt down hard against my face and my tongue not letting up. Her tiny body vibrated for over a minute. I knew this little girl was mine now. She just had an amazingly powerful orgasm and that was just the first one.

My cock was still hard as a rock and needed some release but I knew it was not going to happen tonight with Mary. 

Mary had now relaxed and I pulled her away from my cock, she wanted more but I wanted to sleep. Taking her would have to wait.

"Marco, I had this amazing feeling. It was like an explosion inside me and I couldn't control it. I have never felt anything so intense in my life"

"Mary, my sweet Mary, welcome to the world of orgasm"

"Oh Marco, I feel so good right now, I want more"

"Listen young lady, I will give you many many more but we need to sleep right now"

"Oh do we have to, can't we do a little more?"

"Not tonight Mary, I need some sleep"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Well, I am not going to say yes right now but we will see what happens tomorrow. You heard the other girls about wanting some snuggle time and you heard Sandra and Linda. So let's just play it by ear Ok"

"But can we Marco? I want to feel that again"

"Well I don't know how to answer that I will make every attempt to make love to you as often as I can. You may have to wait but you are the first and that alone is very very special"

"Ok, will you hold me while I fall asleep?"

"Sure my princess, snuggle in here"

She cocked one leg over my groin and rested her little red head on my chest. I could feel her wet pussy radiating heat against my leg. She felt so good. My cock was still hard in her hand and I needed a release so bad but if she was going to take my cum in her mouth, I wanted to do it right and now was not the right time. I slid my hand down and grasped one of her bum cheeks, my little finger resting on her rosebud.

"I like that so much Marco, I like it a lot"

I pressed my finger against her bummy hole. It was slick with her juices and relaxed when my finger probed. 

"I do too my princess, you have an amazing little pooper, now let's get some sleep"

I could not, even in my most wildest dreams, ever visualize what just happened between Mary and I and I knew that one day very soon, I was going to fuck her and I knew that she would welcome it and love it.

I could only imagine what seeing her like she was in the light of day. Mary, with her little ass above me, her little girl pussy, hairless and smooth inches from my face, warm and wet, eager for me.

We both were asleep in minutes.

Chapter 14 - A New Day Dawning

We had been stranded now over two weeks. I know from previous experience that searches in open sea do not go on forever. Coast Guard search planes follow grid patterns and normally don't cover the same grid twice unless they see something worth another look. 

This was distressing because in all likelihood they had called off the search. I didn't let on to the girls though. Hope was all they had.

I awoke the next morning early with Mary glued to me. She murmured a bit when I moved her arm and leg from me. My cock was like a missile. I was horny from not having an orgasm and holding it back for so long. At least I didn't have aching balls. I was refreshed and the girls were still all asleep. A very good sign because the trauma of the last two weeks surely took it's toll on them and sleep is always good medicine. The feeling of security and a full stomach can make you comfortable and forget a lot of things.

I crawled through the cave opening and tied back an opening in the palm leaves allowing a little light to enter the cave. I liked sitting here with my back to one side looking out over the jungle. Looking out over my new domain. Looking at the girls sleeping did nothing to extinguish the missile I carried. The light cast deep into the cave barely illuminating 11 of natures wonders. I could see a few little pussies and some little titties in various positions. A stunning picture if there ever was one. The sun was just barely touching the tips of the trees. The cave entrance was shaded in the morning until almost 11:30 when the first rays of sun touched the rock face.

The palms and morning sun cast a shadow over the pond. The air was cool and fresh, the pond glistened with the ripples of the waterfall, the water so clear I could see the bottom for about 5 meters around the edge. The center was deep and the color of an emerald. I wondered if there were fish in the deeper middle as we had not seen any around the edges of the pond.

"Good morning Marco"

I turned to see Sandra crawling through the cave and came to sit next to me with her back against me. I tucked my arm around her letting my arm dangle down over her tummy.

"Good morning Sandra, did you sleep well?"

"Yes but you and Mary kept me awake for a bit. I could hear you two. What were you doing to her?"

"What do you mean, what was I doing to her?"

"Well I heard her moaning and I could hear you whispering to her"

"Well aren't you just the little supersonic hearing mutant. She was just a bit cold and kept trying to snuggle with me and she couldn't get comfortable and kept me awake as well"

"Oh"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Well, I don't know. I think we all need to sit down and have a talk and perhaps once we get a little more comfortable, you won't need to"

Sandra drew my hand in hers and moved it up to her tiny puffy tittie feeling the pressure of her hand, telling me it was Ok to touch them.

"But I want to Marco, it isn't a matter of needing to Marco, I want to"

"Listen Sandra, you need to understand that what happened the other day was not right and I am concerned about that. You and Linda were really naughty the other day"

"Yes but you liked it, didn't you? And you did sleep with Mary and I could tell from the sounds that it was more than just her getting comfortable"

"Well I am not going to say any more about last night Ok but you need to understand that this sort of thing is not right"

"Oh so it is Ok for Mary but not for me? That isn't fair. I know you liked us showing our cunts to you and over the past two weeks I know that Linda has had your cock in her hand every single night except last night and I know you liked it. We all know you walk around here with an erection most of the day"

My mind was racing, Sandra, that cute firm chubby little ass. I knew right then that if Sandra slept with me, she wouldn't be a virgin by morning.

"We will talk later Ok?"

"Right now I want you to wake up all the girls and the first thing we are going to do is get washed up and then I want to go back to the plane and get as many things as we can that will make sleeping more comfortable"

"Ok, but I really want to sleep with you tonight"

"I am going to need some time to figure things out Sandra. I know I have not been a good role model and I am embarrassed to say that you girls excite me and my thoughts of late have not been those of a teacher, which I still am by the way and I am still in a position of authority making anything and everything punishable by like nine hundred years in jail with whippings 3 times a day"

"Do you see any police running around Marco? Who is going to tell? Me? Nobody here is going to say a word about anything. When we get back you will be a hero for saving 12 little girls from certain death"

"Shit like this has a way of getting out and all it takes is for one of you to say something and I am a dead man. Understand? A slip of the tongue Sandra, just a slip and I will be in prison. Understand that. I cannot stress that enough."

"We have talked about this Marco and we have a secrecy pact and nobody will say anything and even if one of us does, the other 11 will deny it and beat the shit out of the tattle so you have nothing to worry about"

"I am still going to have to take a few days to think about this because I can tell you that if I do let you sleep with me you wouldn't be a virgin when you woke up"

"I am counting on it Marco. I have thought about nothing else but your cock. When I saw it the other day I got tingles in my cunty and every time I think about it, my cunty gets really wet"

"Jesus Sandra, what kind of talk is that? You kill me and you girls are going to be the death of me"

My cock was a pipe bomb in my shorts and it ached so fucking bad.

"Well you should tell that story to that snake you have in your shorts. I wonder if he cares?"

"That is enough young lady, if I had soap I would wash out your potty mouth"

Sandra just giggled and turned, sitting beside me now ran her hand up my thigh and quickly grabbed my cock giving it a playful squeeze. She looked me straight in the eye then turned and crawled back inside. I watched her, marveling at her sweet ass and wondered what she tasted like.

We all gathered around the pond and some of the girls, still groggy were grumpy and whining about being hungry and complaining about not sleeping well and a variety of other similar things. I ignored them and directed them to get washed up.

"Can we take our cloths off Marco" came the chorus

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that but think it would be better if you just kept them on, that way they will be clean as well"

We all splashed about and finally everyone was done, sparkling clean, cloths and all. The wet shirt contests had nothing on these nubile young things and by this point everyone had tossed their training bras and wore nothing but halter tops and stretched out T-shirts. Little titties were visible everywhere. In less than three weeks these little nymphs were heading me down a dangerous path. For them it would be a sexual awakening. For me it would spell pedophile.

Some were still in shorts yet, having reworked their skirts and long pants, a few had fashioned sarongs from T-Shirts, which seemed to be the coming fashion for the group. Once one had one they all wanted one but there weren't enough T-Shirts and possibly today when we went to the plane, more could be found. 

They had ripped the arms and necks out of them and used my Buck knife to cut them the way they wanted. Some hid nothing at all, open on one leg, some long, some short, tied in a knot on their hips, those that had hips. A wonderful sight to say the least. It was a playground perverts wet dream.

The girls slowly came around after our swim and wash. We gorged ourselves on fruit and with full stomachs, clean and fresh we headed off to the plane. I was concerned that we had not seen another plane pass overhead nor had we heard anything that would suggest they were looking for us.

At the crash site, we removed all but a few seat cushions. The customized seats all had the standard floatable seat cushion and the seat backs were removable as well and made of some synthetic type leather or vinyl and very soft. I figured we had over 50 seat cushions and backs. We separated any that had blood on them but even if they were ripped, we took them. We could wash them and salvage them.

We packed up the life raft as well. This would make a great play toy for the girls in the pond. It was heavy though and I decided to fashion a hammock with poles to drag it back, but perhaps another day. I removed the rest of the rope and coverings because they could be used for other things. 

The girls were in scavenger mode and worked really well as a team and organized everything into equal piles so everyone would have about the same amount to carry. We gathered up all the utensils and cups, glasses and the few metal trays that could be used for cooking and other utensils. We pretty much stripped the plane of anything usable.

I found a shard of metal almost two feet long that I could fashion a bamboo handle to and make a machete. Getting an edge on it would take some time grinding it against a rock.

The cargo hold would be another days work as I could not get it opened and had no way of knowing if we could enter some other way. I would need to dig a hole in front of it because the bottom edge was driven into the dirt. That was going to be a real chore without a shovel.

Once ready we headed back to the pond. Mary, Sandra and Susan organized the girls to haul all the cushions and everything else we had carried, up into the cave.

I went back to the plane to fetch more cushions with most of the girls leaving only the older ones to organize while we made the trip. After two more we had everything. There weren't many cushions but with some proper organizing I thought we could make a large communal bed rather than everyone separate.

All the girls were now busy in the cave and I decided to seek out more food.

"Girls, I am going to look for some more food. Continue what you are doing and I will be back shortly. Try to organize the cushions like I said."

"Ok Marco, we will be good little homemakers for you" came the chorus

I walked a very short distance into the jungle in a direction I hadn't gone before. We really needed to explore more and find out what was around us and get to know our surroundings. About three hundred yards in I recognized Yucca bushes. I wasn't sure but if they were a little digging would tell the tale. I also thought I recognized wild sweet potato growing between the bushes. 

I began to wonder how this was possible. I didn't remember in any of the shows I watched where these plants had been indigenous and that maybe this place was some ancient native camp.

These both would take some work as the edible parts were underground. By pulling on the center trunk quite a few came up but I knew there were many more. I would need to fashion some sort of shovel to dig them out. The future looked bright with the fruit and now this; we could survive for quite some time. We had fresh potable water and we had fire so we were doing pretty good.

Almost an hour had passed so I walked back to the cave and could hear the splashing of water and the laughter and screeching of the girls. Once in the clearing, I noticed them all in the water, naked as the day they were born. My God what a sight that was. If ever there was a case to be argued for group think, this was it. I know most of the older girls were curious, that is natural. However, having the younger girls suddenly have the same thought patterns is odd, I mean all of them seemingly together. 

Chapter 15 - Looky Touchy Feely

I sat down at the edge and watched them. They seemed to have forgotten the events of the past few days and looked happy and were having fun, like children should do. It would be a few more days before the reality of being stranded sank in and the whining and tears started. Not being pre-occupied with fear and harsh living conditions gives one time to think about other things. I was not ready for that.

I studied each one, noting their bodies in various stages of development. My thoughts were not all pure, looking at their little titties, their pussies and little girl asses. The only ones that seemed to have any hair on their pussy were Sandra who was stunningly beautiful and her Latin blood gave her skin a honey color and Susan whose pussy was a work of art. The twins although the same age were completely hairless.

"Come on Marco, come into the water with us"

"No, I am just going to sit here and be lifeguard"

"You can be lifeguard here as well, come on and have some fun with us"

"Ok but just for a bit, we need to gather some more fruit and more wood for the fire. I want a huge pile of wood inside just in case there is a storm that lasts for a few days. I want to be prepared for the worst OK. I need to find something to make a shovel with"

I got up and started to walk into the water. The thought of being in close proximity to all these naked young girls make my cock start twitching and in two seconds flat was a raging hard on. Now what. Surely they would be looking at me and my face flushed.

Sandra yelled "Come on Marco, take off your shorts, we all know you have an erection" then laughed.

All the other girls started laughing and the chant began.

"Marco Marco take it off. Marco Marco take it off" Group Think

I answered jokingly "Polo"

"Come on Marco, we are all bare naked so you have to also" 

"Oh what the hell, you girls are so bad. I can't believe that in such a short time you have all turned into naughty little girls and you are turning me into a pedophile"

"Oh don't be silly Marco, we are here together and nobody cares if you see us. We are all having fun. Nobody is being made to do anything against their will. Come on let's see that big snake you have there"

"Come on Sandra, you are getting downright potty mouthed and if you aren't careful I will spank you"

"I might like that Marco"

"You are so bad; I don't know what the hell has gotten into you all"

Quiet took hold of the girls and all eyes were glued to my crotch as I pushed my shorts down. When my cock sprang free they all cheered.

"Wow, Marco it is really big, I mean awesome big. Holy cow Marco, how does that even fit?" exclaimed Sandra

The chorus responded with similar comments as I entered the water quickly to hide my nakedness. 

"Well let me tell you young ladies that it does fit young ladies although a man's cock is made for a woman's vagina it will fit even in young girls like yourself. What the hell am I saying. God how inappropriate that was. Sorry girls, forget I said that"

"There you go with that vagina word again. Can't you just call it a pussy. I know you don't like to call it a cunt but at least call it a pussy" said Susan

"So tell us Marco, we are all virgins but what does that mean actually and none of us have ever had sex but how does anyone know we are virgins?"

I backed up to the edge of the pond where the water was only a few inches deep and sat down.

"Come on sit down with me here and I will explain something to you"

"So OK you call it a pussy, I will call it a pussy. I do not like the word cunt and yes I know a lot of women and even girls call it a cunt but I just do not like that word. OK. There I said it are you happy now?"

"So first of all a man's cock is not made for little girl's pussies. It will fit I guess and it would be a little uncomfortable the first time but it would fit and won't break anything. Now it will hurt the first time. Every girl is born with a hymen and that is a piece of skin that covers the entrance to your vag..pussy and in order to have sex a man's penis needs to push through that and there will be a little pain because of the thin membrane tearing. Some are thinner or thicker than others and some are more open or closed than others and some have many little holes while some have only one"

"Sometimes it will stretch and not tear but mostly it will tear a bit and there will be a bit of blood, not much and nothing to worry about. The hardest part the first time is, when a man pushes his cock against your hymen it will resist but it will tear and his cock will enter and if done slowly and gently after the initial pain that may last a few seconds or so it will be extremely enjoyable. If the man is patient and loving and caring he will be gentle and most times you will have an orgasm. Some will be stronger than others but if you are not afraid and can relax and enjoy the feeling of a man's cock you will be extremely happy. I promise that when you get married sex will be a very pleasurable thing. It is a bond of love between two people."

"Marco, do we all have to have sex with you?" asked Heather

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Wait a minute ladies, I am not telling you this as a prelude to having sex with you. That would be wrong and surely crossing all kinds of lines, that once crossed can never be uncrossed. Nobody said anything about sex. Nobody is having sex with anyone and being as how I am the only man here it would have to be with me. I love you all and think you are all very beautiful and sexy running around here naked and stuff but that does not mean I want to have sex with you. Well that isn't entirely true because if you wanted to I would but I certainly wouldn't do it against your will. Oh Jesus what the hell am I saying. Sex with you would be wrong on so many levels my angels. Wrong. So just forget I said that."

"Ever try putting a cat back in the bag?" Sandra said with a giggle.

"So my little ladies, can we swim now?"

I exited the pond and sat on the shore and one by one my girls came and sat down in a semi-circle around me about six feet away. 

While I was sitting there with the girls they kept glancing down at my cock that was poking straight up and twitching. I felt embarrassed. Who was being used here and the thoughts of being a pedophile disappeared as fast as they came. 

My cock isn't a whopper but it is about 7 inches long, circumcised and quite a fatty especially my knob. I am sure to a young girl it would seem like a monstrous thing.

"So can we see it up close Marco; let us see it up close Ok"

"My God, you girls are really terrible. What the hell has gotten into you all? When we left the school you were all nice and proper schoolgirls and today you are like a pack of hungry little nymphs with potty mouths"

"Awwww Marco, when we were at home; our parents controlled everything we did and now here we are free and we can pretty much do whatever we want so let us. We'll be good little girls for you, we promise"

"Ok, listen up. I will stand up and I want everyone to gather around and take a good look and then that will be that. Agreed?"

Faster than I could get the words out of my mouth and stand, they circled me, eyes glued to my now throbbing cock. Sandra was the first to reach out and touch me. I didn't try to stop her. I was way over the hill by this point and turning back was not an option. One by one they all took turns, some more than once, touching, rubbing, grasping and every other form of contact. 

"Does it stay hard like that all the time Marco?" asked Sandra

"No girls, it only gets hard when I get excited and right now as you can see, I am excited. I am not going to play the part of a school teacher any more as it just doesn't seem to work with you little girls. You are all very naughty and you have made me do things I would never have even thought of before. Now you are all my girls and I will not try to hide anything from you. Do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes" came the chorus

"Good. You can ask me any question about anything and I will give you the truth as best I know it. Don't be embarrassed by the question because there are no stupid questions, just stupid answers"

"So Marco, can we touch it when we want to?" asked Valerie Smith

"I guess so. Can I touch you Valerie?"

"Yes you can Marco, you have my consent"

Mine too, and me and me me me me came the chorus all around.

"I like how it feels and would love to play with it some. I think this is so exciting don't you girls" said Valerie 

"Yes all around"

I could tell by the looks on their faces that a new chapter had just been written and I was in trouble.

"Ok, now let's have some fun" I shouted

As I walked back into the crystal clear water, they all followed and the shortest girls clung to my arms. Here I was in a pervert's heaven. These nubile little girls had pretty much given me permission to do what I wanted with them and I had given them permission to do what they wanted with me.

We swam and played in the water for nearly an hour and I was in my glory. My cock never lost it's hardness and when I swam on my back it was like a snorkel above the water making all the girls laugh and giggle. They would swim to me and touch my cock running their hands up and down feeling the softness of the knob and the hardness of the shaft. I would reach out as well and touch them as they went by or grab them and pull them close, feeling the warmth and smoothness of their young bodies. 

They loved it when I let them hold my cock and even the young ones like Heather, Linda and Audra although a bit shy at first, joined in and didn't mind me touching them. Their little bodies and their little hairless pussies were so soft and so smooth. The feeling was incredible.

I got bolder and kissed a few of them. Audra actually kissed back and her full lips were wonderfully soft. After seeing Audra they all had to try it. I kissed them all, tasting their little girl mouths, feeling their soft lips.

We had been in the water for over an hour, so I suggested that we call it and go get some work done. We all got out of the water, put on our cloths if you could call them that and headed into the cave.

What they had done with all the cushions and other things was amazing. I figured we must have hauled back about 50 seat cushions and backs. Ingenious how they make them seats as floatation devices. They had laid them out into one large bed and had drug some large loose stones to wedge them in place. The communal bed was quite big and it looked really comfortable. 

Sandra took me by the arm and showed me the alcove. They had laid out the cushions to almost cover the width of the alcove. It was wonderful and with the sloping sides the cushions just slid together. I wondered what was going through their minds when they made it. I would bet there was a lot of talk and giggling during that process. I had two small airline pillows. 

"And whose idea was this?"

"Sandra thought it would be nice being as how you are the adult and you do most of the work around here and because we will all be having a turn sleeping with you it would need to be big"

"Well that was very thoughtful of you Sandra, thank you"

"Listen, it is still early so I am going back to the plane to search for some tools"

"Can I come Marco?" asked Mary

"Does anyone else want to come?"

Nobody responded.

"Well, then Mary it is just you and me."

Chapter 16 - Mary's Awakening

We were able to walk quickly as our trail was already well trampled from the trips we had made and the number of girls who had made the trail. However, the canopy let very little direct light in so I don't think our trail would be noticeable from the air. That worried me although I had pretty much given up hope about a search finding us. If we were going to be found it would be by some random aircraft or satellite image and who knows when or even ever.

I had been thinking about an emergency kit and why had I not thought of it earlier. All airplanes have to have one. When we got there I searched the storage area at the back of the plane looking for the emergency toolkit.

Finally I found it. A bright yellow Pelican case. It weighed about 25 pounds. Inside was a stainless steel shovel with pick, hatchet, compass, commando saw, a couple knives, Band-Aids, waterproof matches, parachute cord and an amazing assortment of other survival items including a flint stone. 

I noticed Mary outside the open hole in the nose of the plane.

"Mary, I found what I was looking for"

"What did you find?"

"You know, I was looking for a shovel or something to dig with but what I have now is the airline survival kit. It is going to make things a whole lot better for us and now I can dig up some of the roots and things to cook"

I closed the box and carried it outside to show Mary. She squatted down as I opened it, her knees apart. I could see right up the pant leg of her shorts and in the clearest of light caught sight of one of nature's wonders.

She caught me looking.

"What are you looking at Marco?"

"Mary, your clammy is so beautiful."

"Do you want to play with it Marco?"

"After last night my princess, I have thought of nothing else"

"Can I suck your cock too; I really like it a lot"

"Sure you can, I liked it as well my princess"

We took off our cloths and for the first real time, I saw this skinny little red headed girl with no breasts other than a couple of pink nipples, a hairless pussy and those full lips that were about to wrap themselves around my thundering hard cock. At this moment, she was the epitome of beauty.

I picked her up and she wrapped her skinny legs around my waist. I kissed her and she clumsily kissed me back. Without putting her down I sat down on the ground and grasped both her bum cheeks pulling her close to my chest. My cock was in between us pressed against our bellies. I sought her little slit, wet with excitement and scooped up her juices, then circled her bummy hole with my middle finger. She coiled at me, wrapping her long coltish legs around my back and moaned aloud.

"Oh Marco, I love that so much. You have no idea how much I like that. Am I bad for liking things with my bummy? My little clammy feels so wet"

"You are so sweet and so tiny down there. What an amazing little pussy you have Mary. Last night it was dark and I couldn't see it very well but now that I can I don't think I have seen anything more beautiful"

I laid back, pulling her with me, our lips locked to one another. She pulled away and looked at me very carefully, studying my face, seeking some kind of assurance.

"What is it princess; do you not want to do this?"

"Oh yes, I want to but after last night when I had my orgasm I was wondering about you. Do men have orgasms too?"

"Yes we do and when the time is right you will see what happens when a man has an orgasm. Right now I need you to suck me princess"

"Oh yes, I have waited all day for this, I was hoping none of the other girls wanted to come."

I lifted her up and kissed each of her little nipples, biting on each one softly. She moaned loud. Mary turned around and pointed her little bald pussy right at my waiting mouth then pounced on my rock hard cock, drawing my bulbous knob into her warm mouth.

The two folds of her virgin little girl pussy glistened with her juice and I could see the creamy white pussy milk begining to ooze from her bright pink hole. 

I opened my mouth and engulfed her whole and sucked, hungrily lapping her juices, probing her bummy hole and then her little pussy, seeking more of her love juice. I could sense her enjoyment sucking my cock by the slurping noise she was making and the more I plunged my tongue into her, the harder she sucked me.

"Mary, I want to make love to you. I know you are still a virgin but I really need you right now. I need to cum in you Mary. God Mary I need you."

"Will it hurt Marco?"

"Oh baby girl, yes it probably will being your first time. It always hurts a little and it won't matter if it is today or next month or next year. It will hurt the first time"

"Can we go slow and will you be gentle?"

"Of course my princess, I would never do anything to hurt you in any way"

"Ok but be gentle and if I say stop will you stop?"

"Of course Mary. I want your first time and every time to be one of enjoyment and ecstasy and love"

I lifted her up and turned her around and locked my mouth to hers once again. She was on top which gave her some control. With a free hand I guided my pulsing cock to her tiny hole and pushed. My cock would not go into her pussy. She was wet, so wet but I couldn't get my cock into her. Mary was shaking and my hand was too. 

"Let me sit up Ok. Oh Marco I am so excited. I want to feel your cock so bad" she said

She sat up then lifted her knees and knelt over me. She grasped my cock and guided it to her bald cleft, shiny with her wetness.

She pushed down slowly and I could see my knob disappear into her body. She stopped, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Oh Oh Oh it feels really funny Marco and it hurts a little"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No"

With that, she pushed down a bit further. I could feel her tightness squeezing my cock like a vise, the sensation was exquisite. She stopped pushing and sat there partially impaled on my pulsing cock with about two inches inside her. I could hardly control myself and I knew that an orgasm was building. How long I could hold out with her little pussy clenched on my cock was a mystery.

I kept my eyes glued to her little bald pussy, drinking in the sight of my cock partially inside her. She slowly, centimeter by centimeter, slid down on me, forcing my throbbing cock into her tight little pussy. I was in awe at the sight of her little pussy slowly swallowing my pulsing cock.

I groaned. "Mary, my love, my princess, don't you feel any pain?"

"No, but it feels a bit weird and I feel so full"

She continued slowly easing my cock into her tiny body. I kept eye contact with her and did not notice any sign of pain or discomfort on her sweet face.

Finally, she just sat down fully and I was buried in her little pussy right up to my balls.

"Mary my darling little girl, you don't feel any pain?"

"No, it feels wonderful, your cock is so big and I can feel it way up inside me"

"Mary, are you a virgin, have you had sex before?"

"Yes, I am and no I haven't Marco, you are the first person who has even seen my clammy, well other than my Mom when I was little"

"Then how come you didn't have any pain?"

"Well, when I was 8, I fell on my bike and I had blood in my panties and my Mom told me that I had broken my hyma"

"Broke your hyma huh! It is called your hymen, angel. Well that explains that"

I grasped her skinny hips and lifted her up a little then pushed her back down. She was so exquisite and so tight, her clammy muscles squeezing me in a vise like grip. She was wet from her excitement and I was able to lift her and re-enter her until she caught onto the rhythm and then I let her go.

She rode my hard cock like a cowgirl almost bouncing up and down, crying and wailing like a banshee, caught in the throws of ecstasy. She was getting her first fucking and she loved.

"Oh Marco, this feels so good. Your cock is so big and so hard and I love the feeling when it goes all the way inside"

"Mary my princess, your little clammy is so tight and it feels so wonderful but I am ready to cum Mary. Are you ready?"

"Yes Marco, I am ready"

Having said that I felt the boil and exploded as she was pushing down.

"Marco, Marco, it feels so hot. Are you...Are y y y you having an orgasm?"

"Yes, Yes" I groaned shooting my hot load into her little pussy.

She stiffened as the second jet of my hot seed entered her and she pushed down hard. 

"Marco, Marco, I'm getting that feeling I like. Oh it feels so good. I really like this Marco"

I could feel my sperm exploding into her tiny pussy and being forced back out. I looked down between her coltish legs watching a copious amount of cum dripping from her clammy. The events of the last few days and many erections without release had built up an enormous amount of sperm and not having had sex for almost a month prior made my orgasm incredibly intense. I have always produced a lot of sperm but by the look of what was coming out, I had broken all records. There was so much of it.

"Mary, you little pussy is incredible" I groaned as I continued pumping spurt after spurt of semen into her treasure. 

My orgasm continued for about 30 seconds. She looked down between her legs and noticed the pool of my cum all tangled in my pubic hair.

"Is that your orgasm Marco?"

"Yes Mary, that is sperm or cum and it looks like you little pussy is not big enough to hold it all"

"We talked about that in SexEd class and they said that is what makes babies. Am I going to have a baby Marco?"

"No Mary, you are too young to get pregnant and thank God for that"

"Oh good, can we do it again?"

My cock never lost it's hardness and I started moving in her again. I lifted her up and then laid her down on her back, my cock never leaving her tight hole.

"Now my angel, I am going to fuck you, just lay back and enjoy and if it starts to hurt I want you to tell me to stop OK"

"Ok but it feels really good and I really like this Marco."

I started sliding my still raging hard on into her, slowly at first then picked up the tempo till I was pounding my cock into her. She lifted her legs slightly to allow me to penetrate her more. My pulsing cock ramming into her tight bald clammy made her gasp and moan and cry out each time I hit bottom. Mary shook and convulsed a few times so I knew she was having multiple orgasms, her face covered in sweat, she looked so incredibly sexy.

After a few minutes I could feel another orgasm snaking it's way from my balls. When I felt the first spurt I plunged into her holding my cock deep in her little cunt filling her tiny little girl pussy with more cum. 

"Oh Marco, that feels so good. I can't imagine anything more wonderful. Your orgasm feels so warm inside me and I feel so full. I felt that feeling I like four or five times Marco. The feeling is "

"Mary, you are just amazing. I have never felt anything even remotely like this. You are so special my little lover Mary, you are so incredible. I never thought that sex with a young girl could feel like this"

I rolled onto my side pulling her with me. We lay together for several minutes, locked with my cock filling her, my cum leaking out and running down her bummy crack and cheek. We caressed each other with a tenderness. She felt so wonderful and her cunt continued to milk my cock, gripping me, pulling my sperm into her depths.

"I really like the feeling of your clammy clenching my cock, like it is milking me. I have never felt anything like that before. Your little clammy is so wonderful Mary"

Her little pussy continued to milk me and milked me right into another erection.

"Holy cow Marco, your cock is so hard again and so powerful. How does it do that?"

"That is your doing my angel. Your clammy is so special"

I slowly began moving inside her, really slowly and just a couple inches back and forth, then rolled her and slowly brought us both to a very calm, powerful orgasm. She went first and when I felt her pussy begin it's clenching spasms my balls erupted. We lay there exhausted, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Marco, how can anything so wonderful and beautiful between two people be wrong?"

"Society doesn't think you are old enough to decide for yourself what is good or bad angel and in some ways I agree but there are some exceptions to every rule"

"Do you think we should start back Marco? I think the other girls might be wondering what we are up to and might get worried"

"Yes I think we should"

We packed up the Pelican case and a few other odds and ends I thought would be useful and headed back to the group, walking hand in hand.

"Marco, are you going to have sex with all the other girls too?"

"What kind of a question is that Mary? I haven't thought about that, you are my special girl and if I did, would you be mad at me?"

"No, I know the other girls have been talking about your cock and how big it is and they are all wondering what it would be like and now I can tell them. They will be so jealous"

"So, if the other girls wanted to sleep with me and have sex, you wouldn't have a problem?"

"No, I know I am your special girl and I am the first one, so no I wouldn't be mad and as long as you and I can fuck whenever I want, then I guess it will be Ok"

"Mary, my princess, you are so very special and I promise we can have sex again and lots of times but maybe not whenever you want but I promise I will try to keep you happy. Ok!"

"Ok"

When we were a few hundred yards from our new camp, she squeezed my hand and then ran ahead. By the time I got to the pond, she was already naked and in the water with the rest of the girls, once again naked. What a wonderful sight. I could just imagine the conversation she was having. I could just imagine what was flowing from that marvelous little cunt right about now. A lot had seeped out but judging by my orgasm she carried a lot back with her.

It was at that point, looking at all those nubile young girls my life was changed forever. Women just didn't have what these little nymphs had. Their flat tummies, their bald little pussies, their tiny titties and their innocence, and curiosity, their willingness to please and be pleased. 

I had no idea how I was going to handle this situation once we returned to the school, the girls would be changed forever as well.

I was pretty excited about having a shovel and eager to use it. I gathered them all around and showed them all the things inside the case and let them handle everything.

"Listen girls, this case is going to make things a whole lot easier for us so we need to treat it with respect and take care of the things inside. There is no store where we can buy something lost or broken"

"I am going to dig up some yucca roots and things to eat and maybe you can tend to the fire so it is ready when I get back"

"Ok" came the chorus

I took the shovel and went to the location I had been pulling up the yucca plants and started digging and within a few minutes had quite a pile. My first experience tasting yucca was on a trip to Cuba a few years ago and have liked it since. How I was going to cook it was another story because I only saw it being boiled but the old woman had told me that they used to just lay it on the fire and it would blacken the outside but inside it would be cooked and white.

Once I returned, all the girls had put their cloths back on if you could call them that and were all sitting around the base of the cave.

"What have you got there Marco?"

"Well, I found these roots, they are called yucca and I think if we just throw them on the fire, they should cook just fine. They are like a potato. I have never had them baked but I have had them boiled and they taste really good"

"Tomorrow I will find something to make a grill and if we gather a bunch of rocks, we can build a fire pit out here close the water. We can use the large stainless steel tub from the plane to boil them as well"

We got busy immediately and gathered a lot of large rocks and some smaller ones as well and built a rectangular fire pit. Tomorrow I would adjust it to place the tub on securely.

I put enough wood on the fire to get a good bed of coals. I washed about 20 pieces of yucca and put them on the hot coals. About 30 to 40 minutes when they were done we all sat around the fire eating yucca and bananas until we were stuffed, our faces black with the charred outer peel of the yucca. Everyone was so full. I was relieved that we had found a substantial food source.

It was already dark after we had finished eating and most of the younger girls had already gone up to their beds and were fast asleep. 

The twins and a few of the other girls were sitting off to one side playing hand games. 

Sandra, Mary and Valerie were sitting with me in a small circle around the fire. Mary kept looking at me with a wanton smile on her face but I let her know with a slight head movement that she would not be sleeping with me tonight. Sandra moved close to me and kept playfully putting her hand on my thigh. Valerie was being very coy about the whole thing. I think she knew her turn was coming. She may not want to admit it but she knew Mary and I had sex because I was sure Mary blabbed her face off about everything and every one of my angels would have sat there with their mouths open and their little pussies leaking. She kind of figured that tonight Sandra was going to feel my cock.

One by one the girls playing hand games went up to bed. Valerie left Sandra, Mary and I alone.

Chapter 17 - Oh Sandra

I feigned a number of yawns and suggested that I was tired and I was going up to go to bed. That brought big smiles from Sandra because I think she knew she was going to get the nod. I glanced at Mary and gave her a wink and blew her a kiss. She smiled back and quietly crawled up to the cave and off to her bed without saying a word. What a good little girl she was. She was the first and memorable.

The fire in the outdoor pit was still burning but surrounded by a bed of rocks and posed no problem as there was no dry grass or other ground material that would catch firel so I decided to let it burn out. I got up and headed to the cave. Once inside I put another couple of pieces of wood on the cave fire which cast a warming glow throughout the cave creating shadows throughout.

A few girls were still sitting around the fire talking but I said my goodnights, kissed each one, stretched then headed to the alcove and crawled to my bed and a few minutes later, Sandra came and sat down on the edge of the seat cushion.

I could tell she was very nervous and was fidgeting with her hands, her head down and slightly turned away.

"What is the matter young lady?"

"I am scared Marco"

"Oh you were pretty brave when you were just talking about it but now you are afraid. Well don't be afraid little one, why don't you just come and lay next to me, nothing is going to happen unless you want it to. You do not have to be afraid of anything. You are in control of everything"

"Can we just snuggle then? Marco?"

"Sorry sweety. Sure we can, come crawl in here with me"

Sandra crawled in and lay her head on my chest. She was trembling a little and did not know what to do with her hands or where to put them. I held her hands and just lay back holding her.

Thankfully the plane had a small supply of tiny blankets and little pillows. There were enough of them that every girl had one and there was still a few left over so they had piled them around the edges of the alcove.

Sandra Olsen although only 10 years old, had small perfectly round cone shaped titties about the size of an egg. She played the bass and played it well. Her dark skin made her tan lines very visible and because we had plenty of sun over the past few days they were slowly becoming dark like the rest of her skin. Her plump ass had deep dimples just above the cheeks and her clitoris was visible and large and the crinkled labia were exposed and long and extremely erotic. She was average height and still had some baby fat around her tummy.

I always liked looking at Sandra. She had an amazingly sensuous body for a little girl and her pussy was a work of art.

I pulled her close taking her firm plump little girl ass in my hand, massaging her cheeks until she relaxed. 

"Are you Ok now my little darling?"

"Yes, I think so, I really like it here you know. I really don't know what I will do if we ever get rescued. There are times when I miss my Mom and Dad but really if we never get rescued I will survive"

"That's normal darling little girl, I am sure we will be rescued soon, so it is Ok to miss the ones you love"

"You will be gentle with me won't you?"

"Yes I will of course, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

I pushed her back a bit so I could brushed the back of my hand over her little cone titties, letting my fingers ripple over them and felt the nipple begin to harden. After a few minutes she was purring like a kitten.

"Are you Ok now, are you comfortable?"

"Yup, I am good now, just a little nervous though"

"Awww, don't be nervous, everything is going to be just fine, you will see"

We just lay there cuddling for almost ten minutes and then she began rubbing my chest with her hand then slowly began moving her hand down, stopping when she touched bare skin. I took her hand in mine and guided it just inside my waistband. She continued, and then stopped again when she felt my pubic hair. She knew my cock was already hard because it was tenting my shorts and in the soft glow of the firelight it was obvious.

She knew what she wanted but was being a bit shy. It is one thing to be bold when you are with other girls and another when you are alone. I gently grasped her forearm and slowly pushed her hand further down until I felt her warm little hand take hold of my cock, her breathing was shallow. She offered no resistance.

"Marco, it is so big and so warm. My God Marco it is huge. I don't believe you about it fitting in me"

Now she was over her nervousness and she had what she had come for, her turn, my cock all to herself.

"Well, it is big and warm for you my little angel, a man loves having his cock touched and especially likes to have it sucked. Just like women and little girls like having their pussy licked"

"You mean like putting it in my mouth?"

"Yes, but you don't have to do that Sandra. You do what you want to do and nothing more. I will not force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Do you want me to take off my shorts?"

"Will you? Well Ok, if you want to"

"No Sandra, it is if you want me to. Like I said you do not have to do anything you don't want"

"Then yes you can take off your shorts"

I removed my shorts; giving Sandra unrestricted access to my throbbing cock. I knew I was going to make love to her and then I was going to fuck her. At that point I was unsure of which she would enjoy more. 

Sandra fondled it for a few minutes and then feeling more at ease she curled herself closer to me and cocked one leg over mine. I slid my hand into her shorts, pushing them down exposing her plump little girl ass. She did have a wonderful little ass each globe a perfect handful and so firm yet so soft. Sliding my finger along her crease, she arched her back inward and pushed her sweet ass outward, opening her crease to my fingers.

I passed my open palm the full length of her little pussy, feeling her clitoris, then her labia now wet with anticipation and excitement. I stretched her labia and rubbed them together with my fingers. They slid easily, she was so wet already. I did notice that young girls get wet so easily and once their juices start to flow, the tap opens and they actually drip. I was engulfed in lust when I drew my fingers to my nose. The sweet combination of little girl pee smell, sexual pussy juice and a slight aroma of bummy almost made me cum right there. It was so much stronger a smell than Mary and so lustfully erotic.

Pushing my hand back into Sandra's shorts, I pressed my finger against her rosebud. She tightened her grip on my cock and moaned aloud.

"Ssshhhh, Sandra, control yourself"

"Sssooorrry Marco, that feels nice"

"Yes, you like that do you?"

"Oh yes, it makes me shiver"

I continued circling my finger around her bummy hole and then pushed her shorts down further. She hesitated when I tried to push then all the way down. She rolled to the side and took them off. I already knew she wasn't wearing panties because none of the girls did. They were a history item and only a nuisance. While she was sitting up I lifted her halter top over her head exposing two of the most perfect little titties, the warm glow of the flickering fire made them glow. I quickly took my T-Shirt off as well. God I have seen her in the nude so many times but in this light she was a fucking Goddess. A commander of men.

We lay there together, skin against skin for several minutes before she took hold of my cock again. She lay half on my stomach with her head just above my belly button. In the dim glow I could see the shadow of her head hovering a few inches from my thundering cock. I had pumped a full load into Mary this morning but I knew there was another one building. My balls were sucked up close to my cock and full. I had pumped a load into Mary three times today and in my own anticipation of pushing my cock into Sandra, I knew there was another big load waiting for her.

I reached down and took her left hand which lay just above my pubic hair and directed it to my testicles. She cupped them both, and then massaged them, the heat from her little hand, relaxing my scrotum until my balls were dangling slightly. 

I couldn't reach her bummy any longer so toyed with her little titties, so wonderfully firm. I pulled her around a little so I could touch her again and continued fingering Sandra's little rosebud, dipping down to collect the juice being secreted by her fuzzy little pussy. It was a wonderful feeling, the hair so soft and sparse. I had noticed her in the pond and wondered what it would feel like and now I had her. 

The hair was so soft and so sparse it barely hid her treasure and in the sunlight it sparkled; now it was by shadowy touch. Her pussy was amazingly beautiful all puffy lipped and wet, her clitoris now standing out like a little cock, the fire light filtering through her legs.

I pulled at her bummy cheeks motioning her to stretch out with her head down by my cock. I turned onto my side and pulled her little fuzzy pussy to my mouth. I licked at her clitoris causing her to grind her pelvis into my face. I lifted one leg hooking my arm behind her knee, exposing her little pussy, first licking the full length of her treasure, then sucking her labia into my mouth. They were so long and sucking them into my mouth I swear I could almost feel them tickle my throat. Sucking them like that made her grind her pussy into my face. After a few minutes I felt the warmth of her mouth wrapped around my cock once again, heaven.

"Mmmmmmm" she gurgled as she sucked me, pulling me deep in her warm mouth.

I licked her copious juices, now flowing profusely and then sucked her engorged clitoris into my mouth, flicking at it with my tongue. She arrived, stiffening her legs, then kicking them extended. I knew where she was going and it was her first real orgasm and I was going to make sure she set the bar high. I grasped her plump little ass, gripping her cheeks not letting her escape my plundering tongue, pulling her strongly, continuing my sucking and flicking, not allowing her to escape my lashing tongue. She released my cock.

"Aaaahhhh Oh Uuugggg Marco, oh, oh Marco. I need to pee Marco. No more Marco"

Sandra released herself to me and I plunged my tongue deep into her virgin little hole, pressing my chin against her clitoris while my tongue danced into her wet little girl pussy. What she expelled was a mixture of little girl cum and pee pee. I drank like a thirsty man in the desert. Her pee pee was just a few little squirts but her cum was copious.

I sucked at her little pussy until I could taste no more juice then pulled her arm, turning her around and drawing her face close to mine.

"Marco, Marco, what happened? I can smell my pussy on your face."

"Well Sandra, you had an orgasm, did you like that?"

"Oh Marco. She started to cry. Oh Marco, I love you Marco. I love you so much and there is nothing I want more than more of this. It was such an intense feeling. I love it so much. Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Well, you know you don't have to if you don't want to angel but I would certainly like to make love to you, not that what we just did isn't part of making love but I would love to put my cock in you"

"Make love to me Marco, I have waited all day for this and it is my turn and I don't want to miss my turn"

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her full on the lips, parting hers and pushing my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me back, unpracticed but with passion. Little girls learn very fast especially when they are really into what they are doing.

I lifted her up and toyed with her little cone titties which caused her to moan aloud.

"Ssshhhh Angel. Sandra, please be quiet Ok"

"Why Marco, all the girls weren't asleep when you licked Mary and we heard everything. We heard her moaning"

"Oh Jesus, what have I done to you girls?"

"Oh Marco just quit it already. I want to fuck now come on"

Throwing all caution to the wind, I sucked one of her little titties again and turning her over, lay on top of her supporting my self on my elbows, my cock a thundering hunk of pulsing manhood.

"You realize this is going to hurt a bit don't you?"

"Yes, Mary told us all about when you fucked her when you went back to the plane"

"Yes but Mary was not a virgin because she had an accident on her bike when she was 7 or 8 and therefore it was not the same for her. It will hurt Sandra"

"I don't care about anything right now. If it is going to hurt then bring it on Marco, I want to feel your cock in my pussy. I just love talking dirty like that"

I sat up and dipped my fingers into her now sopping wet little pussy. Her hymen covered the entrance and only permitted my finger. I then positioned my knob at the doorway to her treasure. She tensed. I worked it up and down barely entering until I felt her relax and I felt the tip of my cock nestle into the little hole. I was there and pushed a little, knocking on heavens door. 

"Oh Oh it hurts a little when you push, Oh it is so big Marco. My God it feels so huge. Holy cow Marco are you sure it will fit?"

I pushed feeling the resistance but kept the pressure. I could feel her hymen slowly giving way.

"This is the time Sandra, are you ready?"

Before she could answer I plunged into her, burying my cock in her tight wet hole almost half way and stopped.

"Oh Oh Aaaahhhh, Oh it hurts, Oh my God it hurts"

My lust for this chubby little nymph was overpowering as I pushed ever deeper until I felt my ball touch her wetness. I pulled out an inch then drove into her again. She squealed but I held her tight and didn't move.

I could hear the girls in the other room giggling like a bunch of geese.

"Ok out there, you just wait until it is your turn and see how funny it is"

Not a peep came from them. Quiet descended throughout the cave.

"Oh it hurts Marco"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, oh please, oh just go slow Ok?"

I was beyond myself. She was so much tighter than Mary and her plump little body felt so different than the skinny little girl I had fucked this morning. So far, even though I was really excited by Sandra if I had my choice of fucking Mary right then I would choose her. She was my girl. 

I pulled her knees up a little, opening her little pussy more. I slowly began to stroke her with my throbbing cock, her little pussy stretched to the limit. She was so tight and the clenching of her pussy muscles sucked me like no mouth could.

After a few minutes, her cries of pain subsided and her moaning began, each stroke bringing more moans.

"Uuuggg Oh Marco Uuuggg it doesn't hurt very Uuuggg much any more and I like this a lot" her voice jerked with each thrust of my cock.

"You are amazing young lady, you feel so wonderful" I whispered

I now began to pull all the way out and each time I shoved my pulsing cock back into her she cried as it passed her now torn hymen but then moaned when I sunk it into her.

"Uuuggg Fuck me Marco, don't worry I am ready now I think, you can fuck me how you want Uuuggg"

Hearing that, I increased the intensity of my stroke and now began fucking her little hole with long strokes, pushing deep. I pointed my cock feeling for her spot and when I found it, she grabbed my ass with both hands pulling me, directing my cock.

Sandra's body was trembling and then I felt her pussy muscles spasm, she was cumming and I sunk deeper into her clutching pussy. I kept moving nestling the nose of my cock on her spot and when I felt her pussy spasm I pushed deep, over and over. She was cumming like a freight train. Each time I touched her spot for a bit she came. I was in awe at this little girl. After a few minutes of this I could tell she was near collapsing so I concentrated on mine.

I felt the boil and the sensation of my cum traveling down the passage. The first squirt brought a loud squeal from her and she stiffened then began to spasm again.

"Aaaayyyyyy, Oh, Oh please no more, please no more. Oh I am cumming again Marco"

"Come on you guys, we are trying to sleep out here"

"Sorry ladies Sandra is being bit by a snake and I can't seem to find it"

"Oh that is so funny Marco, we all know where the snake is"

She pushed her little pussy at me as I pumped my sperm into her little tight pussy, spurt after hot spurt brought more squeals until I was done. I could feel the cum oozing out of her tiny hole. She was putty and melted in my arms.

We talked in whispers now.

"Oh Marco, that was so wonderful. Your cum felt so hot"

"Wow young lady, you are something else. You liked that did you?"

"Oh yes and I can hardly wait until it is my turn again"

"Well the night is not over my sweetie so how about we get a little sleep and who knows what will happen"

"Ok but my pussy is really wet and dripping. What do I do about all your cum"

"Well it is too dark to go outside to wash so I guess you will just have to sleep like that"

"Eeeeyyyyuuuooo, there is so much of it Marco"

"Ok then just a minute"

I grabbed my sweatshirt and handed it to her. She got up and squatted in front of me, the light from the fire silhouetting her little pussy, an amazing sight. She swabbed her little pussy until she was satisfied there was no more leaking out, then crawled in next to me, put her head on my chest and was asleep in seconds.

I laid there with this warm little creature, no longer a virgin visioning her plump little ass and fucking her in the daylight. Being able to see her body and her facial expressions would add a whole new dimension to her. I wondered how Mary was going to take all this and then I was gone.

I slept like a rock. I have always slept good after dumping a load of sperm. Sandra got her first pussy full and loved every spurt of it.

We were now stranded for a bit over two weeks and although I have not given up hope of being rescued, I thought that if we were it would be by accident and that is not something one can place hope on.

The light was just beginning to filter into the cave. Sandra was already awake and was gently massaging my cock which was now rock hard. Through groggy eyes I could see her plump little girl ass and the light passing through her legs. I could see the groove of her pussy mons and her labia in silhouette. A wonderful sight to say the least. I was hooked on these little girls and thoughts of being rescued no longer indulged my mind.

My mind was now obsessed with my little girls and their little titties and the wonderful feeling of my cock in their tiny virgin pussy.

I passed my hand over her bum cheeks and she turned and smiled, totally pleased with what she was doing. She pushed down the thin airline blanket, revealing my pulsing cock. Without so much as a second to waste she wrapped those beautiful full lips around it and sucked hard. 

After a few minutes of toying with her pussy, now wet again or still, I pulled her up and on top of me. She spread her legs on either side of me as I spread her bummy cheeks apart gripping each plump cheek with my fingers then seeking her little bum hole. Positioning my cock against her cleft made her moan softly. I pushed up with my hips forcing my bulbous knob inside her wet little girl hole. I pushed and entered her easily. Her face showed no signs of discomfort. 

Gripping her plump little ass cheeks, I pushed her down bringing more moans from her lips. I kissed her. She kissed me back with such passion it surprised me. This little 10 year old was amazing. She sucked my cock like no woman has ever and with such enthusiasm. Her moaning softly in my ear made my lust boil. She felt so good.

Her second fuck and I entered her easily, her movements matched mine. I pumped at her without even thinking that a few hours ago this little 10 year old pussy had never had a cock in it and now had my hard throbbing cock buried to the hilt. Each time I pushed she pushed back until I could hold out no longer.

"Sandra, Sandra, I am going to cum in your little pussy again. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes, fuck my pussy Marco, fuck me like a woman"

"Arrggghh, I love this so much Marco, I love this so much. I love you so much. Oh yeeessss give it to me please Marco"

I pumped at her, driving my cock into her tight pussy, feeling her muscles contract as she arched her back pushing hard against me. She gripped my chest muscles with both hands with her fingers digging into my armpits till they hurt. I exploded in her and with each push another spurt of my hot semen.

"Ohhhh, Arrrrggggg, Ohhhh Yes, fuck me Marco. I am cumming Marco. I am cumming. Push your big cock into me Marco"

I continued feeding her little hole with my cock until she collapsed against me. My cock was still hard inside her and I kept pushing, keeping it buried in her little girl pussy.

We lay there, locked together, man and child. My little lover, she too was mine.

"Marco, are you finished yet?" came the chorus from several of the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"We are all awake you know and can hear you guys. Who could sleep with that noise. Sandra is so noisy"

"What did you hear?"

"We heard Sandra moaning like you were killing her and we could hear you too"

"Well, yes we are finished if that is what you want to call it."

"Can we come and sit with you?"

"Ok just a minute"

I pushed Sandra off to my side and as my cock slid out of her wet pussy hole, I felt my cum dripping down my leg. She was full. I pulled the blanket up over us and called the girls.

"Ok you can come now"

Chapter 18 - Good Morning Playtime

All the girls entered the alcove and sat around us. Sandra was smiling, the beads of sweat still visible on her forehead and cheeks.

"Did you like it Sandra?" asked Allison

"Oh it was so wonderful. Aren't we bad little girls? Our parents would freak if they knew what we are up to, don't you think?"

"Oh my mother would have a heart attack and my father would probably send me off to a convent for sure." replied Audra

"Did you guys fuck?" asked Allison

"Whoa little girl, what kind of language is that, and what kind of question is that?"

"We all listened to you guys and we heard everything" 

"You girls surprise me to no end, first I am shocked by your open discussion about all this and second for what has gotten into all you girls. You were all little angels in school and now it seems you are all pre-occupied by nakedness and my cock and now this"

"What has gotten into you all?"

"You know we start SexEd in grade two and the books they use to teach us don't show very much. The other day when we saw your cock, it was the most exciting thing we have ever done and we all want to see it more" replied Allison

All the talk with these little girls gave me a raging hard on again and it was obvious because the thin blanket hid nothing.

"Can we see your cock before we go?" asked Audra "It is sticking up under the blanket"

Before I could answer Sandra whipped the blanket down and my bulbous knob shot skyward, my shaft flexing up and down. They all giggled.

"Wow, Marco it seems so much bigger today than when we saw it the other day, can we touch it again?"

"Oh it might be a bit sticky right now because I haven't washed yet but hey what the hell go ahead knock yourselves out but gentle Ok?"

They all moved in a circle around me and shared my cock; many little hands at once, grasping and stroking it, making it dance. They were enthralled by the size and how hard it was.

"Yyyeeewwww. What is all that stuff on it and in your hair?"

"Well ladies, as you know Sandra and I had sex this morning and a bi-product of sex is sperm and little girl juices. That sticky yyyeeewwwwy stuff is a mixture and when it is your turn your little pussy will be full of it. So before you go off about yyyeeewwwww get used to it because if you want to have sex your going to get filled with it"

"Is there lots of it Sandra?"

"Oh yeh Oh yeh there is a lot of it and it drips out and my pussy right now is full of it"

"Can we see?" said Allison

"Well aren't you just the most inquisitive little girl?"

"Can I show them Marco?"

"It's your pussy so go ahead"

Sandra lay down and spread her legs and lifted her bum off the cushion. Thankfully she had my T-Shirt under her because she no sooner spread out and my cum began to ooze of her red little hole and down to her bum crack.

"Wow, look at that. Holy cow there is a lot of it huh!" said Heather

"Wow my pussy is pretty small I don't think mine could take all that" said Linda

"One thing about a pussy ladies is that the first time it is used it is a pretty tense experience and because of the little bit of pain from breaking your hymen it is best to take it slow the first time but after that your pussy will accomodate just about any size and what doesn't fit will squirt out"

Sonya and Margie were directly in front of me on either side facing my cock and when they leaned forward for their turn, they raised their little girl asses. I took my opportunity to fondle them and received no resistance from either. 

Sonya's ass was quite amazingly beautiful and was almost heart shaped, little love handles stuck out from her waist. The leg of her baggy shorts revealed her panties that looked like she needed to throw them away like the other girls had done. 

Margie, with her long brown hair flowing down like a water fall on either side of her neck actually pushed back at me when I touched her cute tiny ass. She had no hips to speak of but the cutest little ass. Her shorts were tight spandex and the smoothness was invitingly erotic.

"So what are we going to do today Marco?" asked Margie

"Well I think we should take a day to organize, build up a stock pile of whatever wood we can rip down for emergencies. We can go and dig up some more yucca and sweet potatoes, those will keep for a long time and if we all go we can bring back enough to last a week. Going every day is quite a chore and we need to organize our days and workload a little better. It always seems like I don't have any time to spend with you girls in the pond or teaching you stuff"

"Yaaa, well time with us in the pond OK, teaching us stuff Not Ok unless is has to do with anatomy" Sonya said laughing and everyone burst into a fit of laughter and I did too.

So we worked our bums off for a couple of days and cleared some space around the pond so we had a little beach of sorts. We rebuild the cacapoopoo blind. The wind has blown it down twice so we dug a deep hole on either side and drove a fairly stout bamboo stock in on each side then lashed some smaller ones across making a fence. Then we wove palm leaves into it. It would take a hurricane to knock it down.

I had slept alone for the past two nights and it was glorious to be able to catch up without having to expend major amounts of energy. I made it clear to the girls that I needed sleep time too.

Each morning though, the girls would come into the alcove and sit and talk and play with my cock or just run their hands up my legs and fondle my balls or practice kissing which allowed me the opportunity to fondle them. They loved the sexual attention.

I was no longer reserved about touching them using every opportunity to run my fingers through their pussy lips and scoop up some nectar to be brought immediately to my lips. I loved my girls so much and it was obvious they loved me too. How long this infatuation with my cock would continue was a mystery but for now there was no doubt.

Yesterday morning Heather Simpson sat on my chest with her knees on either side of my head and offered her pussy to me. I licked the sweetest puffiest little pussy ever made. Her juice was actually sweet and she leaned back giving me easier access to her pooper. She squealed when I hooked my tongue in it. Another little girl who loved ass play.

Over breakfast this morning, Linda made an announcement that she was ready to sleep with me and that today was her turn.

Everyone giggled but nobody protested so I assumed it was already decided beforehand.

"Well, I thought we would take a hike and follow the stream at the end of the pond and see where it goes"

"Can we all come?" asked Linda

"Sure, I don't see why not"

After a few minutes, I patted both Audra and Margie on the bum and suggested that we get ready to go.

"Ok girls; don't wear it out all at one time. Let's all get our shoes on and get moving. It is already close to 9:00 and I want to be back here before 2:00."

The girls got their things together and we descended outside and sat around the cold fire pit gorging ourselves on fruit and berries until we couldn't eat more.

I suggested we all jump into the pond to get cleaned off and wet down our cloths for the hike, the sun was already hot, glowing in the morning sky. After a few minutes of horsing around it was time to go.

I had fashioned 6 spears about two meters long and each had a very sharp point on it. I gave one to each of the older girls and didn't tell them it was spear but rather something to test the ground as we walked.

We set off into the jungle at a little after 10:00, following the stream. It ambled along slowly, the water clean and clear and a little cooler than the water in the pond. It was more drinkable being filtered over rocks and gravel with plants sucking up what nutrients they could from the fast running water.

"Don't stray off the trail girls, I don't want any of you to get lost or hurt"

A big chorus of "OK" bellowed from the lush green vegetation. Following the stream was an easy walk and most times the water was no more than a few inches deep and fast running and the occasional small pool formed with the water a foot to two feet deep. I noticed no snakes or lizards and although there was a lot of birds, didn't notice a lot of insects either but knew they were there. 

The girls were really relaxed now and having been here for almost three weeks made them comfortable with the jungle and their surroundings. They laughed and giggled, joking amongst themselves. I was quite a few yards ahead and could hear them suddenly turn quiet and then a roar of laughter. 

"What is so funny back there?"

"Oh nothing Marco, we were just talking about you"

Again a burst of laughter.

"So are you going to tell me what is so funny?"

"Maybe later" chimed Sandra

We continued our journey following the creek and when we encountered a pool the girls all jumped in getting wet all over again, keeping cool in the hot sun. The sight of all those nubile little girls with their shirts and blouses plastered with sweat and transparent kept my cock hard almost continuously. I had turned into a pervert and loved it.

After more than an hour and a half walking, we came to another clearing, much larger than the one with the pool and the landscape had flattened out somewhat. I decided we should stop there for a while and investigate the jungle around the edges of the clearing. I still had not seen an animal and that concerned me somewhat but in a way also gave me a sense of security. The girls of course had no idea of what could or could not be lurking in the jungle and I did not want them to be overly afraid.

The stream flowed to one side of the clearing and continued out the other side but we all decided that we would not go any further today and would head out earlier next time. We were not sure how much further the stream went but were all disposed to find out. I told the girls that a stream will eventually find it's way to a bigger lake or the ocean. Our next trip would need some planning for perhaps an overnight in the jungle. Security for me was the main concern as we still did not know what was out there.

It was now 12:30 and it had taken us an 2 hours and 30 minutes to get here so we decided to head back. The walk back was a bit more difficult because we were constantly walking up hill, not steep but steady. It was difficult to judge the elevation but I figured our cave was probably about 500 feet above the clearing we had found.

Chapter 19 - Foraging with Linda

We were all hungry and tired when we arrived at the cave. We all lay down with our feet in the pond and relaxed. Some of the girls fell asleep. It was almost 5:00 when my spidy senses woke me up but it could have been my stomach. It was time to go get fruit. We had enough yucca and boniato. I asked all the girls if they wanted to come but everyone declined saying they were tired. Little Linda asked if she could come with me. 

"Aren't you tired Linda? That was a pretty long hike we took. Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest?

"No I am fine Marco. I had a little knap when we got back. I would like to come with you today"

"Girls, if you please can you put some wood on the fire to build up some coals for the yucca"

"Ok" replied Audra

They were all giggling when we took off to the place where I had found the yucca. Our diet was pretty plain but sustainable and in the absence of meat we relied upon fruit and berries and roots.

We walked for almost 15 minutes before we arrived at the spot with all the yucca bushes. This area was about 100 yards wide by 50 yards deep and had a variety of other plants that I didn't recognize and as such didn't try to eat. I put down my shovel and sat down on the ground. Linda came and sat beside me, close enough for me to sense her little girl smell. 

"So what were you girls giggling about?"

I put my arm around her back and pulled her tight to me, she fit under my arm, turning, putting her cheek against my chest.

Linda Marshal our 7 year old trumpet player was short with blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades and bangs in front. When she smiled, which was a lot, her nose turned up slightly. For a seven year old she had an amazing almost heart shaped ass similar to Margie and her tiny aureoles were just beginning to swell. She liked having them rubbed. Linda had an inny belly button and a slightly chubby stomach and her pussy showed only a cleft with nothing visible, the typical camel toe, with not a trace of hair or peach fuzz.

"We have this thing that when you have had your two days rest we draw straws and only the girls that want to sleep with you get to draw a straw. We all do but some of us are scared. So if one of us decides that we want to, we draw straws and if you win you can't chicken out. You have to. We all want a turn, everyone wants a turn but it is always No you go first, No you go. Well today I won and I am scared but I am not going to chicken out"

"So it is only the girls that want to. What about Mary and Sandra?"

"Oh they get to as well and our pact is that no matter how many times one of us sleeps with you, we all have to draw straws to get a turn"

"So it is my turn to sleep with you tonight cause I got the longest straw. I told the girls I was scared because your cock is so awesomely huge and Sandra told me it would probably go up to my throat being as how I am so short. She said it is the most awesomest thing she has ever felt and she said she sucked your cock"

"Awww come on now, is that what you were giggling about?"

"Yes and Mary told me that it filled her right up but that I shouldn't be scared and that you were really gentle with her and Sandra said it hurt a little but then it felt real good after"

"But I am not scared. Well I am but I know you wouldn't hurt us and that you love us so I know I will be fine. I know I am small but I really want to do this Marco, I really do. I want to be just like Mary and Sandra"

"Well, first of all I think you are too young for us to do anything and they are right it will hurt at little at first and being as how you are so tiny, I don't think we should. You can sleep with me but I don't think we should do anything else. I can lick you. I think you would really like that"

"But Marco, it is my turn and if I don't the other girls are going to laugh at me" Linda whined

"No they won't"

"Oh yes they will, they told me that I would probably chicken out but I won't, I want to do whatever you did to Mary and Sandra"

I gripped her little ass and lifted her up onto her feet and opened my arms beckoning her.

"Come here you little sweetie" 

"Listen, you don't have to do this just because the other girls want you to. You can tell them you did and I will say that too."

She stood there, her sweet little tummy pressed against my chin, her little nubby titties almost at mouth level.

"But I want to Marco; I want to be a big girl just like Sandra and Mary"

"But you are so small Linda and you are only 7 years old. Really I think you are too tiny for us to do anything, we can play with each other though, I like your little titties and your little bummy is so sweet"

"But we can try everything, can't we Marco? Both Mary and Sandra said they liked it a lot when you licked them. You can lick me too?"

I pulled her close and ran my hands up and down her back stopping just above her amazing little ass. For a 7 year old she had a wonderfully shaped ass with prominent cheeks. 

"You can touch me now if you want to Marco"

"Linda you beautiful angel, I would love to touch you now and I definitely want to lick you. I have seen that little beauty of yours and I think it is absolutely a work of God"

"Do you think so, it isn't like the other girls. It is just a slit and nothing shows"

"Well isn't that wonderful. It doesn't show because it is a mysterious pussy and the real treasure is waiting inside. We call it a camel toe pussy and yours is so damn beautiful. I have never seen a little girl pussy before our unfortunate accident but I can tell you that yours is a work of art young lady"

My hands slid down to the hump just above her ass cheeks and I squeezed her, pulling her closer. She melted into me, her arms wrapped around my neck, her face bent down on top of my head.

I gripped each bum cheek in each hand and squeezed. Her ass was so firm and a complete handful and felt wonderful. Her shorts were a bit on the tight side making them even firmer.

"Let me see your little titties Linda"

"I don't have any yet Marco, you know that. You see them all the time"

"Well I think they are beautiful little baby titties. Be proud of them princess. I like them a lot and they are so very sensitive and some day I just know they are going to be wonderful little girl titties, real ones"

I pushed her slightly back and she slid her tube top down. I took the opportunity to examine her first. The wound had healed almost completely and only a small white line was visible. Her little nipples were like two hard raisins on her otherwise flawless, flat chest.

I licked one and she shuddered.

"That feels good Marco. I really liked it when you rubbed your thumb on them and when we were in the pond and you touched me I got shivers."

"You like that don't you"

"Yes, my little titties are very sensitive and it makes me tingle when you touch them"

I licked her little nubs and sucked them softly.

"Oh Marco, that feels soooo good"

"Can I pull your shorts down Linda? I want to see that beauty you have there"

"Sure, if you want to, you can do anything. You can touch me there too if you want. I am not afraid right now and I know you won't hurt me so you can do anything you want"

I fumbled getting my fingers into the waistband, keeping my lips pressed to her little nipples, softly sucking and nibbling. Linda had her hands behind my head pulling me to her. She moaned aloud, here with us alone, nobody to hear us. She was not wearing panties, like most of the girls because they had all tossed them after being washed so many times the elastic offered no support.

I slid her shorts down. She lifted each leg and stepped out of them, her tube top now wrapped around her waist, the only thing she wore. I massaged her little ass now skin on skin and the feeling of this little 7 year old willingly allowing me to fondle her had my cock hard as a pipe.

I kissed her all the way down to her belly button as she stood before me shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze. I turned her around and ran my fingers down her back then bent forward and licked her bummy crease.

"Ooooooh you are so wonderful Marco. Sandra said you like bummies. Do you like mine Marco?"

"Well Linda for a little girl you have an amazing little ass and Sandra is correct, I like every single part of you and you are so special and so beautiful. I am such a lucky man to have you girls trust me like you do and even luckier that you are willing to give yourself to me"

"Are you Ok Linda, are you afraid?"

"Oh no Marco, I like this, it feels so good but I think I need to pee"

I released her and she just backed up few steps and squatted down. Her virgin little girl cleft a few inches from the soft green jungle undergrowth. I started to turn around.

"You can watch me if you want Marco, I am not shy at all and you have already seen me naked"

My eyes were glued to her little treasure as the first spurt of pee trickled then a steady stream of bright yellow urine followed. The color of her pee suggested that our diet contained enough vitamins. She urinated for almost a minute. She wiggled her bum up and down a few times trying to shake off the little drops that remained on her hairless lips. They glowed as the sunlight shone between her legs and in the squat position, her little baby clitoris peeked it's beautiful head out. What a beautiful sight it was.

She stood up and stepped towards me, I could see a couple of pee drops glistening on her labia. When she was in reach I pulled her close once again and ran my fingers between her legs, sliding then between her labia, feeling the wetness. I lifted her up then leaned forward and gently laid her down, lifted her knees up and spread her legs. I slowly lowered my face to her little pussy. 

It was truly beautiful. I started licking that last drops of her pee still leaking from her pee hole. I snaked my tongue into her bummy hole then all the way up through her tightly closed labia. My tongue was greeted by a sweet nectar wetness. The mixture of pee and little girl pussy sweat and sexual excitement juice was overpowering. It was the same as Mary's and I loved it.

"Oh Oh Oh Marco" she moaned over and over.

I pushed my tongue into her virginal passage. I lifted her legs further up and propped her feet on my shoulders then separated her labia to gaze at her treasure. Her hymen hole was quite big compared to Sandra's and pink as pink can be. Truly, little girls pussies are the most beautiful thing created. With her legs up I was able to plunge my tongue into her little pink puckered bummy hole and each time I did, she went jerked her hips up.

What was it about little girls and their bum holes? Mary and Sandra both liked it a lot and it was probably because they had no pre-conceived inhibitions and the experience of having their pussy licked was probably just as natural as having their bums licked.

I for one, liked it a lot as well and all the girlfriends I have had always had some phobia about anal sex. I was really into their bummies. I can't say that I have ever been into anal sex but with these little girls I was and loved it. These little girls had no such phobias and licking their little bummy holes seemed natural to them.

I was so wrapped up licking her little puckered rosebud I had almost forgot about her clitoris. I spread her lips apart and to my amazement her clitoris was actually quite large. I sucked it into my mouth and she jumped forcing her pubic boned hard against my lips.

"Marco, oh Marco that feels so good, do more like that"

I sucked at her little button and nibbling it made her cry out.

"Iiieeee Marco, I think I need to pee again"

"Pee then Linda, pee in my mouth"

I sucked her hard as she ground her pussy against my eager mouth then stiffened.

"Oh I am peeing Marco"

No pee escaped her little pee hole as she wrapped her legs around my neck, squeezing me tight, her calves slapping up and down on my back as she bucked against my face. She squirted her juice. Little Linda was a squirter. I was beside myself. She bucked against my mouth and I could feel her pussy squirt at least three times and quite forcibly. My little Linda was having an orgasm. Seven years old, a squirter and having an orgasm. What could be better than that?

"Oh, oh, oh oh" she moaned over and over as I gorged myself on her pussy, sucking her flowing juices.

This little 7 year old was having the time of her life and she cried over and over for me not to stop. It was a good thing we weren't in the cave, the other girls would have thought I was killing her. She was so loud.

"Oh Marco, don't stop, it feels really funny. Oh Oh please more please" 

I sucked at her little hole and flicked her button over and over as she jerked and bucked against my face. This went on for over 3 minutes until finally she collapsed, her legs still wrapped tightly around my neck pulling my face tight against her little pussy. She laid there panting, unable to speak.

"Did you like that Linda?"

"Did you like that Linda?" I repeated

"Marco, oh what happened?"

Linda was in a daze, unable to talk. She just laid there panting like a young filly that had just run the mile.

"Oh Marco Ohhh Marco" she shuddered several times "That was so fantastic. It felt like I had to pee again but nothing came out"

"Oh a lot came out but it was not pee my little angel. Your little pussy was so wet and you taste so wonderful and clean. I love your little pussy Angel, so small and tight and just oozing with juice. You are a special little girl Linda"

"Marco, I liked that a lot and tonight is my turn to sleep with you. Will you do that again tonight, I liked that. It made my body tingle and when I needed to pee it felt like my little pussy was going to explode"

"Well it did explode angel and if you want we can do that again tonight. I am telling you though, I just know your little pussy is way too small for me to put my cock into"

"But we are still going to try right?"

"Oh yes we will definitely try. I would love to feel my cock in that little treasure of yours"

"Oh Goodie, I am so happy"

"Can I see your cock Marco?"

"Why?"

"Well, you got to see and touch mine so why can't I see and touch yours?"

"I think you are going to have to wait for that young lady, we really need to dig up some roots."

"Oh please just a little Ok?" 

"Well, OK but just a minute or two, no more, promise"

"Yes I promise"

No longer did I care what was right or wrong. I had crossed that bridge and loved every minute of it. I had placed my trust in my little girls that our secrets would be honored.

I undid my shorts and pushed them down, releasing my muffin snake, hard as a rock. Linda still stood there with only her tube top wrapped around her waist, her little pussy still oozing.

I sat down and lay back propped on my elbows and without hesitation, she dropped to her knees in front of me and took my cock in her hand, squeezing it hard.

"Can I lick it Marco, I wanted to in the cave but I was too shy. I love how it feels in my hand"

"Sure you can, Linda"

Without so much as a second delay she dropped her head down and pushed my bulbous knob into her mouth, her teeth raking the sensitive tip. She released it and looked at me, straight in the eye.

"It is so wonderful Marco, I think I am going to like this a lot. Both Mary and Sandra said they really liked how it tastes"

She took me again, only this time deeper and sucked hard. I felt the pull on my balls. She slid her tiny mouth up and down like she knew what she was doing and I couldn't argue with her, she did. 

"Ummmm, Ummmm, Ummmm"

"Oh Marco, this is so good, I love your cock. I wondered what it would be like and now I know, I love it"

She continued sucking, her up and down motion sending exquisite signals.

"Oh my God Linda, your mouth feels so good, where did you learn to suck like that"

She released my pulsing cock and again looked at me.

"I have never done this before. This is my very first time. I always heard the older girls talking about sucking cock. We saw on the Internet that it is called a blowjob but it should be called a suckjob. So I am sucking. Do you like it?"

"Well you listened well because I am so ready to cum; you have no idea how good you do that"

"You like it then, I am doing it good?"

"Oh yes, you are doing it good, but I have to warn you though, when a man has an orgasm, it isn't like a girl does, there is a lot of milk comes shooting out the end of his cock"

"Does it taste good?"

"Well I don't know, I have never tried it"

"Can I try it Marco, have the other girls tried your milk?"

"No, none of the other girls have Linda. Mary and Sandra sucked me but I didn't cum in their mouth. What they tasted was the pre-cum liquid you are tasting now. I have only been with Mary and Sandra, you know that"

"Can I be the first?"

"You want me to shoot my milk in your mouth?"

"Will you Marco, please, I would like to be the first at something, can I?"

"Are you sure, there will be a lot of it and it would be a shame if it just went to waste, you will have to swallow it and fast because it comes fast and for your first time you might not be able to handle it all and you might not like the taste"

"I will try Marco, I want to try, can I, can I try?"

"Well if you are sure then just keep doing what you were doing and I will let you know when to start swallowing Ok, I will just tap you on the head, Ok"

Before I could get the words out she was on my cock like it was the biggest lollypop in town. She kept looking up at me, like she was waiting for a sign. With each suck, I felt like my balls were going to disappear into her sweet little mouth, all stretched, lips pouting out, her throat muscles working hard. God she could suck. She kept taking more and more of my cock, deeper and deeper until this little 7 year old had my cock down her throat.

"Linda, where did you learn to do this. You are amazing little girl. How do you take my cock so deep in your mouth and throat?"

She stopped for a second and looked up at me.

"Well, I don't know but I can take it all can't I. It feels really good when it goes down my throat and I don't feel like I need to gag or anything like that. Do you like it?"

"Oh my God Linda, do I like it. I have never felt anything so awesome in my whole life. Yes, baby girl I love it a lot, keep doing it. I am nearly ready to cum"

Linda went back to the task at hand and kept moving her head up and down, sometimes only taking half and then would take it until her sweet lips were pressed against my balls and all the while, sucking hard. Amazing. Blow job no, Suck job yes and yes and yes. 

After less than a minute, the pot boiled and did it boil. I tapped her on the head as I felt the first jet snaking its way to the tip of my throbbing cock. She was ready. When the first spurt entered her mouth she pushed down, taking me deep into her throat. The first load shot directly down her throat. She pulled back as the second spurt entered her mouth. She swallowed quickly without missing a stroke. Over and over, several times my cock pulsed, sending another blast of my sperm into her loving mouth. She never wasted a drop. 

"Oh Marco, I like that so much, can I suck you like that tonight and taste your orgasm again, it is so good. It is a bit salty but oh so good, I love it and I did it first"

"Yup, you are the first and I can tell you the other girls, if they want to will be hard pressed to be better than you. You are amazing, and sure you can my little angel, sure you can suck me tonight"

I lay there with her between my legs, toying with my cock, waiting for more cum to emerge until finally she decided there was no more to be had, gave my knob one last kiss and stood up. She put on her shorts, I did the same, she pulled her top up to cover her little titties and we were done.

"So let's dig up some roots Ok and get back to the cave in time to make some supper"

We dug up a couple of arms full of yucca root and I slung a stem of bananas up on my shoulder and we headed back.

All the girls were waiting for us just sitting around talking and playing hand games. They would clap their hands together with the other girl and recite verses. It was kind of like rap music.

As we approached our camp an idea came to mind.

We had been stranded now for over three weeks and had used up all the toilet paper and napkins long ago. The girls were getting tired of using grass and leaves to wipe their bums after a poo and now of course the girls were complaining about not being able to wipe their bums when they went for a poo which we always did in pairs behind a large tree surrounded by bushes. That area was getting to smell bad and the girls were running out of places to poo and pee without stepping in another girls poo.

I was getting tired of hearing "EEEEEeeeuuuuuwwwwww"

I decided that we should poo and pee in the exit mouth of the stream. The waste would be carried downstream, away from our camp and the girls could wash themselves while in the water. The water at the exit was only about 18 inches deep so the girls could squat down and the water was warm enough. 

Chapter 20 - Linda's Night

They all looked at Linda as we approached and the smile on her face said it all. They knew something happened and it would only be a while before she divulged her new experience.

While the girls prepared supper, I dug a couple of holes and put bamboo poles in them and tied another with some vine then hung palm leaves to act as a screen. I must admit I was getting pretty good at this jungle shit and with my newly acquired tools the tasks were much easier. 

At first the girls thought it was a terrible idea. I decided to be the first. I found the experience to be quite pleasing.

Linda was the next to try it out and only to pee but when she told the other girls how nice it was, everyone gave it a try and they all liked it.

After supper we all sat around the fire, a nightly gathering. It was already getting dark and it looked like another storm was coming in so I pulled the palm leaf flap down over the entrance making it dark in the cave other than the soft flickering light from the fire. I was tired from our walk and digging and decided to lie down early.

One thing, I did notice was the absence of mosquitos which was odd. Most tropical countries and especially jungle has an abundance of them but we were not bothered by them at all.

The girls were teasing Linda, but she stood her ground and told them that she was ready and that today was her day and nothing was going to change that.

"You can tease me if you like but tonight I get to sleep with Marco and after today I am not afraid"

I got up kissed all my girls on the cheek and headed to the alcove. The daily fires kept the cave warm, comfortably warm and each night we all slept well. The absence of bugs and pesky mosquitos was a mystery but who were we to complain.

I pulled off my cloths and lay down pulling the airline blanket up covering my chest down to my knees. I laid there thinking about all that had happened to us in such a short time and what the final outcome was going to be and when.

Linda came into the alcove.

"Marco, can I come and lay with you now?"

"Sure angel, come"

Little shorty Linda came into the alcove, no longer shy but confident and crawled up on my bed and after this afternoons pussy lick showed no hesitation.

I yelled to the girls "Now listen all you girls, tomorrow we have a very busy day, I want all of us to go back to the plane and haul some more things back here so how about we all just get some sleep Ok"

"Ok Marco" came the chorus and a whole lot of giggling

"You heard me girls"

I just lay there with Linda tucked under my arm, the fire flickered light illuminating the alcove enough to see still and the embers casting a soft warm glow over the roof of the cave. Linda had her head in the crook of my arm and one arm over my chest.

I toyed with her little ass, that wonderful little ass. For such a little girl she had the most amazing ass.

"I love your sweet little bummy Linda, it is so cute and so small but so perfectly shaped"

"You really like it huh Marco?"

"Sure do angel now can I help you take off your cloths" I whispered

"No I can do it"

I watched her as she pulled her tube top over her head then lifted her bum, pushing down her shorts, and then tossing them on top of my cloths. I turned slightly on my side, propped up on my elbow and motioned her to lie on her back, toying gently with her tiny nipples which were now like two little raisins, hard and sensitive. She cooed softly, murmuring.

"Softly Marco, I like it softly. It makes my pussy tingle when you rub them softly, it tickles a little too. I like it a lot Marco"

I bent forward and licked her little nubs, sucking softly, drawing the skin around it into my mouth, then flicking her little hard nipples with my tongue. She was in ecstasy, she loved it.

I rolled and pulled her on top of me, her little titties right in my face, my fingers busy with her bummy cheeks, then dipped into her tiny pussy, bald, soft and smooth, virginal, wet, probably still from this afternoon.

She was mine to teach and I wondered how I was going to fuck this little angel, she surely wanted it and was surely wet enough but was she big enough. Would her tiny little hole open enough to even get my knob in? If I could then I could take her all the way. She wanted to feel my cock and now I was so wound up with lust for this tiny handful of a girl I was determined to do just that.

"Can you lick my pussy again Marco?" she whispered in my ear

"Sure can angel, move up on the bed a bit"

I sat up and moved down between her already splayed open legs. Her tiny treasure was mine for the taking. This little 7 year old was my woman for the night and she had waited all day for this and I was not going to disappoint her. 

I dropped my head down and lapped at her tiny hole searching her entrance with my tongue, entering her virginal passage, drawing her juices out. Her clitoris was now a hard little nub and drawing it into my mouth made her buck at my face. I continued plunging my tongue into her wet little hole then sucking her clitoris. She was so sweet, her little pussy quivering, open, expecting cock.

"Oh Oh Marco, Oh I like that, Oh Oh yes, more Marco, I like it so much, it feels so intense"

I lifted her legs up higher, my hands grasping the backs of her knees and curled my tongue into her bummy hole. Linda curled her fingers around my hands, pulling her legs and lifting her plump little bummy cheeks higher off the bed. I plunged my tongue deep into her bummy hole, her little rosebud relaxed. 

"Oh Marco, that feels really good. Oh Marco, do you like my bummy. Does it smell Ok?"

"Yes angel, I like your bummy and yes it smells Ok and it tastes wonderful, I like it a lot"

"I like it too, do more"

I continued, pushing my tongue into her now wet little bummy hole, then up to her pussy, sucking her little button, now hard and protruding, expectant. Each time I pushed into her bummy she pushed back seeking deeper penetration, moaning, wanting more.

"I think you are ready my little angel?"

"Yes I am ready, are we going to fuck now?"

"Yes we are going to try, I will go really slowly and if you feel any discomfort, I want you to stop me Ok?"

"Ok" She was trembling, not really knowing what was about to happen but wanted it, now matter what.

I pulled her up and sat up with her in my lap and lifted her to suck on her little tittie nubs feeling my cock between her tiny legs, then felt the heat of her wet little hole. I sucked her which brought more moans from her lips.

"This is going to hurt no matter how gentle I am angel, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeee Yeee Yeesss, I think so" she stuttered

With my left hand I positioned my bulging knob at the entrance to her tiny treasure and slopped it back and forth smearing her juice then dropped her down slowly. I pushed but my cock would not go past her labia. It felt like I was pushing against an immovable object, but I continued trying. After several attempts my cock could not enter her, I thought she was just too tensed up.

"Listen, angel you are so small I don't think I can fuck you in your little pussy but we could try your bummy, what do you think?"

"Ok but will it hurt the same?" she asked clinging to me

"I am sure it will feel funny and it might feel uncomfortable at first but after that I think you will like it. And if you don't like it we will stop"

"I want you to take hold of my cock and push it against your bummy hole"

Lifting her up with both hands, I leaned her back. She grasped my cock in one hand and positioned it to her bummy hole. It was wet and didn't need any lubrication. When I felt the tip of my cock on her sphincter, I pushed before she had a chance to think about it. I felt it open slightly. Several more pushes and I was sliding my bulbous knob into her puckered rosebud.

"Oh Marco, it feels funny but it feels really good too"

"Oh you like that do you?"

"Yes I do, do me more!"

I continued with a rocking motion, each time pushing a little harder until finally there was no resistance. I had almost half of my cock in her little bummy and she was purring. We continued like that for almost 5 minutes very slowly rocking back and forth. I had her pulled to my chest, she was content and she mewled every time my cock went a bit deeper. She was easily taking my cock in her sweet little ass, each stroke bringing new sensations.

"Oh Marco, this is so wonderful, but can we try my pussy again? I think I am really ready now"

I laid her back down, not saying a word, my cock still in her bummy, pressed there, clamped there by her bummy muscles. Exquisite pressure, gripping me.

I pulled out, then taking my cock in my hand moved it up to her absolutely oozing little pussy hole and pushed.

My knob firmly pressed against her hymen, loss of her virginity was a push away. 

"Oh, that feels good Marco; I thought you said it was going to hurt"

"It will angel, it will"

I decided to get it over with quickly and pushed her little 7 year old body down against the bed, one hand on her chest. I pushed hard, plowing my cock into her in one smooth motion. She screamed out loud.

"Aaaahhhh, oh it hurts, oh stop, oh stop Marco, it hurts so bad"

She started to cry, stuffed with my plundering meat, stretched to the hilt of my cock. Her tightness was almost too much for me to bear. Her pussy was like a tight vise, a very tight ring wrapped around my pulsing cock.

"What are you doing to her?" came the chorus from the peanut gallery"

"Ask Linda girls, ask Linda"

"Evv evvverryy thing is all right. Oh my God is everything all right"

"Do you want me to pull it out Linda?" I whispered now

"No but it hurts so much and it feels like my insides are going to burst. Oh it hurts Marco"

Her breathing came in pants, her tiny body shaking.

"Let me pull my cock out Linda, Ok"

I held her hips, my cock being squeezed out slowly until just my knob was inside her.

"Oh that feels better now, just like that"

"Well you did it angel, you are no longer a virgin. Do you want to stop now?"

"Yes, No, No can we try one more time?"

Without waiting to reply, I pushed her down again, once more stretching her tiny hole with my throbbing cock.

"Oh, Marco, it still hurts"

She was crying. I leaned forward and kissed her, still buried in her baby girl pussy. She wrapped her arms around my neck drawing her tiny body close to my chest.

I sat up pulling her with me, now sitting in my lap, clinging to me, sobbing. What the hell did I just do thoughts running in my dazed brain?

"Sshhhh Linda. Just relax angel, just relax and don't move, just concentrate on the fullness you feel and relax, try to relax, let your body go limp"

We sat like that for the longest time and I could feel her slowly dropping down even further on my cock, relaxing, feeling the fullness of my hard cock inside her.

"Oh Marco, it hurt so bad but now it doesn't hurt much anymore, can we try one more time?"

I lifted her again but only an inch and a bit then let her weight drop her back down and up and down several more times and she relaxed totally against my chest.

"It feels good now Marco, I feel so full but it feels good and weird at the same time, are we fucking now?"

"Oh you nasty little girl, yes we are. Are you ready to do more?"

"Yes, I think so, it feels pretty good and I don't feel any more pain"

I lifted her up until my cock nearly popped out of her little 7 year old pussy hole and slowly pushed her back down until I felt the wetness against my aching balls. Each time my cock passed over her now torn hymen she winced a little but didn't cry out.

We continued sliding her up and down on my cock and she was now helping me by lifting herself up with her legs, now enjoying the fucking she was getting. This skinny little 7 year old was so tight.

"Oh Marco, this is so wonderful. It feels like nothing else in the whole world. I am so happy Marco, I am so happy we are fucking and it doesn't hurt anymore"

"We are fucking girls, we are fucking so there. I told you I wouldn't chicken out. I told you"

This was one of those Kodak moments and by the sound of the applause coming from the common area it would have made the millenium archives.

"I am so happy as well angel"

I increased the intensity of my strokes hunching my hips up when I felt her sliding down but still letting her control my depth. Linda was doing great. The look on her face was one of absolute triumph. 

I could feel her every movement. Her little pussy sucking my engorged cock into her wet little hole and then the boil began. My cock swelled and when the first spurt of my hot semen entered her, she tensed and began jerking against me. 

"Oh Marco, I am getting that pee feeling again"

"Let it go baby girl, it isn't pee. You are cumming like a big girl. Let it come Linda"

I pumped at her tiny hole, fucking my spewing cock into her, filling her as she clamped her little pussy. Her pussy convulsed with each spurt.

"Oh, oh that feels so hot. Aaahhhh, Oh Oh Oh it won't stop Marco. OOoohh this is so wonderful. I love this so much Marco" She was now grunting each time my cock spurted and each time it spurted I pushed her down my cock buried to my balls in her little pussy.

Then she collapsed against my chest, her arms wrapped around my back.

"Oh Marco, that feeling is so wonderful, I love it so much. Is that my orgasm Marco? Do I have orgasms when you fuck me? I feel so full, Marco and so wet down there"

"Yes angel, I didn't think young girls your age could but I was wrong"

"Oh Marco, can we do it again right now, I want to do it again, can we?"

"A man needs a few minutes after he cums to be able to do it again but just sit here like this for a while Ok"

I could feel my sperm dripping down my balls as it oozed from her puffy pussy lips, she was full all right.

"Ok, then can we fuck some more?"

"Sure I guess so; this is your night angel"

"You know Marco, I am so happy here; I hope we never get rescued. I feel so good about this place now, I miss my Mom and Dad but you are my Daddy now and I am really happy now that we can fuck"

"Well, we have been here for over three weeks now angel and there has been no sign of anything or anybody but I am sure they will eventually find us"

"Oh I hope not"

I pulled a blanket up over her shoulders and she grabbed the corners with her arms under mine. I spread it out around us, then cupping her cute little ass cheeks pulled her tight against me, my cock a little softer but still buried in her little pussy. 

I was tired but this little girl. this tiny bundle of energy, full of my now softening cock was in heaven, my little angel, so pleased that I had taken her virginity, so pleased to have taken my cock, so pleased that she can now boast that she did it, not that anyone couldn't hear. 

She turned her head inwards against my chest and my nipple brushed against her cheek. I could feel her warm breath passing over it. She paused a moment then put her mouth on it and sucked. My cock jerked and she felt it.

"Do you like this too Marco?"

"Yes angel, I do"

She put it back in her mouth and sucked at it and with each suck, my cock jerked. She giggled.

"I know something else likes it too"

Linda nibbled at my nipple just like I had done hers and my cock sprang to attention in seconds.

"Oh you feel so big again Marco. Can you fuck me again now?"

"It would appear so, Yes angel"

I leaned forward; holding her tight against my chest with one hand, then laid her gently down on the seat cushions, my cock still buried in her little hole. I sat back on my heels and gripped her hips pulling her close, pushing my cock further into her. I leaned forward and licked her little titties. This tiny little spit of a girl was stuffed with my cock, her skinny legs dangling over my thighs. My sperm made her little hole slick.

"Marco, oh it feels so good. I want to fuck all night. Oh Oh Marco Oh" she moaned with each thrust of my hard cock.

"Yes little angel, we can fuck all night if you want to. I have had two days rest and they were great and I have my energy back so tonight I am going to fuck you until you walk funny tomorrow."

I didn't think I said that loud enough for the girls to hear it but from the snicker and giggles, I guessed wrong.

"You feel so tight and your little pussy squeezes my cock so tight"

I stopped pushing and concentrated on licking and sucking her little titties, her little raisin nipples tweaked to ecstasy. She loved it. After a few minutes, feeling her little pussy milking me, I felt my cock begin to spasm. I could feel my sperm beginning it's journey to her 7 year old pussy. She jerked when she felt my cock pulse and lifting her ass up off the cushion, she thrust her little pussy at me.

My cock slid in and out of her wet little hole so easily now and I was amazed at how this little 7 year old could take me deep without any pain or discomfort. She was so small yet she welcomed my plunging hard cock and wanted more.

When the first spurt of my hot semen entered her she almost leaped off the bed and gripped me around my back, pushing hard against me, trying to get every last millimetre of my pulsing spewing cock into her little pussy.

"Aaaahhhhh Aaaahhhhh Marco Oh it feels so good, Ohhhh I am getting that pee feeling again Marco, Oh push it into me Marco, push it into me more"

She was moaning and crying out, unable to contain her ecstasy as I fucked her little girl pussy. I drove into her not worried any more about hurting her, not worrying about the girls in the other room who at this point were either asleep or playing with themselves. 

If I had more she would have taken more. Then she just went limp. The last spurt of my cum pulsed into her and I felt the familiar sucking that a just fucked pussy does, drawing the sperm deep, seeking a home.

I was an animal with these girls and couldn't stop wanting to fuck them all even if I tried. I wanted them all, I wanted more than them all. I was now hoping we would never get rescued as well. We were all comfortable here and had settled into this new life. All the girls were happy, happier than I had seen them when we were back at home. They loved it here and each day they became more affectionate with each other and with me.

I laid down on my side and pulled her close to me and sleep overcame us both quickly.

Chapter 21 - Morning Bliss

The morning sun slowly began to light the cave and as I opened my eyes, I could see the silhouette of all the girls sitting around my bed, just staring quietly.

"Oh morning already?"

"Yes it is and you guys were so noisy last night. Linda, you did it. We didn't think you would be able to but you did it" said Audra. 

"I think next time I am going to draw for a turn too. If Linda can do it so can I"

"You little girls are so bad and I love you all so very much. Linda explained to me how you draw straws. Let me tell you that even if you get your turn, there is no obligation to have sex. You need to understand that. I need my rest and if all you want to do is snuggle and sleep with me, I am Ok with that. You realize that I can now be classed as a pedophile."

"Yes but you are our pedophile and we all love you right back" chimed 10 year old Allison Brooks

"You know we have been here now for over three weeks and we have all been talking about being rescued but we really don't want to be. We really like it here and if we get rescued we won't be able to do this anymore. We won't be able to go swimming in the nude, we won't be able to play all day long and we won't be able to explore or be with you like this" said Sandra

"Listen girls, yes we have been here for over three weeks and this is like a holiday for you all so don't be too quick to say you don't want to be rescued. I am sure you all miss your parents and soon you will all be whining about no TV or Phone or Facebook or popcorn or peanut butter or toilet paper or orange juice and a million other things that you used to take for granted because they were just there. You will all be wanting to go back home to all your nice big houses and nice things and I will be going to jail"

"You will not be going to jail. If we do get rescued I for one want to continue to have sex with you if I can" said Mary

"Me too" came replies from Sandra and Linda

"Oh sure, we all lived in nice houses and had nice things but our parents didn't take care of us. Just about all of us had a maid who did everything. Our parents are all working, driving their fancy cars, going to the opera, going out for dinner parties and yelling at us. Oh I know my Mom and Dad love me but that isn't enough. I would like to be poor and be around people who care about me." said Margie Cohen.

"Day after tomorrow is my turn" said Margie with a beaming smile 

"I quite like your system of deciding. So let me throw this at you. Even though I want my rest time, who decides who comes with me during the day if I decide to make a trip somewhere, because as Mary, Sandra and Linda can attest some nasty things happen on our walks" I said laughing

"Well you can just ask whose turn it is next and we will gladly go with you either alone or with everyone or whomever decides wants to go. One thing for certain though is no going alone. You made the rule so you have to obey it. Going alone would be my choice because I love nasty things" said Sandra

"Besides if we make a day trip with you and you do nasty things to us we will be that much more relaxed at bedtime and for those of us who have already experienced the nasty thing it will be like a bonus"

"You are a bad girl Sandra and I didn't realize that what we did was nasty. I kind of like that, nasty huh"

"Yup and you like it too"

"Like we said before Marco, we are just normal little girls who have been told that all this is wrong and preached to by our teachers and parents about this, that and the other thing but we are and have been curious about these things since we started school. Little girls mature a lot faster than boys do and we spend a lot of time on the Internet looking up dirty pictures and talking dirty in chat rooms" said Margie

"We get together often telling our parents we are studying music for band and we look at pictures of cocks and pussies and fucking and playing with our pussies" said Sandra

"Do you have any idea what a thrill it was for us to touch your penis. Just about all of us have brothers either older or younger and I have touched my brothers penis but it is nothing compared to yours Marco. Yours is so awesomely huge and hard and feels so powerful and really beautiful if I compare it to my brothers. Can we touch it now Marco?" said Margie with great anticipation in her voice.

"Listening to you bad little girls talk has made my cock hard"

The thoughts running through my head brought new fantasies. I flipped back the blanket and my cock sprang up twitching and pulsing. It was oozing pre-cum.

"Sure girls, it is all yours. I am past the point of resistance and from this point on you do not need to ask me. If you get the urge you can touch me anytime or do anything else you want. My cock is yours and he loves you all"

They all scooted closer, sitting around me as they had the other day only now they were bolder. We kept talking about our situation, about music, about movies, about cloths and about survival all the while with my cock in hand. 

Linda had turned around with her bum facing me and was resting on top of my chest, her legs stretched out to each side. I could feel their warm little hands all over my stomach, my cock, my balls, feeling between my legs, toying with the hair above my cock.

Then it started. Mary was the first to bend forward and lick the end of my oozing cock as Linda held it for her. Then one by one, they took turns first just a little lick then a suck or two then an all out orgy of mouths lapping up the copious river of pre-cum that pumped out of my throbbing cock. 

Margie had her plump delicious round little ass almost in my face and each time she bent forward for her turn to lick, her naked pussy opened beneath her sarong. 

They sat there examining my cock and balls, feeling the hardness and the softness of my knob. Giggling about how my balls hung down but when they touched my cock or sucked it, they moved.

Most of the girls by now had nothing more than a twist of cloth across their chest and either wore baggy tattered shorts or a skirt or a sarong fashioned from a T-shirt. Modesty was not an issue and all were comfortable. 

I reached forward giving Linda a little nudge. She turned to look at me and I motioned for her to get off me then lifted Margie's sarong and ran my finger down the crease of her cute little ass. She pushed back when my finger passed over her bummy hole. I pulled at the edge of her sarong and she slowly inched her way back then straddled me but still leaning forward when it was her turn. 

I placed my hands on each upper thigh, pulling Margie to my tongue and without even touching her pussy, plunged into her little puckered bummy hole. She pushed back seeking more, her little bummy opened allowing my tongue to enter. It was morning and nobody had bathed yet so her bummy had a distinct smell and taste. I was beginning to desire that taste and found it very arousing. I could feel my cock pulsing and I could feel her rosebud relaxing, seeking my tongue to go deeper.

I wanted to take her right then and there, to push my pulsing cock into her tight little ass hole but for now this would suffice. Only two days to wait.

My girls had lost all their little girl thoughts and had no inhibitions because nobody had taught them. They knew what felt good and what didn't and sought what felt good with a passion.

I made up my mind right at that moment, the first time I fucked Margie would be her bummy and not her sweet little 10 year old pussy which was now dripping all over my chin. I lapped at her tiny hole, sucking on her puffy labia, feeling a few soft hairs beginning to grow on each.

I was patient, enjoying the view, the smell and the taste of her little 10 year old ass and pussy and each time she leaned forward to suck and came back, I plunged my tongue into her deep. This made her suck harder, and it also made my balls churn. I was close to erupting and wondered how the girls would react to seeing my sperm shooting into the air.

All the while, the other girls were oblivious to my tonguing Margie's bummy and continued taking turns sucking my cock.

I could feel it coming and I think the girls sensed something was happening as well and stopped. 

"So who wants to see my milk shoot out?"

Everyone sang out approval. They had never seen a man ejaculate and this was definitely going to be an eye opener for them.

All but Mary, who took charge and worked her mouth down on me hard. Mary was good already and after only one time before knew and wanted to be the first to taste me. Little did she know that Linda had beat her to it. She was however, definitely my special little girl. It was certainly a toss up though between her and Linda.

The other girls sat there watching Mary's warm mouth stretch over my cock, all in awe at the sight. They had all taken a turn, some just a lick but others taking me fully in their sweet little virgin mouths but none of them had worked my cock like Mary was doing. She was on a mission to drink from the fountain. The vein beneath my cock was pulsing in her hand and then I came. The first jet caught her off guard but she swallowed fast and then another and another, too much for her little mouth to handle and she pulled away but before the next spurt Linda had her lips wrapped around me and her powerful sucking extended my orgasm and I continued to ejaculate. 

The other girls, now leaned back almost in shock. Between Linda and Mary not one drop went to waste. They each pushed and each took a turn opening their sweet mouth and taking my cock, sucking hard. I could feel the suction tearing at my balls, drawing every last drop into their eager mouths until finally there was no more. They both sat up but not before giving the tip of my cock a last lick.

"So did you like that ladies?"

"Aaaahhh yes Marco, you taste so good"

Linda leaned forward and licked a small drop from my stomach and then looked at the other girls.

"You snooze you loose" she chimed with a laugh

"Isn't it great Mary, don't you just love the taste?" piped Linda

"So you already tasted it?"

"Yup sure did, yesterday in the forest, it is so good"

"When can we try some?" asked the other girls

I could tell that some of them were going to have a hard time with taking my cum, not sucking though. When they were sucking me and it was their turn there was no hesitation.

"Well not right now that is for sure. How's about we get this place organized and then fix something for breakfast"

"Awwwwhhhh" came the chorus

"Listen girls, you nasty little girls. You are all so nasty and I love you all for that. My nasty little girls, I want nothing more than to make love to you all but you have to draw. That is the rule you all made but this morning was something special and if you all want to do this every morning, I do too and just like you win the chance to sleep with me, you can each have a turns drinking my milk, or share Ok?"

"Guys are not like girls. A girl can have a lot of orgasms one after the other, but a guy needs a little rest after each orgasm"

"Ok that is going to be so cool, I just love it here and don't ever want to go back home, not ever" exclaimed 11 year old Valerie Smith

"Do you know what I want to do today?"

"No" came a chorus

"I think we should take another trip back to the plane and see if we can't pry open the loading bay and get all the instruments and all the luggage. I am sure you girls are tired of all your tattered cloths and would like to put some decent cloths on"

"Getting the instruments is a cool idea but if it were up to me I wouldn't be wearing anything. The less cloths I have to wear the better" chimed the twins

I looked around at my tattered nasty little girls and they all looked so primitive, almost native like and I could see their point. It was hot and muggy in this paradise and cloths would be an unnecessary bother. Put them on, take them off, wash them, dry them. It sounded like a lot of work to me and I had no problems with my nearly naked little nymphs. If they didn't want to wear any cloths who was I to argue.

"You know, I don't have a problem with you ladies running around without shirts and I really don't have a problem with you not wearing panties but even in the jungle the aborigines wear a loin cloth. I think you should as well more for health reasons. Your titties are Ok but your pussy should be protected"

Chapter 22 - Free Style

We all helped with breakfast and cleaned up the cave, organizing all the seat cushions and cooking utensils then proceeded outdoors. Everyone decided it would be nice to have our morning swim before taking off. 

This had become a custom for us after breakfast and although we no longer had any soap, the warm clean water was more than enough to keep us squeaky clean. It felt so good to just float around, the girls always close, touching me and in turn me touching them. It was a close time for us and we talked about everything during our 30 minute wash cycle. We huddled, swam and jostled about, always a touch here and a caress. My cock was always the centre of attention and every opportunity to touch it was never missed.

I pulled little Linda close to me and ran my hand and fingers through her legs, feeling the juice from last evening still oozing from her tiny little 7 year old pussy. It felt so smooth and wonderful and she loved my attention to her treasure. I cleaned her little pussy as she clung to my chest, my left hand holding her up by her bummy cheek and my right hand drawing water from her little nub clitoris to her bummy hole and back. All the while she just purred, content.

"I really like this so much Marco, my turn is not for days but if you ever go for a walk and nobody else wants to come, can I."

"I don't see why not angel, I would like that as well. You are so very special and I love your little body and especially your little pussy"

"I can hardly wait to suck your big cock again Marco, I like it so much"

"Well so far there is nobody who even comes close my little angel and any time you want to suck me, just go ahead and do it and don't you worry about anybody else. If you see me laying around you feel free to suck me. I am all yours."

"Oh goody, because I really like the taste of your cum Marco. It is so fantastic"

We got our cloths back on if you could call them that and one last check of the cave, grabbed my tools and headed out. I walked behind and let the girls explore as we trekked through the now worn path. Surely if anyone had found the wreckage they would certainly follow this path and find us. The problem however was that the jungle had swallowed the plane which was now covered in vegetation. Our path, although slightly worn was obscured by the overhead canopy and would never be seen from the air. 

By this time, we had many excursions into the jungle in all directions and had yet to arrive at the ocean. My thoughts were that this island was either very large, much larger than 20 kilometres side to side. I determined that we had walked at least 5 or more kilometres in both directions and based upon the time and pace we walked and that we could not hear the wave roar that would signal an ocean near by. It could be an island or possible a peninsula but where exactly, I had no idea.

I decided that when I got back I would climb up the waterfall.

I was thinking it time to pack enough supplies for an overnight or even a two night excursion but leaving the girls alone for two or three days might prove a little stressful for them. All of us going would be out of the question and although I was content to spend the rest of my life here fucking my little girls it would be nice to know where we were and if indeed we were on an island and not some tip of mainland in some obscure corner of a country.

We got to the plane, now an easy trek and the canopy above the trail completely obscured the ground. There were very few rays of sunshine that actually touched ground. Using my axe and pick I was able to chop the locking mechanism loose. This released the door but we couldn't turn it so the latching pins were still in tact. No matter what we tried we could not turn the latch. I figured the door must be twisted a little and the locking pins wedged. After a couple of hours with no success, I gave up but was determined to come back each day for an hour or so to keep at it.

The girls were all either laying down on freshly pulled palm leaves or sitting on some broken part of the airplane, not saying much. I think the place gave them bad vibes based upon what we all knew was around here. Shallow graves with their dead schoolmates.

I couldn't help but notice that they didn't want to stay here any longer so I suggested we head back.

"Well girls, it looks like our trip was for nothing but I will come back another time to try again"

"Well just don't ask me to come with you next time" said Allison

"Me either" said Valerie then Susan then a whole chorus

"Well I don't blame you girls for not wanting to come. It is a pretty dismal place and really it gives me a sad feeling as well so if you don't want to come you don't have to"

"I do want to get that door open though so I will be back tomorrow"

"Just give me a minute to check on the grave site"

I walked back and surveyed the grave. Nothing had been disturbed. My thoughts were to Agnes, the pilot and co-pilot and flight attendant. Where the hell did they go and if the girls were thrown out like they were, where did the rest go. Very strange.

"Now let's get out of here and back home, I could do with some lunch and a swim"

We hurried back to the cave, the demeanour of the girls changed as soon as we were a couple hundred yards away from the plane. I just had a though about the black box because if I remembered correctly there was a beacon or transponder of some sort built in. Why was it not working, where was it, perhaps buried under a lot of jungle floor and or under the plane. I made a mental note for tomorrow to search for it.

We prepared some lunch, our daily diet consisted of yucca, boniato, bananas and pineapple, so far no meat but I could tell by the complexion and energy levels of the girls that we were all doing fine without it. In the course of the last three weeks I had noticed the girls urinating and the colour was a bright yellow indicating sufficient vitamin content. 

Speaking of the girls urinating, I have watched them all squatting down and there is something a little exciting about watching that. Since they have been urinating and pooping in the creek I haven't had much opportunity to see them but on our little excursions nearly all of them just squat down on the side of the trail and let it fly. Amazing sight and they do it in front of me, some even looking me eye to eye with a smile on their beautiful faces. They get a really big thrill watching me. If I really need to go I can squirt about a meter and it never ceases to be an amazement to them to watch my pee fly.

After lunch we all went swimming and this daily ritual was good exercise and all the girls had mastered it and swam well. Playing with the girls in the water was always an exciting time for me and the girls as well and as always they never got tired of touching my cock that was always hard. Seeing them laying on the back, on their stomachs, backs sides with their legs in any one of a hundred positions, exposing their little treasures was equally exciting.

My shorts were becoming equally tattered and depending on how I sat or crouched, the tip of my cock was always sticking out of the leg hole. I wondered how they would react if I just went naked. I walked around most of the time with a hard on and the girls knew it and loved to look at my cock and sneak a feel whenever I passed by. They were so enthralled with my cock and secretly I hoped that never changed. I wondered how long it would be before they lost interest in their new toy, hopefully never but I knew it would.

Margie never strayed far from me and several times she swam to me, grabbing hold of my cock, using it to pull herself to me. Her warm hand wrapped around my cock felt good as did the little hands of all my girls.

I fondled her little titties, hard little titties. Margie was a swimmer and had big chest muscles and her titties were just really big hard nipples. Margie had big hair down to her waist. How she kept it shining was beyond me but she had wonderful hair. I touched her little pussy which had a slight growth of dark hair covering her labia. It felt wonderful, seeking her clitoris, rubbing it side to side, making her squirm.

"Marco, I am so excited. It is my turn next and I can hardly wait"

"Well Margie, I too am excited as you can tell, you have the most wonderful ass, do you know that?"

"Only because you tell me that, do you think I have a nice bum?"

"Yes I do, a most wonderful little ass for a girl your age and being a swimmer your body is so firm. Your skin is soft but your body tone is amazing"

She swam away with a huge grin on her face, leaving me thinking about shoving my cock into her sweet ass, my cock twitching. I had already decided that I was going to bust her bummy first then take her pussy. 

Although the girls had become accustomed to peeing and pooping in the creek, I decided to dig a hole and build an outdoor toilet and decided to get right on that without delay. I figured that somehow I could get the toilet from the plane and fashion it somehow to use in our outhouse.

After my swim, I left the girls and strayed into the jungle, close to the ladder side of the rock face looking for a suitable place to dig a hole that was close enough to be convenient for the girls and I then remembered the climb. 

I decided to overcome my fear and scale the rock face in hopes to find out where the hell we were. I started my climb and slowly made it to the top. I was scared as hell because it must have been at least 50 meters to the top. It was an easy ascent but still fucking high.

I scanned the horizon and all I could see in either direction was jungle tree tops. Not a good sign. The curviture of the earth allows one to see approximately 8 miles so for eight miles in either direction there was nothing. 

So far we had not encountered any dangerous animals either but that didn't mean there weren't any and venturing into the jungle with a Buck knife didn't sound like good odds if there was a tiger or some other meat eating carnivore. I was glad I had my spears at least. 

At that moment I had a brain wave. Wouldn't airplanes by law have to be equipped with a flare gun? I would think so. Next trip I was going to rip the shit out of that plane but then also got thinking that it might have been in the part of the plane that was missing and ground under the fusilage.

I slid most of the way back down and decided that once a day I would make the climb. It was easy getting up and easy getting down. I no longer feared being up there.

Once down I continued my search for a suitable location for an outhouse.

Next to the rock face and about 3 meters in was a fairly large cluster of some type of palm I guessed but they would serve as an anchor for whatever structure I was going to build above the pit. I wondered if the toilet seat in the plane was salvageable and decided to check that out tomorrow on a solo trip.

I started digging. I had a hole about 2 feet by 2 feet and about 3 feet deep in about 3 hours and as it was now getting late in the day and I could still hear some of the girls in the water and decided to head up to the cave to relax a bit before having to prepare something for dinner.

After a quick dip to wash the sweat and dirt off I crawled into the alcove, intent on catching a few winks, but on turning around noticed Mary standing there looking like she was going to cry.

"What is the matter Mary? Come over here and tell me what is wrong"

Mary slowly moved towards me, then sat down, her slender body quivering slightly, looking at me intently.

"What is the matter Mary?"

"You told me I was your special girl and all the other girls are getting a turn and you told me that I could be with you whenever I wanted and now it has been days since you touched me and tonight you will be sleeping with Margie and when am I going to be special again"

"Oh my little darling, come here. I have touched you in the pool and held you close and kissed you"

She crawled over to me, I pulled her into my lap, her legs spread on either side, her arms wrapping around my back, pulling me close, tightly and a small whimper escaped her lips. 

"Oh Marco, I love you so much and you told me that I could be with you whenever I wanted and that isn't possible, you are always busy with something and then at night it is always someone else" she sobbed

"Listen angel, don't cry now, I will take you with me tomorrow Ok and we can be special together Ok, but you know I have to respect the other girls as well, they all wanted a turn and I know I have been busy and I do think you are special, so just be patient and I will show you just how special you really are Ok"

"Ok, but only you and I tomorrow right"

"Right, just you and I, now give me a big kiss and tell me you love me again"

She lifted her face to mine and pushed her soft full lips to mine. I pushed my tongue into her open mouth. I reached into my shorts and pulled my cock up against my stomach then I gripped her little bum cheeks and pulled her tight to my now hard cock. She squirmed, pressing her little pussy against my pulsing bulge.

"Oh Marco, I love your cock so much and I am really jealous that I have to share him with the others, but as long as I am going to be special, I can handle that"

"Listen sweetheart, you were the first and you are so special and I love your body and I especially love your little pussy and I know it isn't fair to you that you have to share but be a big girl and love me like I love you"

Mary ground her little 9 year old pussy against my cock for several minutes. I imagined that tiny hairless wonder, now wet, grinding her little button back and forth, building up to release. I let her go with it and after a few minutes I could feel her body tense. I pulled her close and ran my finger over here little bum hole. She clenched then started clutching my neck, grinding harder as her orgasm rocked her skinny little body. After she relaxed, she sank into my lap. I pulled her closer, holding her tight.

"Mary, listen. I want to get a bit of rest right now Ok, why don't you go back to the girls and tomorrow we can do this again Ok. Tomorrow I will show you something really really special"

"Ok Marco, I am not sad anymore and I love you"

Mary toddled off and I drifted off, thoughts of Mary's little pussy and that little rosebud of hers, all pink and puckered. Tomorrow I was going to take her in her bum.

Chapter 23 - Sex Education

I awoke after only about an hour of deep sleep. All the girls had crowded in the alcove.

"Marco we're hungry, can we start preparing supper?"

"Sure you can my angels, give me a few minutes and I will help you"

"You don't have to, if you want to relax. You work really hard here and you are always good to us and we like it here. We know how to cook now and cleaning up our home is so easy because there are lots of us and we all work together as a team. We will call you when supper is ready." said Margie Cohen

"Well, I don't mind helping out and besides it is an opportunity to be close to my little angels. I love you all so much and you are all so special. It is amazing how our disaster has brought us together like a family but together as friends"

"Not to mention the added perks eh" said Valerie Smith 

"I can hardly wait until my perk comes. My turn is after Margie" she continued

"You girls are going to kill me"

"I am so excited Marco, I just know I am going to love it. Mary, Linda and Sandra said it was the most wonderful thing they have ever experienced and I can hardly wait. I love sucking your cock on our special mornings too." she said then left with all the other girls busily peeling yucca and preparing fruit.

I looked around at all my little girls and wondered how long this fantasy was going to last. I wanted it to last forever but I knew that someday we would be rescued. Little did I know that the search for the plane had turned up nothing and had been called off. We were all presumed dead and unless someone stumbled on us by accident, our chances or getting found were slim and none.

I tended to the fire and helped prepare the food, after which we all ate. There was always an abundance of fruit, yucca and boniato to satisfy our hunger and the girls were thriving on this new life we had carved out of the jungle for ourselves. Well we didn't actually carve it out, we just took advantage of the natural beauty and our cave home was more than comfortable. We were in paradise and everyone knew it and loved it.

After dinner, we all sat around exchanging stories about one thing and another until chubby 9 year old Audra Tarpin brought up a different topic.

"Marco, why is so wrong for little girls like us to have sex?"

"Oh Audra, what a question. I guess the right answer would be that you are too young to understand the complexities of sex and that society taboos sex before you reach a certain age"

"But what is so complex about sex. It is just a cock and a pussy and if two people willingly want to put the two together and have sex why can't they?" asked Audra

"We have over the years, thought that little girls do not have the mental aptitude to know the difference between right and wrong and that older men and boys take advantage of that fact. It is true that men, have always sought virginity and want to be the first lover a young girl has. I don't know what the reasoning is but I can tell you from my own experiences here with you all that there is nothing in this world that is equal to taking a girls virginity. 

Your little treasures are the most sacred thing you have and to give it up willingly is a sign of maturity beyond your tender years. I can't tell you how much I love you all. You are all so special and certainly this experience has matured you a lot but remember you are still little girls. For all of you to want to give your treasure to me the ultimate gift. Nothing else in the world can compare to that."

"But Marco, my little pussy has been getting wet since I was six years old" said Brenda Martin

"Mine too" replied her sister Patty

"Marco, I can't think of anything more special than the first time I had sex with you and I could do it everyday, all day" said Mary

"Me too, Marco, it was so wonderful and when I had an orgasm I thought I was going to burst" said Linda

"Me too Marco, it was the most exciting moment of my whole life and can't think of anything I would rather do than to fuck with you" replied Sandra

They all started, an open conversation, like I wasn't there, about when they first noticed getting wet and seeing a creamy substance in their panties and how and when they first discovered their clitorises and what it felt like to rub it and how wet they got when they did. 

I sat there listening to all of this, my cock a missile, bulging against my leg, pulsing, wanting. I thought about Mary and what I was going to do to her tomorrow. I thought about little Linda and how tight she was. I thought about Sandra and her sweet ass. 

They talked about how excited they were when they played with my cock and how much they liked to suck it and how they were scared about their first time feeling my cock and Mary, Linda and Sandra expressed how much they loved the feeling of being filled and what it felt like when they came and what it felt like when I shot my load into them.

"So Marco, when your cock gets wet, is it the same as with us?" asked Valerie Smith

"Well, yes it is the same. When a man and a woman, in this case little girls, get sexually excited, they start to secrete a liquid that is really slippery and helps lubricate their vaginas during sex. Even if you don't have sex, just the excitement of it is enough to get your body ready for it" I replied

"But why does our pussy get wet when we don't even play with it?" asked Audra Tarpin

"Well, when young girls are developing, their bodies go through various stages and what you see in your panties is your body's way of keeping your pussy clean. It doesn't always mean that you are sexually excited but normally girls and women secrete a liquid to keep themselves clean. The body looks after itself" I replied

And so we continued discussing all sorts of things, from titties to bummies to pussies and all the things that might relate to them. The girls ate it up and I am sure they were all wet just listening. I could see most of them squirming as they sat in various positions. I, trying not to be too obvious, kept looking at their crotches wondering what flavour awaited me.

"Well young ladies, I am off to bed. I am tired and need to relax a little so Good Night"

I kissed them all, one by one, some on the cheek, some on the lips but all of them responded warmly, putting their arms around my neck, pulling me close. I was in heaven and with all these angels, I never wanted it to end.

Chapter 24 - Margie's Night

I went outside to pee and then to the pond to wash up before going to bed, then still dripping and naked, stood outside, the warm breeze cooling my skin, drying naturally. After a few minutes, I entered the cave still naked, going straight to the alcove. All the girls turned to watch me, smiling, happy and content. What wonderful little creatures they were, so amazingly beautiful, so young, so innocent yet so naughty and desirable.

Margie was waiting, smiling and looking so innocent with a look of impatience on her face. I could tell she was ready for what was about to happen. I crawled up behind her and pulled her close, my erection pressed against her back, my balls pressed against her bummy cheeks. I put my arms around her and cupped her firm chest and toyed with her nipples, her skin so smooth and soft and pressed my finger into her cleft, through the leg of her shorts. She purred.

Margie was 10 years old, had a terrific voice and did background vocals for Sonya but she liked to play the cello. She also played drums and played well. Her thick brown hair cascaded down her back stopping just above her deep dimples and love handles on her chubby ass. Margie had full red lips with a wonderful smile full of sparkling white teeth. He nipples were quite big and almost permanently erect and dark.

Pushing aside her long shiny brown hair with my chin, I nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses just behind her ear. She bent her head to one side granting me access to her soft skin, soaking up my kisses. I ran my tongue along her shoulder, stopping just behind her ear. She melted and purred like a kitten.

"Oh Marco, that feels so wonderful, you are so gentle. It makes me tingle all over."

I could feel the heat building between her legs, which were now splayed open. I toyed with her little girl nipples giving each a little tweak that brought sighs and moans from her.

"Margie your little body feels so good"

I undid the string of her top that was tied around her neck and pulled it over her head as she raised her arms to help me. It was already beginning to darken in the alcove and the glow from the fire made her skin shine. My cock was pulsing against her back and she wiggled back and forth rolling it between us.

The girls were all so accustomed to seeing and feeling my cock.

I got up on my knees and laid her down, undoing the button on her jean shorts, then sliding the zipper down, pulled them off revealing the sweetest, puffiest little pussy I ever did see. All the girls had somewhat of a puffy mons but Margie's exaggerated that fact.

I crawled up leaning over her, kissing each of her little titties, gently sucking each one then sought her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. She had the most wonderfully soft lips and kissing her was extremely pleasurable. After a few minutes, she got the hang of it and sucked my lips, pulling them into her mouth. I gave her my tongue which she sucked hard.

After several minutes, I stopped and moved back down her cuddly body, stopping at her nipples, then her belly button then down to the downy soft hair above her treasure. The hair was so soft and straight and sparse, not curly and her little girl scent, was pungent and so intoxicating. 

I flicked at her clitoris, now engorged and protruding. This brought intense moans.

"Marco, oooooohhhhhh that feels so good, ooohh Marco, oohh I like this so much"

I lapped at her dripping wet puffy lips, the stringy pussy juice clinging to my lips as I drank her nectar. I plunged my tongue into her virgin wetness, gripping her plump ass, drawing her tight against my probing tongue. I knew right then, she was going to love getting fucked. She shook all over, in the throws of passion, wanting, seeking more. When I snaked my tongue and hooked it into her bummy hole, she stiffened like a board.

"Oh yes Marco, oh yes, that feels so good, do more, do more please, do more"

I rolled her over and for the first time got a really good look at her amazing ass, heart shaped, plump and so firm. I kneaded her buttocks and gripping each one, spread them apart and plunged my tongue directly into her wet rosebud. Margie lifted her ass up off the bed, seeking my tongue to go deeper and then she started to shake, her ass bucking against my plunging tongue.

"Oooooohhhh, oooooohhhhhh it feels so, ooooooohhhhhh yes, oooohhh more"

She was having an orgasm, an intense orgasm after only a few licks. She was going to be easy to please. I crawled up, straddled her and positioned my rock hard cock at her bummy hole and pushed. She pushed back and my bulbous knob popped in past her sphincter. I held it there for a few seconds until she pushed back, seeking more and then I entered her all the way, pushing my hard cock deep into her bowel. Her sweet little virgin ass offered no resistance. I pulled at her hips lifting her to her knees and gripped her by her hips, my thumbs in her deep dimples.

"Oh Marco, that feels so good, am I a dirty girl because I like it in my bum" Margie moaned 

"No angel you are not a dirty little girl but one amazing little girl and your little bummy feels so wonderful. Does it hurt at all?" I asked

"No it feels funny but good and I feel so full"

"Just relax angel and let me fuck your little bummy hole"

"Ok" she replied as she put her head down again with her hands on either side.

I gripped her baby love handles and pulled my throbbing cock out until it was just the knob lodged in her tight little ring. When I pushed back in she moaned.

"Ooooohhhh, Ooooohhhh, Oooohhhh" she grunted each time I thrust my pulsing hard cock into her rosebud.

She was amazing and her plump little heart shaped ass was easy to grip, grasping complete handfulls of soft pliable flesh I pumped into her with such enjoyment, such excruciating pleasure. 

After less than a minute she started again. I could feel her body quiver and could feel her bummy contracting.

"Ohh Marco, I am getting that feeling again"

Hearing that set my balls to burn and I exploded in her sweet clenching ass. I pushed my throbbing cock into her deep, holding her bummy cheeks, pulling her tight against me as my cock pumped my cum, spurt after spurt shot deep into her tender body. 

"Oh Oh Oh, Aaaaaggggghhhhh" she gurgled as another wave of pleasure coursed through her body, spreading like a wildfire until I could hardly hold on to her.

I pushed hard into her and held her as my cum boiled out the bulbous knob of my throbbing cock. Jet after jet of hot sperm, entered her sending more burning fire through her. She was vibrating and the feeling of my hot sperm, jetting into her rosebud was more than she could handle. She collapsed, pushing her legs straight out.

I dropped with her and my weight ground her pelvis into the bed, forcing my cock even further into her sweet tight ass. Her amazing buttocks cushioned me as her bummy muscles clenched my cock, milking my sperm.

I knew right then that she was going to be one of my favorites. I rolled over onto my side and pulled her close, fondling her nipples. In spoon position and my cock still hard and still buried in her tight ring and I could feel it pinching, milking my cock of it's load.

"Did you like that Margie?"

"Marco" she whispered "That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened and I have never felt anything so wonderful"

"Well, what did it feel like?"

"When I felt you shooting your milk in me, my whole body got this really funny feeling like I needed to pee and it felt like I was peeing but I wasn't"

"You orgasm really easily and I think your sweet little ass just loved it. Are you Ok with me putting my cock in your ass?"

"Wow Marco, I love your cock in my bum. That was so amazing. I love it, those are so awesome, can I have another one?"

"Sure can"

I pulled my cock from her bummy, still hard as a pipe and rolled her onto her back, then crawled between her legs. I had prepared for this and had a small pan of water to wash myself. Fucking these little girls was the most exciting thing I have ever experienced and one orgasm after another was no problem. My cock never seemed to lose it's hardness, always seeming ready for another.

"This time I am going to fuck your beautiful pussy and it is going to hurt a bit so don't be alarmed. It will only hurt for a little bit but then it will get better Ok"

"Ok, I will be alright, I just want to have another orgasm. I don't care if it hurts. I just want to fuck. Oh I love saying that word and when I can say it and actually mean it, that's even better."

I felt her little pussy and it was all puffy and sopping wet from her bummy fuck. I positioned my cock against her little girl hole and pushed slowly until I had about 2 inches of my thundering hard cock in her tight little hole. She had a look of amazement on her face and a smile a mile wide. Gripping her thighs, I pushed my throbbing cock into her completely, watching her face.

I could not sense the feeling of her hymen and wondered if she was a virgin.

"Marco, that feels so good"

I pulled back out and drove into her again until my balls were pressed tight against her plump cheeks. I couldn't feel her hymen

"Doesn't it hurt Margie?"

"No, I feel really full though and it feels better than in my bummy, I like this better but I still like my bummy"

"Are you a virgin Margie"

"Not any more, but you are the first. Nobody other than my Mom has ever seen me naked except when I was a little girl. Before you, I had never seen a cock let alone touched one."

"So this is your first time" I said continuing to fuck her little girl pussy.

"Yes, this is my first time and I like it a lot"

"The reason I ask is because it would appear that your hymen is either not there or it is stretching without tearing"

"I didn't feel anything Marco, it just felt really good when you pushed your cock in. I love it"

I leaned forward and took one of her little titties in my mouth and sucked at the nipple making her mewl, purring like a kitten.

Her little pussy felt so wonderful. Deciding whose little pussy felt the best up to this point would be impossible to determine because they all were so tight and so wet but Margie had a comfort to her and she took me easily. Sliding into her wet pussy was like sliding into a velvet glove. Her strong leg muscles and buttock muscles gave her body some depth.

I continued to suck her little nipples and with the position of my cock in her tight little pussy, I was pushing it into her stroking her G spot. It was something I hadn't felt with the other girls and each time I thrust my bulging knob against it she moaned loudly. I just knew the other girls could hear us and wondered what they were talking about.

Margie was moaning and purring so loudly and when I covered her mouth with kisses, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me tight.

"Mmmmmmm, uuuuugggghhh, ooooohhhh Marco, Oooohhh yes, I like that, Ooohhh that spot makes my body shake, Ooohhhh, Mmmmmmm, Oh Marco, I am having an orgasm again"

I kept up the stroking of my cock into her womanly girl hole, keeping my knob pressing against the spot she loved and held her down, sucking on her hard little nipples. She stiffened, trying to straighten her legs but I held her firm. Just when I felt her little pussy convulse, I bit lightly on her nipple. 

"Aaaaiiiieeeee" she squealed aloud "I am having another orgasm Marco, Oh I love this so much"

She was panting like a marathon runner and each time she relaxed, I started moving my cock in and out of her again, concentrating on her love spot. Time after time, I lost count, she orgasmed and each time I bit down on her tiny hard nipples sending her over the edge.

She squealed and moaned, sweat was pouring off her face and a pool had formed in her belly button. I kept it up until she couldn't take any more, then exploded into her now wet open pussy, filling her with my hot sperm, the sound of her wetness and my sperm made a sucking sound as I pushed deep into her.

"Oh Marco, please stop, please stop, I can't take it anymore. I want more but I can't. Oh I feel so wonderful"

I held the knob of my cock against her love spot once more making her body vibrated under me, unable to move. I have never in my life fucked a woman who experienced the same passion as this little 10 year old vixen. The other girls, paled in comparison to her lust for my cock and I wanted her again, but knew it would have to wait a while. Without a doubt Margie was top of the heap.

I kissed her face and her lips and she returned them with passion.

"Marco, I can't believe I had so many orgasms. They are so wonderful and I want more. Can we fuck again in a little while?"

"Well I would like to but after what you just did to me, I am going to need a rest. What do you say we sleep a bit?"

"Ok but when I am ready can I wake you?"

"Sure can but let me sleep an hour or so Ok? I can hardly wait my little angel. Your little pussy is so amazing and so sensitive. Your love spot is incredibly sensitive and I love how you orgasm, now let's just relax and try to sleep"

"Ok, but I don't think I can, but I will try"

I am sure I slept no more than a couple of hours and was awakened by my erection. The warmth of her mouth wrapped around my cock and her warm hands cupping my balls woke me with a smile.

"You are a nasty little girl, aren't you Margie?"

"Yup, and I like it a lot and I know something else that likes it a lot too" she said almost muffling between sucks

"I like that very much as well angel and it looks like he is ready for some of that sweet little pussy of yours. Are you ready?"

"Yup, I am ready"

I was not able to see her well as the fire had died down to embers so I stopped her and got up quietly and put a couple of palm husks on the firepit. 

Within a minute there was enough light to see her glowing body. The dark shadows made it erotic. 

"You have an amazing ass Margie, your buttocks are so firm and muscular. Truly amazing girl"

"Do you like it Marco?"

"Yes I do and your little pussy is so sweet, come and give me a big kiss"

She popped my cock from her mouth and slid up laying on top of me and put her lips to mine. She drew up her legs on either side of me, resting on her knees. I gripped her ass cheeks, one in each hand, spreading them apart, dipping my fingers into her soaking wet pussy. 

I lifted her up a bit and pulled her chest to my face, grazing my tongue over each nipple till they stood hard.

"Move down a bit angel"

She moved down and felt my cock twitching against her wetness. I grasped my throbbing cock, rubbing it up and down her wet little girl slit until my cock was as wet as her then hunched my hips forward and entered her.

She gasped and pushed back then sat up dropping down burying my cock in her. 

"Ohhh, that feels so good, I love your cock so much Marco"

She sat there, my cock embeded in her pussy. With her cheeks spread, I could feel her bummy against me warming my balls, wet and slick with her pussy juice. Margie placed her hands on my chest and I placed my hands in her armpits with my thumbs kneeding her nipples. She lifted her pussy from my cock until it was only my bulbous knob within her treasure and then in a rythmic motion, began fucking my cock in and out of her wetness.

She found her spot and by changing her angle, slid along my cock which was now pressed against my stomach. She moaned and whimpered each time I tweaked her nipples and within a minute she started.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Aaaiiieeee, I am having another orgasm, Oh I love this so fucking much Marco"

She convulsed upon my turgid cock, ever seeking the spot, increasing her pleasure and continued rocking back and forth. This little nymph could not get enough of my hard cock and after she had orgasmed at least five times, she stopped and held me deep, waiting for her senses to come back to normal.

I still had not cum yet and my balls were aching to pump my seed into her puffy young pussy again. I pulled her down to me and kissed her full lips, the beads of sweat on her upper lip were salty. I started to move my hips, stroking my cock into her tight passage, now copiously wet with her little girl juice.

"Marco, why can something so wonderful be so bad"

"I don't know but it is, but we are way past that aren't we?"

"I love this so much and can hardly wait until it is my turn again"

"Well your turn isn't over yet, young lady. I want to cum in your bummy, is that Ok?"

"Oh yes, I like that, do you want me to get on my knees again?"

I told her yes, and crawled up behind her, lathering her pussy juice up and into her tight crinkled rosebud, positioned my cock and pushed into her bummy.

"Oh, Marco yes, fuck my little bummy, Ohhhh I like that so much, push your big cock all the way in. I like talking dirty, can you teach me more dirty things to say?"

"Oh you are a bad little girl Margie and I love you for that. I can talk really dirty to you if you like and then you can just repeat what I say"

"Ok, mmmmmm that feel good when you push it in all the way"

"I love fucking your little rosebud Margie, your ass is so tight, pinching my prick"

"Your little pussy is my favorite though, your ass is great but your cunty is the best. You like it when I fuck your pussy don't you?"

"Oh yes, Marco I love it when you fuck my pussy and right now feeling your big hard prick shoved into my tight little ass feels good too"

She caught onto talking dirty fast and hearing her say those things got me going. I began thrusting into her wetness, drawing my cock all the way out to my bulbous purple helmet and then stroking into her until my balls slapped against her dripping wet pussy. I had dumped a huge load of cum into her pussy during the night and I was sure that because of her tightness, most of it was still there. I could feel the boil begin in my balls, now sucked up into two tight knots under my throbbing cock.

"I am going to cum baby girl, I am going to fill your sweet little asshole with my cum, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready, cum in my ass Marco. Oh I do so like talking dirty. Fuck my ass Marco, oooohhhh yes, shove that big beautiful cock into my little ass"

Hearing her talk like that made my lust for her so powerful. The first jet of my hot sperm shot from my cock when I was in her deep and the second when only my knob was inside her tight little bummy ring. When I pushed back into her tight ass, she pushed back at my cock in a manner like she was trying to poo. The sudden relax of her sphincter opened her crinkled little rosebud and my cock plowed home, my cum squirting out of her bummy.

"Ooooohhhhh Marco, yes, fuck my bummy, aaaahhhhh, give it to me all. Oooohhh, I like this so much, yes, yes yes" 

She cried as I rammed my cock into her with abandon. Driving my cock to the hilt each time my sperm jetted from my bulbous knob. When the last spurt entered her ass, she collapsed, giggling. I dropped with her, my full weight bearing down on her ample cheeks, my cock buried deep. I rested there inside her. I leaned forward kissing the back of her neck, bringing muffled mewling from her sweet lips.

"Marco, how am I going to be able to wait until it is my turn again. This is so wonderful and I just want more and more of that big cock of yours. I love the feeling when you shoot your sperm in me. It feels so hot"

"Well, I don't know angel but I am sure we can work something out so that you don't have to wait so long. Be patient and it will all work out. Everyone has a turn at night but we can always sneak away during the day too"

"Oh goody, I am so loving this Marco. My mother would have a heart attack if she could see me now"

"I'll just bet that every mother would have a heart attack if they could see their little girls now and every father would want my balls hanging from their rearview mirror"

We fucked twice more that night and each time, she came several times. I only had to slide my cock against her spot for a few minutes or sometimes just holding it there pressed against her spot to make her cum. She was so easy and would press for more until she collapsed with exhaustion.

I was spent, but tomorrow was another day.

End of Chapters 13 to 24

(To Be Continued Dear Readers)


	2. Chapter 2

The Plane Crash  
Mggggg Sex Vaginal Anal Sucking Fucking Consensual Underage

 

Chapters 1 to 12

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2018

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult male and several girls between the ages 7 to 12. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, anal and vaginal. There are no instances of rape, torture, bdsm or any other mistreatment or coercion and all sex is between consenting persons. By consensus, all sex was initiated by the curious young girls.

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 1 Introduction

The school day started normal as they always did. Children running in the halls to stow their backpacks in their lockers and the screeching and yelling. 

Nauton Heights Elementary School was situated in an affluent neighborhood in Southern California and the children were usually driven to school in their parents BMWs, Mercedes, Lexus or other luxury vehicles. The parents usually both worked but the children were well bred and with a few exceptions very well mannered. Children ranged in age from 6 to 12 and the mix ratio was about 60 percent girls and 40 percent boys.

My name is Marcello Fendi but everyone calls me Marco. I teach music along with 2 female teachers Agnes Miller and Annie Sherlock. Agnes is 43 years old, Annie is 34 and I am 37. 

The school has two bands, one mixed and one all girl. The youngest in the all girl band is 7 years old and the oldest 11 soon to be 12. The mixed band is mediocre, good but mediocre, however the all girl band is exceptionally good and has won a number of awards and trophies in band competitions throughout the city, state and country.

Today was a special day for the all girl school band. Myself and the other two music teachers have been organizing a trip to Australia for over 2 years and today we leave for a 10 day musical journey to the land down under. The parents signed off on the trip over a year ago. The father of one of the girls owns a corporate jet and he offered to provide the plane, pilots and one attendant and all we had to do was pay for the fuel and airport taxes and expenses. A very generous fellow not that any of the parents couldn't afford to pay for first class tickets anywhere. However, getting medical certificates, insurance, deposits from parents and other travel documents has taken the better part of the year. However, we are finally going and today was the day. 

The bus to take us to the airport had been parked outside since 6:00 A.M. and as the girls arrive, their luggage was checked for the usual things that may not be taken and then loaded. The girls then went to their class and would be called when it was time to leave. Our flight left at 5:30 PM and we needed to be at the airport two hours before and with the normal confusion at the airport we decided to leave the school just after lunch. The ride to the airport was only 20 minutes so we should have a good hour and a half before check in.

We, the teachers met in the lunch room to do our final review of documents and discussed the coming days itinerary. 

Lunch was over and finally the moment we had all been waiting for arrived and an announcement over the intercom let the girls know it was time to head to the bus. Our trip to the airport was unusually quiet but some of the girls were showing signs of excitement while others were sullen and withdrawn most likely attributed to insecurity and although we had made numerous bus trips, this was the first one out of the country and for longer than a weekend.

The airport ordeal was a breeze and the corporate personnel were waiting for us and had prepared for our arrival with several attendants at our disposal. Only one would be flying with us but the company pulled out all the stops for us. All the girls lost their anxiety and were now all smiles and ready to get on the plane. Over the next few hours however, moods changed from happy to sad, crying and whining to laughing and giggling with the occasional vomiting to round out the swings.

I have always had a good and open relationship with all the girls and many times they have confided in me against school policy but my intentions were always honorable and did not share their trust with the others. If it had been something serious of course I would have, but mostly it involved young girl stuff concerning a boy who had been bothering them and things like that. Gaining trust with young girls is not easy and I have never abused my authority nor in any way been involved with any of them in an inappropriate manner. Trust is trust.

The time seemed to fly by and before we knew it our boarding call was announced. 

The plane was a corporate passenger jet MD83 with a 32 passenger capacity. Our flight was 13 hours. The jet had been fitted with a custom interior with luxury seats that were set up in four seat arrangements separated by a coffee type table on each side of the plane. The first two quads with 8 seats per side were separated by a bulkhead to the central area with 4 seats along the wing on each side facing the center a table in front of each seat. Another bulkhead separated the remaining single quad on each side for a total of 32 passengers. Flight crew seating and kitchen were up front behind the pilot cabin separated by another full height bulkhead and bathrooms were at the back along with a storage area that ran the full width of the back of the plane. 

Each girl had their designated seat for airline security reasons but the attendant let the girls sit wherever they liked. I chose to be seated at the back of the plane thinking some peace and quiet would be great and possibly could stretch out and get some decent sleep. Annie sat in the first row aisle and Agnes in center section because she always liked flying with a seat over the wing. The two emergency doors were located on either side of the center seating.

The bulkhead in front of the last row was high enough so that you could just see over it when seated.

All the carry on was stowed and the flight attendant gave the standard safety message as the plane jerked back, being pushed away from the terminal. The whine of the turbines increased and we were on our way. The taxi to the runway was a bit bumpy and some girls got a bit apprehensive but I decided to let the ladies deal with that and settled back in my seat. 

Chapter 2 Departure

The takeoff brought great squeals. For some girls, this was their first flight and did not know what to expect, however in a matter of minutes we were airborne, the plane smoothed out and calm descended in the cabin. The fasten seat belt sign was turned off and as soon as it was, the bathroom became the destination of choice for a few girls and I could see the monkey see monkey do coming a mile away so I decided to get in line before all 18 girls were lined up. I didn't realize how badly I needed to go until I felt the stirrings of a piss hardon.

I unfastened my seatbelt and stepped into the isle just in time to get ahead of another three girls. Allison, a bright and gifted 10 year old pushed in behind me. Mary Atkinson, a tall skinny 9 year old redhead with freckles was in front of me. Allison was pushed tight against me by two other girls behind her and that forced me against Mary. My now semi hardon was pressed against her bottom. Mary turned, looked up and smiled. I could feel the heat from her buttocks and my cock flexed. 

"Girls please, don't push. Just relax you aren't going to get into the bathroom any sooner by pushing"

Crap I thought, just what you need. Did she feel my cock against her? I smiled back and turned somewhat to the side and looked down wondering if it was noticeable. I turned back to Mary only to see her looking at the bulge in my pants as well. She looked up again, staring me right in the eyes and smiled again. 

Now I was embarrassed and she could tell I was, but didn't turn her eyes away. I pushed back against Allison to gain a little more room then turned back facing Mary's back. She giggled and turned to look forward again. Holy crap, I thought. What a fucking error that was and tried to look like nothing happened but my face showed my embarrassment but thankfully it was only Mary who saw it.

The line up continued to grow and now there were about 10 girls behind me with only Mary and one other girl ahead of me and one in the bathroom. Everyone needed to pee at the same time. The girls behind kept pushing and more than once my now erect cock, straining against my trousers poked Mary, who giggled each time. I kept pushing back to keep from bumping up against Mary, who was now obviously aware of the bulge in my pants and kept turning to look and then looking up and smiling. 

I was quite worried now because, if you know young girls, you know they can't keep a secret and the last thing I needed was for the whole troop to hear about Marco's hardon in the bathroom lineup. It was finally my turn and Mary went into the bathroom. I waited a while after finishing hoping that she had gone back to her seat and that would be the end of that.

My exit was a lucky one and Mary had gone back to her seat in the second row in front of me but she was standing in the isle and looked directly at my crotch first, then looked up and smiled then sat down. 

About an hour after takeoff, the attendant served us supper. Not your typical airline food and a mental note of thanks to the owner of the plane. We were all very hungry and it tasted great. After all the trays and garbage had been collected I went to the front of the plane and conferred with Agnes first in the center seats and then Annie to ensure that all was well and was stopped by Mary.

"Marco, is everything Ok?" asked Mary

"Yes, sweety everything is fine. Aren't you tired? I see your friend is already asleep"

Agnes although awake was about two winks away from being dead.

"No I am not tired at all and I think the excitement of everything is keeping me awake. It looks like Mrs. Miller is almost asleep as well."

"Oh well, everything is just great. I am going to talk Mrs. Sherlock now so you just relax and enjoy the flight"

It was now nearly 8:00 PM and the cabin lights were dimmed. A lot of the girls were already asleep so an air of tranquility descended upon the cabin. 

I went back to my seat at the back, content in the feeling that all was well. I tipped my seat back, feeling the tension of the day melt away and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep. I couldn't have been asleep for more than 20 minutes and was awaked by the flight attendant who instructed me to assist the other ladies in ensuring the girls all had their seat belts fastened as we were passing through a thunder storm as was already evident by the roughness of the ride. 

The attendant assured us that this was normal over this part of the Pacific and not to worry. The captain advised us via the intercom that an electrical storm was in our path a couple of hours ahead, but he was changing course to avoid the brunt of it. After ensuring all the girls were safely buckled up I went back to my seat and buckled up as well. The plane bumped and ground against the turbulence outside and a few of the girls were a bit scared but the flight attendant kept passing by those that were and after a while everyone settled down and became accustomed to the bumpy ride. 

Once again I settled back against my seat and closed my eyes. My mind drifted and was half in the zone and the other half thinking about our trip.

Chapter 3 Inappropriate Behavior

"Marco, can I sit with you? Marco are you awake? Marco?"

I was slow in responding and a bit startled by hearing her.

"Ah, Umm, Ahh Mary, what is wrong?"

"I am a bit worried and all the seats with Ms. Miller and Ms. Sherlock are taken by other girls and I am sitting by myself"

"Can't you find someone else to sit with? There aren't a lot of empty seats Mary"

"No, is it a problem to sit with you?"

"Well, no I don't think so but I think you should talk to Ms. Miller first"

"I did and she told me to ask you."

"Well as long as Ms. Miller says it is Ok, then Ok, come on and sit down"

I helped her fasten her seatbelt and then settled back again and closed my eyes.

"Aren't you scared Marco?"

"No sweety, I have been on many flights and there is always some turbulence. It is nothing to worry about. Now why don't you just relax and try to get some sleep"

I never really paid much attention to the girls before. Oh don't get me wrong, I certainly noticed the budding little breasts and the swell of their bottoms and their flat little tummies beginning to bulge out but I was never turned on by that. 

Now I found myself studying Mary. Her long coltish legs jutting from her thigh length shorts, her flat tummy with her outy bellybutton, her little cone shaped puffies pressed out against her halter top and her full lips. 

"Can I sit right next to you Marco?"

"Why, are you not comfortable there?"

"Sure but I would feel more secure if I sat right next to you"

"Oh alright, move over"

She loosened her seatbelt and lifted the arm rest separating the seats, slid over and snuggled up to me. The overhead light was on, beamed directly at her seat and when she bent forward to tighten her seatbelt again, the light caught her hair and the redness came out sparkling like a sunburst. She really was a young beauty and someday some lucky guy would have her. I have always had a thing for redheads. My father told me they were trouble and red haired women were the work of the devil, but what did he know, my mother was blonde.

She leaned her head back slightly and pressed her cheek against me and I could smell her freshness even though we had spent the better part of the day in the airport. Whatever shampoo she used had a wonderful odor. She looked so cute sitting there. Her freckles covered her arms and the underside of her eyes and on down her cheeks fading near her cute little chin. I felt my cock stir.

"Comfortable now sweety?"

"Yes, really comfortable and I feel safe now too"

I reached up and turned off both lights.

After a few minutes she started to squirm and lifted my arm up over her head and then snuggled in closer. My arm rested behind her neck and with my hand resting on the seat. She reached for my hand and pulled it tight against her thigh. My cock twitched again.

A few minutes later she was asleep and I followed right behind her. I guess we must have slept for about 2 hours or at least I did but when I woke in a dream like state feeling a warm little hand stroking my erection. I nearly jumped out of my seat, pushing her hand away quickly when I realized I wasn't dreaming.

"Mary, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered as I brushed her hand away the second time.

We whispered.

"I couldn't sleep Marco and I was curious about your thingy. I felt it against my bummy when we were in the bathroom lineup and it felt really hard, like it is right now"

"Well, young lady that is very inappropriate and don't do it again Ok"

"Ok Marco, I was just curious is all, but it feels really nice when it is hard like is now. I'm sorry Marco, don't say anything Ok. I don't want to get into trouble. Please promise you won't say anything. Please Marco"

"Ok, Ok Mary, please let's not talk about this anymore, and please please, you don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone. It would get us both into a whole lot of trouble"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about our little secret, but I really like how it feels Marco."

"Yah well, just don't say anything, promise me, not anyone Ok"

"Ok, I promise, not anyone. You know we talk about you in school all the time."

"Wha-wha-wha what do you mean you talk about me all the time?"

"We have seen your thingy through your pants and talk about what it would look like. We are all curious you know."

"Mary this is totally inappropriate and I do not want to talk about it any more. You promised me you won't say anthing to anyone about this"

"I said I promise and I keep my promises"

"Ok thanks Mary, now just sit back and go to sleep"

"Can I touch it once more before I go to sleep?"

"Mary, what the hell Mary. Of course not Mary. Holy shit Mary. Sorry for the language but Mary what you did was so inappropriate. Just go to sleep OK"

Chapter 4 The Crash

I no sooner got those words out of my mouth when suddenly the plane dropped and the heart in your throat feeling caught me by surprise. The plane then shuddered as it veered sharply to the right. I slid up the window blind and was blinded by a lightning fork.

Screams eminated throughout the cabin and then the lights flickered and went out. I could hear the jet engines winding down in pitch and that worried me. A few seconds later the backup kicked in but I knew something was wrong when the co-pilot came out of the cockpit.

All the girls were crying and screaming and then an enormous flash pitched the cabin into total darkness for a few seconds with only the flash from the lightning storm illuminated the cabin. The cabin lights flickered on and off.

I knew we were in deep trouble before the co-pilot announced it in a loud voice.

"Everyone, please try to stay calm. Ensure your seatbelts are fastened tightly. We are going to make an emergency landing."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was scared as well and even though he could barely be heard above the now wailing girls, his message hit me like a brick. Where we were I did not know but over the Pacific somewhere for sure and pitch black outside. Were we going to land in water? Where the hell were we going to make an emergency landing?

In my mind there was no such thing as an emergency landing. How about an emergency fucking crash. In the direction designated by the flight path in the seat pocket there were not many places to make an emergency crash landing. The time was now 2:20 so we had been in the air for nearly 8 1/2 hours more or less which would mean we were past Hawaii. Depending on which way the pilot turned to avoid the storm would put us somewhere over French Polynesia and there were plenty of islands there but were we close enough. There is a lot of open water out here.

I straighted up my seat back and did the same for Mary. I knew from the pressure on my seat belt we were slowing down and descending fast. I looked out the window. Aside from the flashes of lightning I could not see any ground illumination that would designate a city or something. Nothing. Now I started to get a bit worried.

Even though I was a bit scared, trying to comfort Mary helped me abate my own fear.

The flight attendant had secured all the girls and overhead bins as well as personally instructing each row about emergency landing procedures then took her own seat. The plane was in a steep descent and my thoughts were either we are going into the ocean head first or the pilot knows where we are and has a landing site not on water. We were slowing rapidly and descending rapidly.

I thought we were a bit higher but the sudden horrendous ripping and tearing of metal told me we were crashing and badly. This was no emergency landing. This was a crash and before I had time to think the right wing must have struck something because the last thing I saw was the gaping hole in the side of the plane where the wing should have been. The tail whipped to the left then right and my head crashed against the window and it was lights out.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I came to, I could feel the blood running down my cheek as I slumped forward. I turned to see Mary still out but could see no sign of trauma. Through blood soaked eyes I peered over the seat and started to cry.

The whole front section of the plane was missing and nothing but a giant hole where it used to be. Luckily there was no fire yet but from the look of the inside of the plane I was not sure if anyone had survived. I knew we were on land because there was no water flooding so that was a good thing. We were stopped and that too was a very good thing. Now to survey the damage. 

I unfastened my seatbelt and half rolled over Mary who was now coming around.

"Are you Ok sweety?"

"Yes, I think so, my arm hurts really bad and so does my leg but I think I am Ok" she said wimpering, her eyes full of tears.

"I am going to check out the situation, you stay here and don't move or touch anything"

"Ok but I am really scared"

"Don't be scared sweety, nothing more is going to happen, just wait here until I come to get you"

Mental head count, two adult women, 1 adult male me, 18 young girls, 1 flight attendant and pilot and co-pilot. 

I moved into the isle. The plane had come to rest on an angle with the left wing down and the nose of the plane which no longer existed driven into the dirt. The dirt had been scooped up and was strewn throughout the plane. The angle made it difficult to navigate.

The center seating section where Agnes sat with the three girls was gone leaving nothing but another gaping hole where the wing was attached. There was no sign of Agnes nor the girls who sat next to her.

The carnage was devistating and I could hear the wails of the girls eminating from the seats to my left and ahead. As I struggled to walk through the short isle I quickly surveyed the situation, there was blood everywhere which was not a good sign. Whose I did not know.

When I got to the front and saw what was left of Annie I was horrified. She had been crushed by the forward bulkhead doubled over with her head squashed down on the table in front of her seat. The girl with her and one of the two girls on the other side was the same and dead I assumed because there was no movement and a lot of blood. 

The remaining girl in the window seat was still alive but covered in blood, I was hoping it wasn't hers. Her name was Margie Cohen, her eyes were closed but wailing uncontrollably.

"Margie, Margie, can you hear me"

My voice jolted her and she slowly opened her eyes. Terror was written all over her face. 

"Yes but I can't move my legs and they hurt really really bad"

"Are you bleeding anywhere?"

"No I don't think so, but my legs hurt"

"Well you just wait right here"

The girl in the opposite window seat had a huge gash across her neck and obviously dead and probably the source of all the blood. The girl beside her was hurt but alive.

I moved back towards the back of the plane. The third row girls were banged up but responded when I called them.

I instructed everyone to get out of their seats and head to the front of the plane and move outside and help anyone who was hurt. The emergency lights flickered and tears streamed from my eyes making it difficult to see but I continued, shocked beyond belief. 

I went to the back of the plane and got Mary. She was wailing and in a panic. I carried her outside then I instructed the girls not hurt to attend to those that were. The three missing girls and Agnes and the other three meant that only 12 girls remained. 

Annie was dead and Agnes missing and it was dark and raining so searching for her and the other two girls was not an option at this point as there were more important issues to deal with.

Finally I had surveyed everywhere inside the plane and checked all the girls presumed dead for pulse and got none then went outside to take a head count. There were 10 girls apparently with no major injuries other than a few scrapes and minor cuts. They were all crying and I pulled them all close in a group hug and told them to relax and sit down for a few minutes. That hardly worked as the wailing continued.

I explained to them that there were girls dead and moving them out of the plane right now was not an option. Right now we needed calm. I instructed them to clear a spot under a huge palm tree and get some palm leaves to cover the ground.

The temperature was a bit cool but still bearable, the lightning continued to light the dark sky as the rain kept pelting down upon the wreckage and thankfully the grove of palm trees shed the rain to the outside of the palm canopy and the ground underneath was relatively dry. Our only light was that produced by the storm and a dim shadowed light from the gaping hole in the front of the plane. It was now nearly 3:00 in the morning and dawn I was sure would bring a whole new perspective on the wreckage.

The plane although a total wreck had maintained battery backup power and a few overhead lights flickered enough to provide the dimmest of light.

The girls were all still wailing like banshees and trying to talk to them was an effort in futility until I shouted at them to shut the hell up for a minute.

I once again organized the girls, instructing them to remain calm and to care for their friends, to stay close to one another not knowing where the hell we were and what dangers could be around. In the face of my own panic and shock, I tried to show the girls some courage.

Chapter 5 - Medic Medic

We were all just fucked. Where the pilot and co-pilot were would have to be determined at first light along with the whereabouts of the flight attendant. Annie was dead and Agnes missing left me the lone adult to deal with this nightmare. I had no idea where the flight attendant was nor the pilot and co-pilot. First I needed to assess the health of the girls and treat any injuries.

"Listen girls! GIRLS please listen up Ok. I want everyone to check each other over, head to foot and if you have a sore anywhere lift your cloths or whatever so you can see where it is you hurt. Come on now, let's get to it here. If you are hurt or bleeding get over here now. I want to check you over. I am not a doctor but I know first aid and this is no time to be shy"

"Margie, are you OK. How are your legs?"

"I think I am Ok Marco. They still hurt but they are probably just bruised. I am OK"

"I will check you over as well but first let's get the others checked out. I don't want anyone dying of neglect"

This was going to be difficult because the flickering light escaping through the nose of the plane just barely made things visible.

The first injured girl I attended to, Linda Marshal appeared to be having trouble breathing. Her pullover top had blood down the right side just below her armpit but she was conscious and coherent at least. I told her I would have to lift her top to check her injury. She said that was Ok.

"Be gentle though I hurt Marco, it hurts really bad"

"Don't you worry angel, I will be gentle"

I lifted her arms above her head, then lifted her top a little but couldn't see anything so I called Mary Atkinson to assist me. I told her to peel her top up by grasping the waist band and slowly pull it over her head, while I held her arms straight above her head. She stood there naked from the waist up. The lightning flashed and I noticed a cut or more a deep scratch about three inches long extending from just below her nipple to just under her armpit and blood was trickling but didn't look life threatening.

I told Mary to put pressure on her wound while I quickly ran back to plane and rummaged for the first aid kit. I remembered the flight attendant pointing to a cupboard behind the bathroom where emergency equipment was stored. Luckily the first aid kit was easily found and seemingly undamaged. I grabbed a couple of carry on bags that appeared to have cloths in them and hurried back to attend to the wounded girls.

The first aid kit had an assortment of gauze bandages and rolls of gauze and tape as well. I found a spray bandage aerosol can, which I had never seen before other than an ad on TV so I knew that was a good find. 

I couldn't help but noticed the slight swelling of Linda's nipple which meant she was starting to grow titties and thought, how beautiful a young girls nipple was. I also thought how the hell does a 7 year old girl start to grow titties. 

I proceeded to clean her wound and sprayed it once then dabbed the wound and sprayed it again. The bleeding stopped. I then dressed her wound with a combination of gauze and cloth strips I ripped from a blouse in one of the carry on bags. I told Mary to dig up a dry top if she could find one in the carry on bags and instructed Valerie Smith to help Mary put it on her and sit with her. I quickly moved on to the next girl.

Audra Brown had a broken arm and a patch of flesh peeled from a point to a triangular shape just above her knee. The wound was about 2 inches long and I am sure it must have hurt like hell. The cut I could easily dress and hold together with some tape although she needed stitches, that wasn't going to happen but it was not going to be easy to set her arm and without any pain killers or topical freezing she was in for a screaming session. 

The thought occurred to me that perhaps a shot of some alcohol, like you see in the movies might dull the pain a little. Once again I rushed back to the plane and headed to the back cupboards again. Maybe the boss left his liquor even though this flight was for minors. I rummaged through all the cabinets and aside from discovering a significant amount of freeze dried food, I did find several bottles of all different types of alcohol. They were all expensive brands there was a large bottle of Johnny Walker Red and a bottle of Gran Marnier. I cracked the JW and took a good pull. and headed back to the girls.

"Audra you have a broken arm and I need to reset it and it is going to hurt really bad but I want you to drink as much of this bottle as you can before I start OK"

"What is it Marco?"

"It is a liquor, sweet and tastes like oranges and you are going to need something to dull the pain. I also need to cut away the sleeve of your sweater"

"Oh Marco, but this is my favorite sweater"

"Listen Audra, this is no time to get sentimental, I don't think we can take it off without a lot of pain, now just drink this and relax a bit and I will check on another girl and get back to you in a few minutes"

The sweat and rain had my face drenched and I was almost in a state of panic having to deal with the situation but when the going gets tough, the tough get going.

She proceeded to take tiny swigs from the bottle and then decided she liked it and took a few good gulps and laid back down.

"See to it that she drinks enough of this Mary but not too much so she passes out drunk"

"I will Marco"

The next girl, Allison Brooks, aside from a few scrapes didn't look injured but I could tell she was in severe pain, probably from some internal injury and judging from the lump on her forehead a concusion as well. 

"Where do you hurt Allison"

"My tummy hurts and so does my head and I feel like I am going to be sick"

I decided that at this point there wasn't much I could do for her. Giving her medication from the first aid kit was not the correct thing to do if she did have a concusion.

"Well, listen I don't see any real problems other than the lump on your head and I want you to lay quite for a while and if you still feel naucious I will get you something, but try not to go to sleep Ok"

"Mary, see that Allison has a few swigs of that bottle as well and don't let her go to sleep"

"Ok Marco, here Allison, take a drink of this"

I called Brenda to sit with her.

"Do not let her go to sleep Brenda, she needs to stay awake. I don't care how you do it but just don't let her go to sleep"

"Ok Marco but hurry Ok, I hurt really bad inside" replied Allison

I called Patty her twin as well to come and sit with her and instructed them as well to make sure she didn't doze off.

I moved quickly to attend to the next girl, Susan Black.

"Where do you hurt Susan?"

"My bummy hurts and so does my arm and I feel wet between my legs"

"Did you pee your pants, Susan"

"Of course not Marco, I am not a little girl you know" she said with some disgust in her voice.

Oh Jesus, I thought how the hell was I going to handle this one.

"Ok, well first lay down and roll over if you can and I will check out your back first. I don't know about checking between your legs though. I can call one of the other girls to do that."

"No, No you do it Ok please, I won't be embarrased Marco"

I pulled a somewhat dry palm leaf over and she lay down and rolled over. I pushed up her top, which clung to her wet body. The lightning still had not subsided and enabled me to catch glimpes of her. I could not see any marks or blood.

"No lower down on my bum Marco"

I looked lower but couldn't see anything either, well that wasn't exactly true, she had two of the deepest dimples on her back I have ever seen.

"I don't see anything, down further Susan"

"Yes on my bummy cheeks Marco, do you not know where a bummy is?"

She laughed and then started to wimper.

"Very funny young lady, very funny. Ok listen, I am going to pull your shorts down a bit so just relax Ok"

"Oh it's Ok Marco, you are like my doctor now and it is Ok if you see me"

I pulled her shorts down a short ways and nothing and continued until half of her ass was showing. She had a large scratch that started just below her bum crease and extended to her left hip. From what I could see by the lightning flashes it was fire red but not openly bleeding. I touched it and she winced. 

"Oh that hurts Marco!"

She had a very plump little ass, well defined hips and together with her dimples showed all the signs of womanhood fast approaching.

I pulled her shorts back up and pulled her top down.

"Well Susan, it looks like a scratch, a pretty bad one but I think it will be Ok, there seems to be a bit of blood where you bum is but we can check it better in the morning when we have light, now what is wrong with your arm"

"It feels numb and it starts to hurt right from my shoulder"

"Well roll over and lets check out your arm"

She rolled over. I picked up her arm by her wrist and slowly raised it higher and higher until it was almost straight up when she winced. I placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled slightly lifting more and felt a slight pop. Her shoulder had been dislocated and the pop meant it was back in place.

"Wow, you really are a good doctor Marco."

"Are you Ok now?"

"Yes but I feel really wet down there Marco"

"Well listen Susan, I am not sure what you mean by wet down there but I feel a bit uncomfortable with examining you there"

"Marco, you told Audra this is no time to get sentimental, well this is no time to get scared either, I am scared so please"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to look and see why I am wet there, I could be bleeding to death Marco"

"Well why can't you just run your fingers down there and see if there is any place you feel pain?"

"Marco, don't you think I would have already done that. I need you to have a look please, please Marco. I am scared"

The words from this little 11 year old struck me and she was right. The other girls were all huddled around one another really not paying any attention to me and a good thing too because I was scared as shit and my hands were shaking. 

"Ok, Ok then I will examine you there. I don't know how because your shorts are pretty tight"

Without so much as a second to waste, she lifted her ass up off the palm leaf.

"Pull down my shorts Marco, please you are scaring me"

Shaking like a leaf, I pulled down her shorts one more time, slowly, wondering what I was going to see. My hands were shaking as I pulled her shorts down over her mons, a lightning flash illuminated her almost hairless little girl pussy and I caught glimpse of her clitoris. I thought to myself, holy crap would you look at the size of that thing but pulled my thoughts back to the task at hand. 

I continued pulling her shorts down and her panties came with them until they were mid thigh. I could see a bit of blood on her thigh but nothing else. 

"Susan I am not sure what I am supposed to do here. I am not a doctor and don't feel comfortable touching you"

"Marco please"

I reached out and spread her thighs as much as I could and waited for a lightning flash and ran my finger through her labia. 

She giggled.

What are you giggling about.

"That felt good"

I held them up to see and they were covered in blood. 

"I am so sorry Susan. I did not mean to do that"

My first thought was Oh fuck, she is bleeding to death from the scratch on her bum but then I realized that there was too much blood and especially where I got it from.

I caught myself and then realized that it might be her period. She was turning 12 in a few days.

"Susan, I am not sure but I think you are starting your period, do you think that is possible?"

"Yes, it is possible because for the last few months I have had a bit of blood in my panties and but my Mom said that it would be a while before I actually started, so yes it is possible"

I reached in to grab the hem of her shorts and quickly pulled them up and accidentally brushed the back of my fingers over her clitoris, which stood out like a little finger and she giggled again.

"What are you giggling about now?"

"That tickled"

"You must be feeling much better now with your shoulder set"

I knew what she giggled about because I felt her little cock clitoris as I pulled her panties up. My cock stirred. I felt ashamed.

I told her I had to get back to the other girls and instructed Mary to organize the other older girls to gather more palm leaves and to shake them off to get most of the rain off them. While they were doing that I went to tend to Audra who should have been drunk by now.

"Audra, Audra, AUDRA"

No response, I checked the bottle and she had drunk almost half of it. That would have put me out. The girls had removed her sweater and it lay on top of her rain soaked body. I lifted it up a little and pushed it to one side to gain access to her arm and noticed they took off her training bra as well or she wasn't wearing one. She had breasts, I mean breasts. Eleven years old but with real breasts I attributed that to being Hispanic.

"Sandra come here and help me with Audra" 

"Listen carefully, I need you to hold her down, sit on her chest with your legs on either side and I will try to reset her broken arm."

"Ok, like this Marco?"

Sandra straddled Audra, and I slowly moved her arm to one side pulling it between my legs and braced my foot against Sandra's leg.

"Ready, Sandra?"

"Yes Marco"

I began by slowly pulling on her arm and could feel the grating of bone on bone and winced, luckily it was her upper arm. I asked Sandra to put her hands around the upper part of the break and help me align it with the lower part. I pulled harder and could feel the bones meshing correctly or at least close to being correct. We fashioned a splint using some branches and tied it up with strips of a wet shirt.

"Good work Sandra. Now if you can sit with her a while, I think she is pretty intoxicated"

She never so much as made a sound during the whole process, but I knew she would be wailing tomorrow. 

Chapter 6 - Waiting For Daylight

"OK is there anyone else who needs immediate medical attention"

No came a chorus

"Listen up girls, I want you to gather round and stay close together. It looks like you have enough palm leaves so huddle together and I will go back into the plane to look for something to build a shelter"

It was still a few hours before light so I went back to the plane to see what I could find to use as some cover. The flashes of lightning were a good source of light and thankfully the emergency lighting was still functioning, flickering but functioning. All the girls were shivering, mostly from trauma because it wasn't really that cold out. Finally I found the location of the emergency life raft which contained a wealth of usable items including a flashlight. The raft had a length of rope strung through eyelets was just what I needed.

I returned to the girls and stretched the rope between two palm trunks and pulled it tight and began leaning the palm leaves against it to create a lean-to, then using the palm leaves under the injured girls as a sled pulled them in out of the rain and instructed all the other girls to huddle around them and to hold each other to keep warm. I leaned the large palm leaves on both sides making a tent that was almost 3 meters long and two meters wide. It wasn't high enough to stand but sitting was cozy.

It was now almost 5:00 and becoming somewhat lighter, the rain was becoming softer and the lightning subsided. I huddled with the girls who now were huddling me, more from fear than from cold. We were all soaking wet and tired but right now it was impossible to sleep. Morning and light would bring more challenges.

I could feel the heat pouring off this gathering of nubile young bodies and after a while we all just kind of sank into each other waiting for dawn to arrive. Linda Marshal had crawled up between my legs and now rested her back against my chest. I had Margie Cohen on one side and Sandra on the other tucked under my arms which were wrapped around their backs. Mary huddled behind me with her arms wrapped around my stomach.

All the girls wanted a piece of me and any part of me they could touch was theirs. I felt like a mother hen.

Light finally began to filter down between the palms in long streaks, fanning out to wide patches of light and gave us a clear glimpse of the wreckage. Wreckage was certainly the right word for it because it barely resembled an airplane. 

The girls had at least stopped wailing and although our cloths were damp, we were comfortable. The lean-to I had made in the dark was actually quite good. The girls had gathered a significant amount of palm leaves and having used most of them, made the lean-to both strong and protected from the wind and light rain.

We waited another hour and it was now light. Some of the girls had already gotten to their feet and were stretching, removing the cramps from a cold, wet sleep.

I got up myself and stretched along with them then surveyed our situation.

I slowly made my way back into the plane, checking each row and under each seat, mentally taking inventory of what was there, trying to avoid looking at the girls and Annie. I cried like a baby. 

Becky Smithright, Louise Tarpin and Angela Torrence were dead in the plane. After I had accessed and made sure they were dead, I exited the plane. I needed to search the path of wreckage to look for other survivors. I instructed the girls to not wander off, as some of the girls were now in explorer mode, having lost their fear. 

"Valerie and Sonya! You are now designated group leaders. I chose you because you are oldest and are not hurt in any way. Anyone have a problem with my choices?"

"No" replied the chorus

"Excuse my language but we are in a shit load of trouble here and I have no idea where we are, we are exposed with no means of defense. I want all of you to listen to them and I mean listen to them. I don't want anyone getting lost and you leaders are responsible. I am holding you accountable. Our survival depends on everyone playing their part and being a team OK"

The chorus of Ok rang out loud and clear and I felt confident that we were going to survive and to be rescued soon.

"I will take the twins with me and the rest of you stay close together and no wandering off by yourself. Always keep the plane in view and do not lose sight of it when you are exploring. If you do lose sight of it. Stop and call out. Turn around and take a few steps and call out. Do not continue walking."

"Brenda and Patty, you come with me"

Chapter 7 - Surveying the Wreckage

As we walked back along the crash trail, I was horrified by what we saw. As the twins moved in and around pieces of wreckage, I caught myself looking at them in a way I had never done before. Oh, I saw the girls every day and looked at them but never really studied them. My little incident with Mary had awakened a dark side within me and it stirred me.

The two twins, Brenda and Patty were just adorable. Shoulder length brown almost auburn hair, thin but not skinny. Their bodies had started their development. Their hips had already shown themselves and both had quite nice sized breasts that actually had a nipple, seen clearly with their shirts unbuttoned and the little halter top, still damp clinging to them. They both were always very friendly with me. I couldn't help thinking why I hadn't noticed them in the way I looked at them now.

Suddenly Brenda and Patty screamed together. It startled the hell out of me and a chill ran up my back. The twins started to vomit.

We had found the bodies of two girls, Angela Torrence 10 years old and Theresa Homested, 8 years old. They had been sitting with Agnes but no sign of Agnes. The two girls were obviously dead and their twisted mangled bodies were covered in blood. What a shame I thought. Looking at their tiny bodies made me dizzy and I needed to sit down as well. I started crying again. Now we were missing Agnes and one other girl Christina Marcholm.

We continued our search for a couple of hours but never found Agnes and surmised she was probably buried under debris or some animal dragged her off into the forest. The pieces of wreckage covered a long narrow strip through the palm trees, most of which had bent when the plane passed and were missing a lot of leaves but had now returned to upright position providing a canopy above the trail. I wondered if a rescue plane passed overhead, could they see the wreckage trail. I was certain of it.

I told the girls to gather a few things, like carry on bags that had been strewn along the wreckage trail and other small things that I thought might prove useful, as much as we could carry and head back to the plane.

I wanted to find the location where the wing had actually been torn off and hopefully be able to find the other missing girl. Walking back along the crash trail wasn't difficult. This part of the jungle seemed to be quite rocky and although there was significant vegetation it was mostly low growing because of the absence of light.

I found the mound of stone that had cause the wing to be ripped off. It was probably about 40 feet high and jutted out from a slope. I began walking back only this time more to the side of the crash trail and I found Christina. Her body wasn't torn up like the other two girls because she appeared to have been thrown against a palm with brutal force and probably died instantly. There was still no sign of Agnes which was distressing.

I carried Christina back along the trail and placed her broken body in one of the seats in the plane.

I gathered the girls.

"Listen up girls, we are alive and although some of us are injured, we are alive"

"The situation back there is just awful and I don't want any of you going back there for now, understood"

"Yes Marco" came a chorus.

The first order of business was to bury the dead. The prospect of that made me ill and I felt a little nauseous just thinking about it. However, if I waited any longer the smell would be something else to wretch about and also be a magnet for animals, kind to be determined as yet.

"Listen, I need you girls to stay close here. I need to bury the girls and I will explain later"

As soon as I said that I knew I should have kept it to myself. Like flipping a cry switch, everyone started to wail. What a sound. 

"Please girls, I know it is a sad day but we can't let this get in the way of our own survival, so enough of that. I don't want to get tough with you and I don't want you to think I don't care. I would like to cry as well and have but right now we need to put our strong faces OK"

"If we don't bury them today, they are going to attract animals and at this point I don't know where we are and what kind of animals are here. So keep your eyes and ears open, this is very important my little darlings"

I found a piece of metal I could use as a makeshift shovel and set out back along the trail. I decided to dig one big hole rather than one for each because there were more in the wreckage along with the Agnes wherever she was and Annie. 

I spent probably three hours digging but finally had a square hole almost 2 feet deep and two meters by two meters. Thankfully the earth was soft enough but the roots were a bit tougher to deal with and hacking through them proved a demanding chore.

I instructed the girls to gather a huge pile of palm leaves and lay them down on the earth. I carried the two dead girls whose bodies were a bit mangled but complete and laid them together crying the whole time and covered them with palm leaves. I went back to the plane and got the rest of them one by one, tears filled my eyes and a few times had to stop to vomit. I placed several layers of palm leaves over them and called the girls. It was now 1:30 and I started filling in the hole. 

"Listen young ladies, I want you to bring as much and as many pieces of metal and pieces of wreckage as you can haul or drag back here to put over top of the grave. I don't want anything digging them up. If you can't lift it get help and if you still can't call me"

The girls got to work while I finished filling in the hole and within a short time we had a huge pile of broken seats, parts of wings, fuselage and other pieces covering the grave site. I was sure that nothing short of a dinosaur would be able to disturb the grave site.

We all said our good byes and a little eulogy by me and we started back to the campsite.

"I want to find us a location more secure and not too far from the wreckage. I am sure they are already looking for us so we need to keep our eyes and ears open for any signs or sounds of rescue. Now I want all you girls in groups of three to spread out ahead of where we are and look for a cave or an overhang or something that can serve as a home for us until the rescue gets here." 

"Remember, do not loose sight of the plane and if you do, I want you to call out and do not proceed any further, stop and stay put. Do not panic and do not try to find your way back, stay put and call out. Try to spread out in your group but also do not loose sight of each other. When I get back I want to get as much stuff out of the plane that is usable." 

"Please girls, I know it is a sad day but we can't let this get in the way of our own survival, so enough of that. We need to stay focused. I don't want to get tough with you and I don't want you to think I don't care. I would like to cry as well and have but right now we need to put our strong faces OK"

"While you are out exploring, I will check on the girls with injuries, now be careful and remember what I said"

"As well, if anybody besides Audra, Linda, Susan and Margie have any type of injury I want to see you as well before you go exploring"

Chapter 8 - Doctor Marco

"Now ladies Audra, Linda, Susan and Allison, I want to check on your injuries first but the rest of you girls, this is no time to be shy about anything and if you have any problem, big or small, come to me and I will listen and check you out. Even the slightest injury can get worse really quickly and we have no antibiotics so let's be careful as well"

I sat down in our lean-to and called Allison first. She had a bump on her head and some stomach pains.

"Allison, come sit"

I checked on the bump on her head and although it was still swollen she didn't have any more pain although she did say she had a bit of a headache. I passed my hand over her back with slight pressure and she winced when it passed over her shoulder blades.

"Ow, that hurts Marco"

"Ok, listen I am not a doctor but I need you to take off your top so I can check you over. Do you have a problem with that"

"No Marco but do the other girls have to see me naked"

"Well no, not if you don't want to, I can go fetch a few more palm leaves and put them in front of the lean-to Ok"

"OK"

I hung four large leaves in front of the lean-to and now had a corner almost a meter wide, half the width of the entrance that would provide some privacy.

"Ok, now let's get started"

Allison without so much as a hesitation pulled her top over her head revealing two of the cutest little nipples perched upon her breasts. Her aureoles had just the slightest puffiness. Most beautiful little things. I placed my left hand on her chest to steady her and began with her back. She had a large bruise on each shoulder blade and she winced when I touched them. I could feel her nipples hardening against my palm. I turned her around and began probing softly with my fingers up and down her rib cage and then with slightly more pressure on her abdomen. 

"Well Allison, do you still have pain in your tummy"

"A little but not as much as last night, I think I will be fine"

"How is your head? Still sore? You had a nasty little bump last night but it seems to be OK now"

"It hurts when I touch it but I am alright"

"Well young lady, I think you are going to be Ok. You are a tough young lady. Here let me help you with your top angel. If you have any more pain in your tummy, come to me OK"

When I pulled down her top my finger brushed over her left nipple giving it a little flick as it went by.

"Mmmmm"

"Do you hurt somewhere else Allison?"

"No but your hand touched my booby and it tickled a little. Marco, you are a pretty good doctor even though you aren't one"

"Ok off you go and call Linda"

Linda came in and sat down and without so much as a word, pulled her top off. The cut had some caked on blood which I felt should be cleaned. 

"Wait a minute princess I need to get a cloth of some sort to properly clean this up for you"

I rummaged through all the things we had pulled from the plane and found a clean white cotton shirt which I then tore into strips. 

I ripped a small piece of cloth and wet it and knelt down in front of her, instructing her to raise her arm.

"Ooooohhh that hurts a little when I stretch my arm up"

"Yes that is just the skin being pulled opening the cut a little, don't lift your arm too high then. Now this might sting a little but be brave my little princess OK"

With the wet piece of the cloth I continued to clean her wound, dabbing softly. I poured more water onto the cloth and then with the palm of my hand pressed it against the wound holding it there to soften the dried blood, my thumb was resting on her little nubbin. After a minute I removed it and started to clean it.

She pulled away at first touch but then didn't flinch while I continued dabbing her cut. After it was clean I ripped another small piece of cloth and whimpered as I wet it with Johnny Walker.

"This will probably sting a bit Linda but hold still Ok"

I repeated the process holding the cloth with my palm and my thumb once again on her little puffy breast.

She looked at me and I looked back, eye to eye contact and she smiled and whispered.

"That feels good Marco"

"Yes it should feel much better now that it is a bit clean and disinfected with alcohol"

"No your thumb Marco, it tickles a little and it feels nice"

"Oh you are a bad little girl Linda. I am sorry for touching you like that. I didn't mean to"

"Oh it is Ok, I like it and you can tickle me like this any time you want"

"OK young lady, that will be enough of that. You know that would be wrong and inappropriate behavior and I am sure your parents have told you many times that it is not correct"

"But it feels nice Marco, how can it be wrong if I like it"

"Well you have a point there princess but I don't think it would be right. Do you know what kind of trouble I could be in if someone saw me do this or if you told someone"

I had to admit her soft baby girl skin felt good and her tiny, tiny aureoles were really cute. My God I thought, what the hell has gotten into you. It was like I was being controlled by some nasty force and I knew it was wrong.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Marco, I won't tell anyone"

With my hand still pressing the cloth against her cut and almost uncontrollably my thumb glided over her aureole and it quickly turned into a tiny raisin. She purred. I could not help myself and as quick as I started I stopped.

I waited a moment until the cut was dry then sprayed some liquid bandage to protect against infection.

"Ok princess, I need to tend to the other two girls now so I will check on your wound later, put your top back OK"

"Ok but remember, you can if you want to"

"Ok Linda, our little secret Ok"

"Ok, I really liked it though, so it's OK"

"You are a naughty little girl Linda, a naughty little girl but so beautiful" I said with a smile"

"Now get out of here and call Audra"

"Audra, your turn"

Audra was the athletic type and was very strong for her age. She had almost ear short hair with little wisps that hung down to her shoulders in front of each ear. She had that dark Hispanic complexion with coal dark eyes. Really a beautiful young girl with real breasts. In a few years she will make men cry.

"So how is your arm"

"It is really sore and throbbing and so is my head but I am Ok, we are so lucky Marco"

"Sit down here and let me look at you"

"Do you want me to take off my sweater"

"First of all, how did you ever get that sweater back on"

"The girls helped me, but should I take it off"

"Actually yes however, I think we should just cut it off because now it will be really painful and I am going to need to keep a close eye on your arm for the next week or longer and that sweater for lack of a better word is going to be a problem. I understand it has some sentimental value but you need to put something on without sleeves."

 

"Oh do we have to Marco. I really love this sweater"

"Can you lift your arms above your head today?"

"No I don't think so. It hurts too much to even move it a little bit"

 

"I don't see any other way Audra. I mean really what is more important, taking care of your arm or that sweater?"

"Taking care of my arm for sure"

"Well then I am going to cut it off and at least you can keep the rest of it, OK"

"Ok"

I rummaged through my stuff. I had done a change in the airport and had a white shirt in my back pack. It was a bit on the musky side but I had nothing else to give her.

"When we are done getting this thing off you can have my shirt. It's a little big and probably smells a bit like me but it will be good for now until we find something else. At least you will be covered and it will be easy to check your arm"

Using my Buck knife I cut the back from neck to hem and slid it down over her good arm first. She cried the whole time. I wasn't sure if she was crying from the pain or loosing her sweater. 

She held the sweater to her neck with her good hand. I slid the sweater down her broken arm and she let go.

I sat back down and my gaze was caught by the most perfect pair of breasts I had ever seen. For an 11 year old, she was at least a 32B and her nipples were erect and dark with little white bumps around the outside. Amazing and I felt a stir in my groin. 

What went through my mind at that moment changed my perspective about young girls forever and I knew there was trouble brewing and a whole myriad of things flashed through my mind, leaving me sitting there with my mouth open.

"My arm Marco, my arm"

"Oh yes, I am sorry Audra"

"It's Ok Marco, you are the first man who has ever seen me naked, not even my Dad has seen my titties"

"Well, aren't I the lucky one"

"Do you think they are pretty?"

I was shaking like a leaf in the wind and stuttered a bit, then coughed my response. 

"I... I... I... feel privileged young lady and I am sor... sor... sorry, your brea...I I I mean they, I mean you are so beautiful and I know what I just said is inappropriate. Audra I am sorry but I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life"

There I was stuttering like a fucking idiot with the perfect breasts of a young school girl a few inches from my face.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything and I am glad you like them"

I removed the splints and ran my fingers up and down each side of her upper arm and although it was bruised and swollen I could feel the fracture points and it seemed to be aligned well. I kept returning my gaze to her breast and she noticed.

"Do you think they really are beautiful?"

"I am not sure I should answer that Audra, do you know how inappropriate all this is and now you ask me to comment on your breasts"

"Marco, we are in a situation that is not normal and we are all here together and I know from talking to the other girls that you had an erection in the lineup on the airplane and I have seen you walking around here with one almost continuous so let's talk about inappropriate shall we"

"Oh Christ, does everyone know and who told you"

"More than one girl saw it Marco, you tried to hide it but we saw it. I have seen your erection a few times here as well so give it a rest already"

"Well, what the hell does that have to do with this conversation"

"I am sure everyone knows, because we all laughed about it, do you have one now Marco"

"Audra, please, please can we just stick with the issue here and let me put the splint back on and tend to your knee"

"Sure but do you think my titties are nice and do you have an erection"

I didn't answer and continued with my examination and cleaning the cut on her knee with water.

"Well are you going to answer me"

"Listen Audra, I don't know what has gotten into you, but we shouldn't be talking about this. It is a conversation that only adults should be having and even then"

"Ok Marco, but you need to know that it is Ok. I know what my Mom says about older men and how they like to look at young girls and do things to them. I have read about a lot of that stuff in the encyclopedia and on the Internet with the other girls and I know all about sex and things like that. It kind of gets me excited"

"Audra, for Christ sake would you stop talking like that"

"Marco, girls my age are a lot more mature than you think and I know all the girls in the school think you are a hottie"

"Awwwhhhh for Christ sake Audra, please can we drop this now, please you are making me uncomfortable"

"Well, answer me, do you think my titties are beautiful and do you have an erection now"

"Yes stunningly beautiful and yes I do. Are you happy now?"

"Can I see it"

"No this conversation is over, cover yourself up and get out of here before I call the police and call Susan OK"

"Ok, but I am not going to drop this, I want you to know that. I know you like my titties and I like it that you like them"

"Listen, we will be rescued soon and be back in school before you know it and I should report you to the school Principle"

"And what will you say. I had an erection on the plane and another one tending to me. That would go over really nice, you would probably be picked up by the police"

Audra put my shirt on and buttoned it up, her eyes never left mine, then grabbed her soggy sweater and called Susan.

"We are not done with this conversation Doctor Marco. Until my next checkup"

"You are a nasty little girl Audra, now call Susan"

"Yes Sir"

She got up and called Susan. As she left she gave me a look that scared me. What the hell was I going to do now? Blackmailed by an 11 year old nymphet. Nightmare!!!

I was shaking when Susan came in and I was now faced with another situation. Susan was menstruating and I know there was nothing she could have put down there to collect her period and wondered how I was going to handle the situation.

"Hi Susan, how are you feeling"

"Well my shoulder still hurts a bit and my bummy is pretty sore but I think I am Ok, thanks to you"

"Great, then I guess we don't need to check you over"

"Well, I think you need to look at my bummy, because it bothers me a lot and it is so itchy and I can't scratch it"

"Uuummmm, Well Uuummm. Ok well just turn around and I will check it over"

As quick as I could get the words out my mouth she had untied the string on her shorts, pushed them down over her hips to mid thigh, turned and presented her plump little girl ass to me.

"Whoa Susan, I don't think you need to push you shorts down all the way"

I now looked at her in a different light and my erection maintained full mast. For a young girl, she had an amazing ass, complete with dimples above her crease. I was actually being turned on by all this doctor shit and the girls seemed to be taunting me or at least I thought they were and that scared me. Where was this all going to lead? 

I ran my finger along the scratch which now in the light of day was more a cut than a scratch and in several places along the length, blood had dried meaning it was healing but in a couple of places there was a white which could be from moisture but also could have been infection setting in. The last thing we needed was in infection and no antibiotics.

I tore another swatch of cloth from the shirt grabbed the bottle of Johnny Walker and took a big swig, wet the cloth with a little alcohol and proceeded to dab it on the infected areas. 

"Owww, that burns a bit Marco. Does it look OK?"

She innocently leaned forward and turned to look at me. Her bum crease opened up and I could clearly see her crinkled rosebud bummy hole and I could see she was menstruating a lot. I was mesmerized by the sight of her bummy hole. My cock was out of control, pulsing like a metronome.

"Well does it look Ok Marco"

"Ummm, aaaahhh yes it looks fine, however I think we will need to check it again later today and hopefully after I finish cleaning it, you won't be itching anymore. There are a couple of places where infection has started but they are small and should clear up quickly. I will put some spray on it to help keep it clean. I think you need to wash yourself down there and I am sure that is partly the cause for your itching. You are menstruating for sure Susan and quite a lot I think. I don't know much about all that stuff but I think if you can find somewhere to wash up and then find a cloth to put over your uuummm, your vagina"

"Over my what?" She giggled "What is this anatomy 101? You called it a vagina; we girls call it our pussies or our cunt"

"I nearly coughed a lung"

"Oh my God, Jesus Christ Susan, did you have to say that, pussy Ok but the other word, that is such a dirty word"

"Oh relax Marco, we all call it that so don't worry though I will try not to use it around you, you sound like my aunt. She nearly had a heart attack one day when I called it my cunt"

"Do you think I will have a scar"

"It is possible but you are young and when you are a little older it should fade away to nothing"

"So do you think it looks good now"

"Well yes it does but like I said we should check it again later Ok"

"DO you need to check my other parts"

"What other parts"

"You know, my cunt"

"Susan, there's that word again, what kind of a word is that"

"I am sorry Marco, that just slipped out, we have all gotten used to calling it that and it sounds so dirty don't you think"

"Yes it does and I don't have another name for it other than pussy. Jesus that is an awful word to use for such a sweet thing"

Crap, I thought, just got over that and opened up another can of worms.

"Do you think my pussy is sweet Marco? Do you need to look at it or do you want to look at it"

"Aw come on Susan, give me a break. You pull your shorts down and show me your bare bum and now you are asking me if I think your pussy is sweet? What the fuck has gotten into you girls and pardon my language. Audra just asked me if I thought she had nice titties. I can tell if you girls don't quit with your teasing me I am going to have to give you some sort of detention"

Susan was no longer talking like a little girl and her conversation was very meticulous and very adult for an 11 year old.

"Listen up Marco, we are not in school any more and we girls, at least the older ones are not all as innocent as you might believe. I know that none of us has ever had sex but we are not stupid when it comes to that. We all play with ourselves you know even the young girls. We talk about it all the time. We are not perverts or anything but we think about sex a lot"

"Jesus, Susan, you are talking like a naughty girl here and I never looked at you girls with anything other than pure thoughts and now you, Audra, Allison and even young Linda seem to think that teasing me is funny"

"Marco, I am sorry I didn't mean to tease you and I don't think the other girls are teasing you either. We are just curious and I guess the thoughts of being stranded on an island with a man has let loose some feelings. You know we have read stories about being stranded on a desert island with a boy like in the movie Blue Lagoon and all the fantasy stuff but here we are with a real man and that is quite a fantasy for us. Scary but still a fantasy"

"I can tell you are excited by all this because I noticed your erection. Can I see it"

"My God, no you can't. Audra asked me that too. What the hell has gotten into you girls? Now pull up your pants and get the hell out of here"

"Don't be mad at me Marco, it was only a question and you don't need to worry about any of us saying anything"

"Susan, please just go Ok. I need to think clearly and you girls are not helping me by taunting and teasing me with your bodies"

"Marco, nobody is teasing you. We all have questions and it would be nice for you to answer them. This is a chance for us to learn something. It won't hurt you to let your guard down you know. We are all here together and if you have looked around, you will see that most of the girls cloths are all torn or full of blood and whatever so you better get used to seeing little girls parts. Like you said this is no time to get shy and it is also not the time to turn into a prude"

"You are the only adult left here with us and we need you. Most of the younger girls are still scared and we older girls are well, curious if you know what I mean"

"How can you think of things like that in the situation we are in"

"We are all alive and for the most part in pretty good spirits considering what we just went through so lighten up. We have!"

She made a lot of sense but the reality of it all was that all these girls were jail bait and being butt fucked by Bubba was not on my list of things I wanted in my future. However, I had to admit I was turned on by their innocence and by their now seeming promiscuity. My only hope was that we would be rescued soon and the sooner the better. Some thoughts running through my head were evil and certainly career terminators.

"Listen, Susan can we not talk about this anymore. Can you please talk to the other girls as well. Obviously you know that nothing can or is going to happen and I am still your teacher and I am still responsible for you all and really I need your help with the other girls and this kind of talk is not helping me"

"Ok I will drop it, for now; only for now"

Susan left the lean-to and I followed her and called all the girls together. It took some time because some were still out exploring. I sent Susan and Mary to fetch the rest of them.

I asked what they had found and nobody had anything positive to say. It was decided that we would begin expeditions and mark the trail so we wouldn't get lost. We needed to find a source of drinking water and more food because the packaged food on the plane was not going to last more than a day or two at the most. This island and I assumed it was an island was way past Hawaii so there should be some type of fruit trees and who knows what other things we might find. We needed to find something and quickly.

Chapter 9 - The First Expedition

I had done survival training when I was about 18 and have read and watched enough TV to be able to find edible fruit and roots and can recognize a few edible plants etc. so I was not too concerned but we still needed to find them.

It was decided that Mary, Allison and the two Martin twins would come with me on the first expedition and equipped with a bottle of water each, we took off to the east at about 10:15 am. We tore strips of palm leaves and tied them to trees marking our trail and covered a significant distance I approximated to be about 2.5 miles and found nothing but jungle so we decided to turn back. What I really needed was a machete. Chances of finding one of those on a corporate jet were slim and none. The small clearing we were now in was shaded and a cool breeze fanned the palm leaves. 

The absence of any fruit trees or small recognizable brush had me wondering about a food source and although I wasn't worried, the girls expressed concern. I assured them that we still had a number of directions to explore and we were sure to find something. The girls were a bit tired and were complaining which was normal; it was a long walk and not an easy one. Nobody had slept much during the night and I decided to sit and rest a bit before heading back. 

The girls wandered about 20 feet away and sat down huddled together in a semi circle Mary and Patty sat cross legged and Brenda and Allison crouching. I couldn't help myself. I kept my eyes moving from one to the other concentrating on their crotch and could almost see right up to Mary's clammy and Brenda was giving me a panty shot. I was ashamed that I found that exciting. I somehow knew the girls knew I was looking as well.

"Do you think we will be Ok Allison, I am so scared about what will happen to us" said Mary

"I think we will be Ok, Marco is here with us and he is pretty smart"

"Wherever we are they will be looking for us and we should be rescued soon" chimed Patty Martin

Looking at the girls, I wondered what would become of us. I wasn't afraid for myself because I had lived alone for a few years but the girls were now missing their parents and other friends and family. I felt sorry for them.

After about 20 minutes, I got up and stretched. I was pretty tired but this was no time to be slacking off. We had a nightmare on our hands and sleep would come later.

"Are you ready to go girls"

"Yes I am ready to go" said Mary

Our walk back was a bit quicker than our trip there and our trail marking was very well done. We entered our makeshift camp shortly before 1:30. Even though I was tired, I knew it was my responsibility to make sure the girls were protected. I told the girls that I would venture off in another direction alone but that was met with disapproval and so Sandra and Linda were selected for the trip.

We headed off in the direction of the late afternoon sun, marking our trail as before and had gone no more than 3/4 of a mile. I could hear running water so we headed in the direction of the sound. The jungle opened up into a clearing with a pond about 20 meters wide and 30 meters long. Palm trees and bamboo grew along the edges.

The water was a blue green and the afternoon sun reflected it's brilliance as we approached. It was fed by a waterfall about 3 meters high and I noticed that the water cascaded down a rock face and dumped into the pond from a ledge. I checked the water first and it was cool but warm enough to swim in and so clear in places around the edge the bottom was clearly visible. I saw nothing swimming though. 

This was a very good sign and my estimate of survival jumped 200 percent. I scooped up a handful of water and tasted it. It had a definite mineral taste but it was good clean water. I told Sandra and Linda they could drink the water and told them to wait where they were. There was a rock face that formed a malecon along the water edge like a step, probably about 18 inches high and stepping off the water was only about a foot deep. Wading out a few meters the water quickly got deeper.

I began walking the circumference of the pond where I found a small creek that dumped into another much smaller pond about 4 meters wide by about 7 meters long and that dumped into a stream that just trickled it's merry way into the jungle. The water in this pond was only about a meter or more deep and had reeds and grass along the edges.

I could see a short distance away, probably a few hundred yards; plantains hanging from many of the trees. We would need to investigate this more but this seems like a great place to set up a camp. I continued walking around the shore until I reached the other side of the pond and could see Sandra and Linda sitting at the edge with their feet dangling in the water. 

I proceeded to follow the base of the rock and no longer obscured by the dense foliage, could see the face was quite high. Higher up, there was little or no vegetation so I started to climb. I climbed what looked like a long ways up, probably 20 meters and reached the source of the water. How it was being forced out of the rock was a mystery to me. One would think that it would be hot water if it were coming from an underground spring but it was cool water.

I couldn't see much in the distance because most of the trees were that taller than where I was but decided that would be enough for today. After we settled in I would have to overcome my vertigo and climb to the top. From there I may be able to tell where we were.

I had reached the crack in the rock where the water appeared to be coming from and then staying about a meter away from the water soaked rock, began to descend. The water ran down its face then dumped onto a long sloping ledge about three meters above the pond and then into the pond. It was very picturesque. The ledge was about 10 meters wide and the water spilled onto it wetting a little more than half, then ran down and created a beautiful little waterfall into the pond.

I descended until I stood upon the dry part of the ledge that created a lip on the rock face. I walked to the end of the ledge and grasped some vines or roots preparing to descend and noticed the vegetation hung down over the face of the ledge and continued to the ground. As I started, I had lifted the vines up and noticed a small passage on another much smaller ledge beneath the one above. It created a step.

I swung over to about a meter from the waterfall now only about two meters above the water and parted the vegetation. There before my eyes, about 1.5 meters high and 2 meters wide was an opening that appeared to be the entrance to a cave. It was early afternoon and the suns rays beat against the rock face and when parted the vegetation the inside flooded with light. 

On my hands and knees, I crawled in. About 2 meters inside, it opened into a huge cavern but I couldn't see because the vegetation had fallen back and blocked the light. I crawled back and tied the vegetation to each side with a vine to allow the light in.

Both girls were watching me the whole time I was exploring and talking back and forth.

"Marco, can we go swimming?" yelled Sandra

"I don't see why not, this would be a good time to wash up and clean your cloths, but be careful, I don't know how deep the water is" I yelled back

"Do you think we should take our cloths off Sandra"

"I don't know, do you think Marco would get mad?" replied Linda

"I don't think so, I know he has been looking at us differently since he examined us" said Sandra

"Well, then let's go swimming naked. I have always wanted to do that, come on let's go" replied Linda with a giggle

"Ok, this will be so much fun"

I turned back to my task at hand and didn't see the girls getting into the water. After clearing all the vegetation, I entered the cavern once more and once my eyes adjusted to the light I could see more clearly. I could see that the cavern was large enough to make this a safe place to sleep and be protected from the elements. The cavern was about 7 meters wide and 12 meters deep and high; probably 6 meters or more almost in a cone shape. 

A smaller tunnel about 4 meters deep ran off to one side, about 3 meters from the entrance. It was about 2 meters wide and about 3 meters high forming almost a Y shape, the leg of the Y to the entrance.

I was jubilant and went back outside and descended using the vines and roots that extended to the ground. I would need to build or fashion something to enable the girls to climb the two meters up to the cavern. In the meantime the vines could be used as a rope to scale up.

I noticed the girls in the water up to their necks and decided to swim across rather than walk all the way back around, the added benefit being clean cloths. As I approached Sandra and Linda I noticed their cloths on the bank and stopped swimming. I could just touch the bottom while keeping my head above water. The bottom was sandy and not the slightest bit muddy. The water in the center of the pond was quite deep and although the water was crystal clear I could not see the bottom.

Chapter 10 - Crossing the line

"Young ladies, what are you doing without your cloths"

"We asked you if we could go swimming"

"Well yes but I didn't think you would be skinny dipping, I thought you could wash your cloths at the same time, this is very inappropriate girls"

"It feels really nice Marco, the water is so wonderful. I can't wait to tell the other girls about this place. We did wash our cloths too by the way" said Sandra

I proceeded a little closer, until I was about a 4 meter away and the water was up to my chest.

"Listen, we need to get back now. I found a cave just above us there, where I cleared away the vines and I think that will be a good place to setup camp"

"I will go ahead a bit and wait for you while you two put your cloths back on OK"

"Oh Marco, you are such a prude. We are just little girls and I am not ashamed to dress or undress in front of you" replied Linda

"You have already seen my titties and I am not shy, are you Sandra"

"Yaahhh well wasn't it you that asked me if the other girls had to see you naked? It was you know and now what? A few minutes of skinny dipping and all of a sudden you are not shy?"

"Well I wasn't shy but I didn't want the other girls to see you examine me that's all. I don't have a problem with you Marco cause you are my doctor"

"I am also your teacher and don't you forget that young lady"

"No, I am not shy either"

"I still think it best if I go ahead a bit"

Before I could say another word the two waded quickly to shore until their little girl asses were visible, and then ran the rest of the way. I stood there stunned. Sandra, 10 years old, had dark skin and bathing suit tan lines. Her little ass, a bit on the chubby side was flawless and rippled with firmness. I stared at her for a minute before Linda called, staring at me, staring at Sandra.

"Oh so you wanted to go ahead and miss that huh"

Both Linda and Sandra turned and mooned me both giving their little asses a wiggle, bending over slightly. Linda bent a bit further, hands on her knees and I could see her little crinkled bum hole. Damn what a wonderful sight. 

"You girls are really bad, you know that? I am your teacher and what you just did is totally inappropriate, I mean totally and quite frankly I am both embarrassed and ashamed that I have allow this to happen"

"Yaaa right" said Sandra

They were both turned, facing me now.

"Yah, well you don't have to look if you don't want to, but I think you like it don't you?" said Sandra

"I don't know what has gotten into you girls. Listen, this is totally inappropriate, totally. I am your teacher and an adult and you are my responsibility. I cannot stress to you enough that this will get me into so much trouble. When we get back home, all that is needed is for one of you girls to say something and be overheard by an adult and I will be in jail faster than you can blink your eyes. Besides that, if you are not careful you are going to turn me into a dirty old man"

"Well, maybe a handsome dirty young man" replied Linda "But you like it don't you"

"Well, I have to admit, you are both are beautiful young ladies and well, yes I do like it but it is still inappropriate, inappropriate on a huge scale"

Linda was a little short for a 7 year old but she too had an amazing ass but then I guess all young girls have amazing asses and her titties were two pink rosettes with a slight breast and puffy swelling of the nipples. 

Dear God, what thoughts were running through my head? Yesterday I would have never even dreamed of such a thing and the next day circumstances put me here with two of the most beautiful young creatures that God created.

Linda Marshal was seven. Her shoulder length blonde hair sparkled in the afternoon sun. She was short but then I guess all seven year olds are short. She had a hidden clitoris and her labia did not show. Just a little girl cleft, hairless and smooth.

I glanced back and forth between the two, comparing them. 

Sandra was ten and had dark skin, tan lines and her plump ass had deep dimples. Her clitoris visible and large, stood out above her crinkled labia and exposed. She was average height and her baby fat build gave her a cuddly look especially with her small perfectly round cone shaped titties that were orange size. Like an orange cut in half with a raisin in the center. Beautiful firm little girl breasts, amazingly erotic.

"Can we see you Marco"

I coughed and stuttered.

"What? Uh What did you say? Now you have really gone over the edge will you just quit with this already"

"Oh come on Marco, we showed you ours"

"I didn't ask you to show me yours. Did you hear me say I wanted you to show me yours? NO NO and NO. We haven't been here a whole day and you girls are all going crazy. I am not liking this at all. This isn't an I'll show me mine if you show me yours thing and you realize that if I did, I would never be able to look at you girls the same again and you the same for me and you also realize how totally inappropriate that would be"

"And so what, after all that has happened, I don't think any of us are going to be able to look at each other the same" said Sandra

"Come on Marco, show us, we won't tell anyone"

The thought of exposing myself to these two young girls made my cock twitch and within seconds it was hard. Oh this was great, not only was I thinking about showing them my cock, but an erection was also going to say that I liked it and I was excited by it. I hesitated a moment. 

"Come on Marco, show us"

"Come on Linda and Sandra. This is not cool at all and you are asking me to do something that I know is morally wrong"

"Awww come on Marco, just a little peek. Ok"

"You can't say anything to anyone, not even the other girls. Awwwww this is so wrong"

Against all better judgment and throwing caution to the wind, I waded out of the water until it was just at my knees. I was now about 2 meters from the girls and hesitated again.

I slowly pushed my pants down. I am a commando style dresser and have always likes the freedom of not wearing any type of underwear. My pubic hair is always neatly trimmed and I frequently shave my testicles and the sides of my cock. I hadn't done that for a few days and a little stubble was growing on the sides but it was still clean with just a prominent tuft directly above my cock.

My cock was hard at the thought of exposing myself to these two and as soon as the top of my pants liberated my member, it sprang upwards like a missile.

The girls jumped and gasped.

"Oh my God Linda, it is so big. That is so huge Marco" 

"Can we see it up closer?" asked Linda

"I think not girls. I think NOT"

"Awww come on Marco, just a little closer OK. We have never seen a real live cock before"

I waded out to the water and stood directly in front of them. Their gaze never left my cock. I could tell by the look on their faces, they had never seen one in the flesh before.

"Wow, Linda isn't that the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. It is amazing Marco and it is pointing straight up. Can I touch it"

"My God girls, I am going to hell for this. So if this is a show me yours and show me mine, if I let you touch mine, do I get to touch yours?"

"Do you want to Marco, do you really want to?"

"That is a joke girls, it is a joke Ok. I am just kidding OK. Let me repeat, NO I do not want to touch you"

Before I could say another word Sandra shot her hand towards my cock and with her index finger, gave it a little poke causing it to spring back up when she pulled her finger back. She giggled and jumped back like it was going to bite her. Linda was just as quick and certainly bolder and didn't hesitate. She just reached out and grasped it with her full hand. My cock pulsed at the touch and she let it go momentarily then grasped it again, feeling it pulse.

"Sandra, it is so hard, put your hand around it. It feels amazingly powerful and wonderful and it pulses too. This is the most exciting thing that I have ever seen and without a doubt the most amazing thing I have ever done. Sandra I have a real live cock in my hand. Can you believe it? Wow Marco I love it"

Sandra took my cock in her hand and squeezed it then slid her hand up to the tip which was now wet with pre cum. My cock was pulsing strongly. She slowly moved her hand back down and then back up to the tip again.

"Oh my God Marco. It feels so powerful and I can feel your heartbeat. But how come it is so hard down here and only the tip is soft and smooth, and what is that stuff on the end"

"Ok, touchy feely is over, let's all get dressed and head back to the plane to tell them the good news" 

"Why do you not answer our questions Marco, you are so bad"

"Listen, what we just did is totally and I mean totally inappropriate and I should seek medical attention to have my head examined for even exposing myself, not to mention allowing you to touch my cock"

"But we are all curious Marco, girls are different than boys"

"Oh so I have noticed and that bothers me as well"

"But why, we are just little girls Marco and we are curious"

"Oh I know you are little girls but you need to understand that men who look at little girls are called pedophiles and I am not one of them. It scares the hell out of me having you here naked. It scares the hell out of me that I am excited by seeing you naked. It scares the hell out of me that I got an erection looking at you two"

"Why Marco"

"Well first of all I am your music teacher and second and adult and third it is wrong"

"Well it isn't like you asked us, we asked you; so why would that be bad"

"You don't understand the law like I do and for doing what I just did would land me in jail for a hundred years"

"But who is going to know, I won't say anything and Linda won't either, so will you answer us now, we want to know Marco, please"

"Ok, I will but you must promise me you won't say anything to the other girl"

"We promise"

"Oh you are both such liars but Ok, a man's cock gets hard when he gets excited and when he gets excited, his cock starts to produce a liquid lubricant and the tip is soft so that it doesn't hurt the woman"

"Are you excited now Marco? What is lubricant for? What do you mean hurt the woman"

"Oh my God, I knew this was a bad idea. Ya Ya Ya you have my answer and this conversation is over and we are heading back. Get your bloody cloths on now"

Chapter 11 - Rescue Eminent

Just as the words left my mouth, I thought I heard the sound of an airplane.

"Listen up, quiet. QUIET you two. I think I hear the sound of an airplane"

The only sound was that of the falling water and we all strained our ears searching for the sound I thought I heard. Then all of us heard the sound and immediately turned our gaze to the sky. The sound became louder and our excitement heightened.

"Girls, put you cloths on now"

The two quickly put on their cloths and I pulled up my pants, my erection gone almost immediately.

The sound continued to get louder and I thought I saw a plane just over the top of the rock face but could not be sure. They were out looking for us.

"Well girls, they are out looking for us and surely they will see the wreckage and will send a rescue boat to get us"

We all grasped hands and started jumping around, all thoughts about my cock had disappeared and we were so jubilant.

"Quick, pick up your things and let's get back to the other girls"

We hurried back to the plane wreck, the two girls were behind me most of the way and I could hear them whispering. What the hell did I do back there. This was surely going to turn into a nightmare and surely when we got back home, someone would talk and I would be going to jail. How stupid can one person get in one day! Obviously mega stupid.

We hurried, almost running through the brush, following the markings we had placed on the trail and within 20 minutes we were back at the camp.

We explained our sighting to the girls as well and we all started jumping around and dancing, excited. 

"Did you see the plane girls"

"Yes it passed over us and we were all shouting and jumping around. I am sure they saw us"

"Wonderful, wonderful. Oh my God, we are so lucky. Listen, they will be sending a rescue boat probably tomorrow so let's all just relax now"

I was beside myself with joy for a couple of reasons, one we were about to be rescued and second, the situation with these curious little girls would be over and we could get back to normal if that was at all possible.

The night passed with us all huddled together, only this time Linda and Sandra made a point of getting close to me. They had not forgot. The possibility of being rescued did not stop them from pursuing their curiosity.

When it came time to bed down or leaf down because that is what we had to lay on, Linda made a point of squirming her way between my legs. I kept pushing her away but she managed to end up where she wanted to be. Sandra was tucked under my left arm with her head on my chest and was asleep quickly. The other girls huddled around me, all getting as close as they possibly could, arms, legs head and body were all sought for contact. Mary claimed her spot with my arm wrapped around her.

I was so tired and so happy that we were finally going to be rescued that I drifted off quickly. We were all covered by drawing up the palms leaves over us and with the heat from all our bodies and our breath, it was quite cozy.

The morning light brought new hope. Linda was still tucked between my legs and had somehow wormed her warm little hand into my crotch and had a firm grip on my cock. Sandra had slid down and her head was resting on my thigh. I don't know how the hell we slept like that but we slept. The stirring of the other girls, one by one greeted the new day and the prospect of going home.

We waited all day and then into the night and nothing. Everyone was disappointed and the whining started. 

"When are they coming Marco, did they see us Marco, I am hungry Marco, will they come today Marco, I hurt Marco, and a million other Marcos"" and finally we huddled once more for another night. Maybe tomorrow.

Linda, each night had claimed her spot between my legs and my cock became her teddy bear. I am a back sleeper and many times while drifting off she wormed her hand around my cock making it twitch but every morning her warm little hand had a firm grip on it and many times it was an erection. I said nothing and did very little to prevent her. Honestly I don't think any of the other girls either didn't notice or didn't care.

The next day began like yesterday and we waited and waited. I could see another storm brewing off to the south and if it was anything even remotely like the last one, I was not going to spend another night soaking wet and cold but I felt we needed to stay were we were. The storm passed us by luckily and we only experienced some strong winds.

Another day passed, we had been here a week. The girls had become very relaxed around me and modesty was no longer an issue for most of them and their cloths got skimpier to the point where some of the girls wore tops that hid nothing. The shoulder straps stretched from both washing, sleeping, playing, climbing and all the other activities and little titties were visible on them all. There wasn't a training bra anywhere. I saw more little girl cunt in one week than all men on the planet.

I had an erection almost continuously and was fascinated by the grand design. Whomever designed a little girls cunt needs to have a statue in every city on earth. I was very conscious of my erection, almost to the point of embarrassment. The girls noticed too and lots of giggling and whispering was the norm. I was becoming slightly uncomfortable because my thoughts were no longer those of a teacher.

Chapter 12 - The Big Move

After 5 more days of waiting, I had enough and decided it was time to vacate this location and seek better shelter and the good water source at the pond. We were now stranded here for almost two weeks and I had become tired of hauling water back from the pond and the weight of the yucca and plantain was getting tedious. All the airline food was long gone and cooking was a real chore and finding dry wood became an issue as well. Even though the girls helped me with enthusiasm, I could tell it was hard on them.

"Listen girls, I am not sure how long it will take them to come and get us but we can't just sit around here waiting and we need to gather up our things and head to the pond. The cave there will provide us good shelter. We will mark the trail really well so that when they come they can follow it to where we are but we really need to get into survival mode"

"There is a lot of fruit and other things around the pond and won't have to be carried and we can set up a camp fire that won't be affected by the rain or wind. 

"I want everyone to pack up as much as you can carry and let's get out of here. I don't want to spend another night huddled, waiting to die. Another storm is brewing and we need to get someplace safe"

The girls packed up nearly everything we had taken from the plane and I knew I was going to have to make a few more trips to pull as much stuff as we could from the plane but that was another day and right now we needed to get to a safer and dryer place.

We headed off down the trail we had marked and although it was slow going because of all we were carrying, we got to the pond just after 4:00. Thankfully it was less than a mile away so the trip only took about 40 minutes. I gathered a stout bamboo poles and some thinner ones using green palm leaf strips braided, I fashioned a ladder to get up to the cave. The ladder was a little wobbly at first but once I had gone up and down a few times it had settled well and was quite strong. 

I instructed all the girls to gather dry wood and palm branch stubs so we could build a fire, both for light and for heat, not that we needed it and for cooking should we find something to cook. 

The sky was turning black and the approaching storm looked like it might hit us during the night as did the one that put us here. They all began ripping the stubs from the palm trees close to the cave and within an hour they had a huge pile stacked below the ladder.

Wood gathering complete I instructed the girls to begin hauling all their things up. One by one, they made their way up and into the cave helping the younger ones, team work. Watching them from below was an erotic sight and we all knew I liked it. Seeing these young girls, with their cute little asses struggling up the ladder made my cock stir and I was compelled by some evil force to stand below them to get a better view with the pretext of holding the ladder steady. 

Linda and Sandra made a point of making sure I got a good look at them from below and on more than one occasion turned and smiled at me, knowing full well what I was looking at. I was in trouble. The other girls were not much better and by the time three or four of them had made it up, they all had caught on, giving me a real show.

I was now attracted to these little girls and was surely going to hell for what I was thinking. Imagining shoving my cock into Sandra was foremost on my mind and Linda's little bald cleft was still imprinted on my brain and thoughts of licking her little pussy made my cock harder, it seemed to twitch constantly.

Mary was the last to go up and when all the other girls had disappeared inside the cave she started.

"Marco, what did you and Sandra and Linda do when you found this place"

"What do you mean"

"Am I still going to be your special girl Marco"

"Mary, I don't understand what your are getting at"

"Well, for the past week Linda was between your legs and Sandra was sleeping almost in your lap, does that mean you like them more than me"

"Oh my sweet Mary, don't you worry about any of that. Nothing happened between Sandra, Linda and I. You are still my special little girl but you have to realize that you aren't the only one here and I need to tend to the other girls as well. You will have to be a big girl and accept that. Do you think you can? Tonight you can snuggle with me OK"

"Ok" 

We finally got everything up into the cave. I called all the girls back outside and made a game of throwing all the wood up in the cave entrance. Counting how many made it in and how many didn't. Once again we all clambered up the ladder and once again the exaggerated display of little girl asses made the climb interesting and exciting. This was beginning to be a game of interesting prospects and if I really analyzed it, I was ashamed of myself but could not help myself.

We stacked all the wood neatly to one side. One good thing about the cave was that the floor sloped a little towards the entrance so that any water that may enter due to rain would flow outward and not into the cave. I suspected that might be a problem since although the top of the entrance had a small overhang, driving rain could still enter and possible flood the cave.

I started a fire using some dried moss and dry palm leaf stubs. They burned really hot and did not produce a lot of smoke, however after the fire had been burning for about 20 minutes, I noticed the smoke had found an exit somewhere above, probably more cracks in the rock and the cave was relatively smoke free. This however could present a problem later with heavy rain and our safe dry home might become a swimming pool. The slope towards the entrance would help but we would still be wet, although with all the rain in the last few days, the floor of the cave was dry so I was puzzled but happy.

After about an hour the cave was very cozy. The girls had hauled quite a number of palm leaves up to place on the floor of the cave to sleep on. I went back down and gathered some more larger, greener palm leaves and made a door, tying them with vines to the other vines, making the entrance almost water and wind proof. If we didn't get rescued soon, at least we were protected from the weather and the possibility of unknown animals. 

It was now getting a bit dark, the storm was rapidly approaching and no longer a real threat to us and our only problem would be water seepage through the rock. 

We sat around the fire for almost an hour and discussed the day, talked about tomorrow and new hope of being rescued. The girls were sitting in a variety of positions offering glimpses of little titties and bum cheeks and panty shots and with the shadows cast by the fire light, they took on an almost erotic glow. It was a wonderful sight and I was sexually excited by it and at the same time embarrassed by it. Here I was, a grown man, their teacher being sexually turned on by a bunch of little girls. 

Outside the storm was now raging upon us and we could hear the wind whipping rain against the palm leaf door. The wind whipped it from side to side and the lightning flashes danced across the interior of the cave. We were safe, dry and cozy in our new home.

Everyone was tired from the trek to the cave and although a bit hungry, we had decided we were too tired to bother cooking and would sleep hungry and really go hunting tomorrow morning. A new day dawning.

We talked for almost another hour watching the light show and the girls started drifting off, one by one huddled together, warm, safe, happy and content.

I checked the entrance once more and then found a comfortable spot and laid down, exhausted but content. Mary waited a few minutes until she felt I was comfortable and then came and lay beside me, her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close, my hand massaging her firm bum cheek. She murmured something and was gone. 

End of Chapters 1 to 12

(To Be Continued Dear Readers)


	4. The Plane Crash Chapters 13 to 24

The Plane Crash  
Mggggg Sex Vaginal Anal Sucking Fucking Consensual Underage

 

Chapters 13 to 24

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2018

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult male and several girls between the ages 7 to 12. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, anal and vaginal. There are no instances of rape, torture, bdsm or any other mistreatment or coercion and all sex is between consenting persons. By consensus, all sex was initiated by the curious young girls.

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 13 - Mary Mary Quite Contrary

The next day started in a much more pleasant manner because we were warm and dry and safe. The storm, with all its rain and wind was of no threat to us any longer. The cave remained dry and although there were a few streaks of water that flowed like serpents on the walls higher up, none had reached the floor of the cave. I would need to investigate the location above that allowed the smoke to escape but the rain to not enter to be sure we would not get flooded out. However, based upon the amount of rain that pounded us last night I couldn't see it getting worse. We were now living in a TeePee type cave. 

Checking out above would have to wait for another day though. We had more pressing things that needed to be dealt with. First up of course was the need for food. Second was finding tools and the only place to find those was in the plane.

All the girls were awake and just lying around talking. Mary was still glued to me and had her hand resting on my crotch. What was it about innocence that made a man's cock a thing of wonder. I looked around watching the other girls and they weren't really paying attention to us.

"Good morning my princesses! Did you all sleep well last night. I know I did. Being warm and dry is wonderful huh!"

Lots of Yups and Yeses and Uuuhhaaas let me know that everyone was in better spirits, just by the sound of their voices.

"Ok girls, the first thing I want to do is get some bananas and what ever other fruit we can find. Do not stray from the pond further than you can see it and always in pairs. If you go into the jungle, make sure you don't loose site of the cave or the pond. My angels, listen to me carefully. This is no time to be silly or forget to do as I suggest. Your life may depend on it. Like I said before, if you get lost, don't go any further, call out and we will come and find you. Do not continue walking. We still don't know where we are or what dangers lurk in the jungle"

"I think we should put some markers pointing in the direction of the pond using branches or something to indicate direction. I may be overly cautious here ladies but I don't want to lose any of you"

"I don't want to scare you but keep an eye out on the jungle floor for snakes or large spiders. Nobody should be walking anywhere without a walking stick. I will make enough of them for everyone so nobody goes anywhere without one OK. In the meantime though keep a close eye on the ground. This is absolutely important and your life may depend on it so do not take this lightly. Your life ladies, your life may depend on it. I won't get tired of saying how your life depends on it. "

"Yes Sir" came the chorus 

"I cannot stress to you enough how important it is to not forget what I have just said. Listen to me girls, your life depends on it. We have no doctor, no medicine and there can be no operations or life saving here other than what we have in our hands. Excuse my language but we are in a shit load of trouble here and I am trying to be brave for you all, I am trying to figure out what the hell we are going to do and I need your help. Before we were student and teacher and those lines could not be crossed. Here we are equals, there are no lines and as much as I am an adult and more knowledgeable than you about many things, your voice and opinions are just as important as mine. I love you all and would be heartbroken if anything should happen to any of you. I love you my little angels. I love you"

Tears flowed.

"Marco, we all love to too and you are our rock. You say we are equals and that may be so but without you we will perish. We are all yours, we are in your hands and whatever we can do for you we will do. There is nothing that any one of us would not do for you, to keep you happy, to make us whole. We are one here Marco and we all love you and not like a brother or sister or mom or day. We all love you really in our hearts. We love you" said Audra

"Awwwhhhh, my angels, my sweet innocent young girls. You have no idea how much I love you all and now is our time to be honest and already lines have been crossed here, where the line between student and teacher is very blurry if not non existent. I can only say that if we are ever rescued, I would not be able to be a teacher in our school. Seeing you all here with your perfect bodies and seeing your little girl parts has made me look at you differently and it scares the hell out of me. I am spilling my guts to you here so you completely understand what this whole experience has done to me."

"What it has done to all of us Marco" said Susan

"I crossed a line with Sandra and Linda, I crossed a line with Mary and in all honesty, I am a doomed man and will pay for my sins with you three for the rest of my life and that may very well be really short if I go to prison"

"Marco, nobody is going to say anything. A show of hands and our solemn promise to you Marco"

"We Marco's girls do hereby solemnly swear that our lips are sealed. What happens here, stays here. Show me girls and say Aye"

The chorus of "Aye" would have woken even the most stubbornly sleeping beast.

"My girls, my loves, my heart and soul are in your hands. What so you wish, is my command to deliver"

All the girls quickly formed around me, arms pulling and touching in a group hug or possible a grope because one of them had their hand on my cock and I suspected it to the Linda. We broke our little meeting with smiles, hugs and kisses. The kisses were more sexual than they were the last couple of weeks and although I had kissed the girls on the cheek and a few who sought my mouth, today they all wanted a kiss on the mouth. 

The morning sun cast shadows over the pond and the freshness and sweet smells of foliage and fruit wafted through the air. We were in a beautiful place. Throughout the day we organized work details, responsibilities and mental lists of things we needed to find or get from the plane and by the end of the day, which just seemed to fly by; we were in pretty good shape.

Where we were, I still had no clue and our vulnerability to whatever roamed out there increased every day. Our body smell and smoke smell surely drifted throughout the jungle leading whatever to us. I needed to fashion some sort of weapon just in case we were attacked by something, not having anything to defend oneself was foolish.

After breakfast I found a patch of bamboo and cut several thin ones to act as a spear but they proved to be a bad choice because it was difficult to put a point on it. 

I wondered what I could salvage from the plane that I could use to make a machete. 

My search a little further into the jungle yielded thickets of straight trees, more like bushes but tall about an inch in diameter and hard. It took a while to cut several because a bucknife does not a lumberjack make. I headed back.

We foraged in close proximity to the pond, finding an ample supply of bananas, coconuts and pineapples within a few hundred yards. Without a machete all were difficult to obtain and opening a coconut with a bucknife is impossible. By the end of the day we were all tired and unlike the night before, we had all eaten well and were pretty well organized. We would need to hone up on our foraging skills but we all had full stomachs.

I spent a couple of hours whittling points on both ends of nearly a dozen spears and was pretty pleased with my George of the Jungle weapons. I didn't know how useful they would be while shitting my pants if a tiger or something like that attacked us but I knew one thing for sure, that if we were attacked it would have to kill me first before I let any harm come to my girls.

We all climbed back up to our new temporary home and lit the fire. Being a camper of sorts, I had packed the usual things into my carry on, like lighters, a Buck knife all neatly concealed within other things. I have always been paranoid about things like that and even in my car, there is always a lighter, a box of waterproof matches and a survival kit. How I would have loved to have that here now but just having a lighter and my knife proved my point.

Once the fire was burning we all sat around once again talking and giggling about the days happenings. All the girls appeared to be adjusting well to our predicament and although there were some sad faces occasionally laughter came easily.

Some of the girls had already lay down and after about an hour we were all winding down.

Mary, Linda and Sandra sat close to me. They were all so special. I sat with my back against the cave wall in a spot the would become my favorite spot. Mary on one side, Sandra on the other and Linda in between my legs, her favorite spot.

"Aren't you tired girls? Everyone else has gone to sleep"

"No I like being snuggled with you Marco" said Sandra "I miss my mommy and daddy already and my daddy always came to my room to tuck me in"

"I like being snuggled too" said Linda 

Sandra had her hand resting just below my waist almost touching my crotch and Linda was leaned back against me. 

"Listen girls there will be nights when I want to sleep alone. I can't think of a reason why but I too enjoy being snuggled because you are all so beautiful and warm and soft and cute and nice and cuddly and you make me feel special and I can appreciate you wanting comfort and security. I have no problems with you girls wanting to share or take turns or whatever."

Lots of giggles followed that remark and silence. They were thinking what that meant.

"Tonight though Mary spoke first so she gets me tonight. Any problems?"

"No Marco. You know that we all want a turn. It can't be just Mary. I think all the girls want a turn" said Linda "I know I do"

The chorus of "Me Toos" rang loud

"Ok girls, I get the point and I will let you decide whose turn it is next"

Sandra and Linda crawled away to find a spot and someone to snuggle up to.

While we still had some light, Mary and I clambered around all the other girls who had made their palm leaf beds at the deepest end of the cave. We crawled to the front and into the alcove. The rock was fairly smooth and that was a blessing based upon the fact we had nothing to lie on other than a thick layer of green palm leaves. Strangely I wondered why the rock was so smooth. Normally one would think that water in abundant quantities would be required over several thousand or even millions of years to form something like this but how was a mystery to me. 

I must admit though it wasn't that bad. The thin blanket we had would keep us warm, although I wasn't cold. The small fire had warmed up the cave quite a bit and it was dry at least and no wind, a major blessing. The cave being rock, once warm would stay that way for a long time.

Mental note to self, bring some of the seats and things like that from the plane to sit and lay on.

I lay down and using my backpack for a pillow, got comfortable. Mary waited until I was settled, then crawled up into the crook of my arm just like the night before resting on her side. She flung one leg over mine with her head on my chest.

"Comfortable young lady?"

"Sure am Marco, you are so warm"

"I really miss my Mom though but I am a lot more relaxed today than yesterday. I really like snuggling you Marco"

The feeling of this nubile, warm little girl, curled up against me had my cock hard within seconds. I didn't say a word nor did I try to hide it.

Without so much as another word, she slid her hand down and placed it right on my cock.

Mary Atkinson was 9 years old and played the flute. She had been designated as a team leader because she was smart and a problem solver. Her long coltish legs made her look thinner than she actually was and she had a very nice ass for a little girl and her puffy pussy mons hid most of her treasure. Only a small portion of her clitoral hood was exposed. Her flaming red hair with freckled arms and cheeks gave her a glow and her full lips made her smile intoxicating. Her tummy was completely flat, the plain broken only by her little outy bellybutton.

"Mary, are you sure you want to be doing that? You know how inappropriate that is" I whispered

"Yes, but I like how it feels. When I was seven I used to play with my younger brother quite a bit and once I even put his thingy in my mouth. It tasted like peepee so I didn't do it anymore"

"I can't believe you just told me that?"

"Oh it's Ok, I don't want any secrets with you"

She grasped my hard cock and began to rub it. 

"Your cock is so so big, huge actually compared to some I have seen in pictures on the Internet and it feels really nice, I like it a lot Marco" she whispered softly

Mary toyed with my prick for about 5 minutes, and then boldly slid her hand inside the waistband of my shorts. I jumped but I could not stop her. I was beyond help, allowing this 9 year old to fondle my erection and she loving every second of it.

"It feels so hard but the tip is so soft and it is all wet. Marco, why is it all wet?" she said whispering ever so softly.

I didn't say a word as she continued, now more bold. In the dim light, flickering off the walls of the cave, Mary pulled her hand from my shorts and tried to push them down but couldn't with her only free hand. I was too far gone now, crossed the border of reason, abandoning all sense of morality. I helped her push them down and my cock sprang free. She immediately grasped it again, sliding her tiny hand down to my balls.

"You can touch me if you want to Marco; I promise I won't say anything. I am your special girl and you are my special man"

"Mary Mary, you know this is so wrong don't you?"

"My mommy told me that it is not right to let anyone touch me without my consent. I want you to touch me Marco, so you have my consent"

I was trembling as I slid my hand down her back and cupped her little ass pulling her closer as she continued stroking my rock hard cock. She circled her finger over the tip, which was now oozing copious amounts of lube, then slid her hand down to my balls rolling them in her palm then back up to the tip to play. She inserted her finger into the hole, feeling around, separating it, and seeking to find the source of my juice.

"Marco, what is all the slippery stuff on the end?"

Whispering softly "Oh Mary you have me so excited. When a man gets excited, his man parts, start to produce a liquid that makes making love easier, but you are too young to know about things like that"

"Why am I too young Marco? I know I get all tingly when I touch you and I know my clammy gets wet too. Does it taste like pee like my brother? What does it taste like?"

"Sshhh, Mary, no it doesn't taste like pee. It kind of tastes a bit salty but certainly not like pee. I keep myself really clean Mary"

I moved my hand up and slid it down inside her shorts, slowly running my finger down her bum crease. My mouth was dry, my hands were shaking and my heart was pounding like a drum. I was lost in lust and didn't know how to stop this and didn't want to. 

I massaged her cheeks slowly inching my hand down, afraid that if I went too fast she would become frightened and want to stop. With my index and third finger I separated her bummy cheeks. I hooked my middle finger until I felt her wetness my finger nestled between her puffy lips. They were so soft and she was so wet. With my finger slopping wet, I slid it up pressing against her crinkled bummy hole. She moaned then pressed her mouth against my chest to muffle the sound.

I was amazed at her wetness. Her tiny hairless pussy was dripping wet. I didn't think girls her age could produce that kind of wetness but there it was. She was wet, excited and liking what we were doing. However wrong it was, it was right for her and now having crossed the line, for me as well. I was in heaven.

She scooted up until her face was pressed into my neck and lifting her mouth to my ear, she whispered ever so softly.

"Can I taste your juice Marco?"

"Come here and kiss me Mary, let me kiss those beautiful lips of yours"

We kissed for quite a while and she kept fondling my cock and I kept running my finger from her sopping pussy up across her rosebud. Each time I pressed my finger against her bum hole, she sucked in her breath.

"My God Mary you are such a bad little girl, you are the last person I would have thought would be so curious about these things. Do you really want to?"

"Yes, I really want to Marco. Am I really a bad girl? I really like your cock. It feels so powerful and I get all tingly when I feel your heartbeat in my hand. I really like you playing with my bummy Marco, is that bad?"

"No you are not bad. I like it too Mary and if you really want to taste my juices then go ahead"

My cock was pointing straight up at my belly button, hard as a rock and pulsing. I thought she would just suck her finger but instead she turned and licked the tip of my cock. I felt it drip onto my stomach. In the dim light, we could see each other clearly enough. The fire had died down to just embers making it glow in the darkness. The fire was almost 4 meters inside the cave and off to one side opposite the entrance to the alcove. The light reflected off the alcove wall. 

I was not sure if the other girls would be able to hear us as they were at the other end of the main cave and we were all the way into the alcove. I knew they couldn't see us so that was a good thing. However, they all seemed to accept that fact that Mary was sleeping with me and all wanted their turn for whatever they thought they wanted so I didn't care. At this point I wasn't sure where all this was leading but I decided to accept whatever happened.

I just knew that if we ever got rescued I was going to prison so my leaving this island peaceably was not going to happen.

Her first lick sent shivers through my body and my cock jumped in her hand. She tightened her grip on it and licked again like one would lick and ice-cream.

Her position gave me much easier access her and I pushed my hand further and found her clitoris. I knew from the feel, it wasn't that big but when I touched it, she drove her little mouth down hard on my knob to muffle the sound of this new found ecstasy.

I toyed with her for a minute or two and then withdrew my hand, drawing it to my mouth. She tasted wonderful, a little hint of peepee because she hadn't bathed since supper but a most wonderful taste. 

My mind raced. I wanted to taste her more; I wanted to stick my tongue into her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, moving up and putting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you Ok with all this Mary?"

"Oh yes, I like it a lot, can we do more?"

"Listen, I want to kiss your vagina"

"Marco, nobody calls it a vagina. I call it my clammy but most of the girls call it their pussy, everyone calls it a pussy, some of the older girls call it their cunty but I don't like that word. It sounds so dirty"

"Well, can I kiss your clammy then?"

"You want to kiss me there?"

"I would love to Mary, can I?"

"Uhhh, sure you can, as long as I can still kiss your cock"

"You most certainly can kiss my cock Mary but first can you take off your shorts, but leave your panties on"

"I am not wearing panties Marco, I threw them away, and they were pretty dirty. I washed my clammy really good today in the pond"

She rolled over and took off her shorts and turned, taking my cock in her mouth once again. For her first time with a man's cock, she was doing really well. I hadn't had my cock sucked for a long time so feeling Mary's warm little girl mouth wrapped on me was pure delight. 

In my mind, I knew this was so wrong and that GOD would surely send me to hell for eternity plus a year, however a stiff cock has no conscience and quite frankly I don't think there are many men who would have pushed her away.

I lifted her leg over my face and pulled her towards me. Even though she had a bit of peepee smell, she obviously had washed herself really well and her smells were intoxicating and I was so sexually aroused by this skinny little 9 year old red headed baby girl that stopping was out of the question. I was so turned on and excited I was trembling. I pulled her little bald pussy to my lips and stroked my tongue from her clitoris to her bummy. She bolted stiff and hung onto my cock with both hands never letting it out of her warm wet mouth. How the hell did I ever get into this and where was it going to lead.

I licked her clean, plunging my tongue seeking more ever deeper places within her tiny hole. I pulled at her little clitoris, nibbling with my teeth. She really liked that but when I pushed my tongue at her bummy hole, she stiffened like a board. I could feel her tense and relax each time I snaked my tongue over her crinkled little rosebud. Surprisingly it didn't have a bum smell and at this point if it had pooh it wouldn't have mattered. I cleaned it and loved it and tongued her deep, feeling her sphincter relax seeking more.

I sought more and more and licked and probed her every hole. I tongued my way into her clitoral hood forcing it up nibbling at her center of passion. I pushed my tongue into her pee hole and felt her quiver. I felt no hymen though and that caused me to wonder but I kept on deep, fucking her virgin holes with my tongue and then she stiffened. Her legs shot out straight. 

Her mouth clamped onto my cock. She jerked almost uncontrollably several times, grinding her bald cunt against my face. She clenched then relaxed and each time she forced her cunt down hard against my face and my tongue not letting up. Her tiny body vibrated for over a minute. I knew this little girl was mine now. She just had an amazingly powerful orgasm and that was just the first one.

My cock was still hard as a rock and needed some release but I knew it was not going to happen tonight with Mary. 

Mary had now relaxed and I pulled her away from my cock, she wanted more but I wanted to sleep. Taking her would have to wait.

"Marco, I had this amazing feeling. It was like an explosion inside me and I couldn't control it. I have never felt anything so intense in my life"

"Mary, my sweet Mary, welcome to the world of orgasm"

"Oh Marco, I feel so good right now, I want more"

"Listen young lady, I will give you many many more but we need to sleep right now"

"Oh do we have to, can't we do a little more?"

"Not tonight Mary, I need some sleep"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Well, I am not going to say yes right now but we will see what happens tomorrow. You heard the other girls about wanting some snuggle time and you heard Sandra and Linda. So let's just play it by ear Ok"

"But can we Marco? I want to feel that again"

"Well I don't know how to answer that I will make every attempt to make love to you as often as I can. You may have to wait but you are the first and that alone is very very special"

"Ok, will you hold me while I fall asleep?"

"Sure my princess, snuggle in here"

She cocked one leg over my groin and rested her little red head on my chest. I could feel her wet pussy radiating heat against my leg. She felt so good. My cock was still hard in her hand and I needed a release so bad but if she was going to take my cum in her mouth, I wanted to do it right and now was not the right time. I slid my hand down and grasped one of her bum cheeks, my little finger resting on her rosebud.

"I like that so much Marco, I like it a lot"

I pressed my finger against her bummy hole. It was slick with her juices and relaxed when my finger probed. 

"I do too my princess, you have an amazing little pooper, now let's get some sleep"

I could not, even in my most wildest dreams, ever visualize what just happened between Mary and I and I knew that one day very soon, I was going to fuck her and I knew that she would welcome it and love it.

I could only imagine what seeing her like she was in the light of day. Mary, with her little ass above me, her little girl pussy, hairless and smooth inches from my face, warm and wet, eager for me.

We both were asleep in minutes.

Chapter 14 - A New Day Dawning

We had been stranded now over two weeks. I know from previous experience that searches in open sea do not go on forever. Coast Guard search planes follow grid patterns and normally don't cover the same grid twice unless they see something worth another look. 

This was distressing because in all likelihood they had called off the search. I didn't let on to the girls though. Hope was all they had.

I awoke the next morning early with Mary glued to me. She murmured a bit when I moved her arm and leg from me. My cock was like a missile. I was horny from not having an orgasm and holding it back for so long. At least I didn't have aching balls. I was refreshed and the girls were still all asleep. A very good sign because the trauma of the last two weeks surely took it's toll on them and sleep is always good medicine. The feeling of security and a full stomach can make you comfortable and forget a lot of things.

I crawled through the cave opening and tied back an opening in the palm leaves allowing a little light to enter the cave. I liked sitting here with my back to one side looking out over the jungle. Looking out over my new domain. Looking at the girls sleeping did nothing to extinguish the missile I carried. The light cast deep into the cave barely illuminating 11 of natures wonders. I could see a few little pussies and some little titties in various positions. A stunning picture if there ever was one. The sun was just barely touching the tips of the trees. The cave entrance was shaded in the morning until almost 11:30 when the first rays of sun touched the rock face.

The palms and morning sun cast a shadow over the pond. The air was cool and fresh, the pond glistened with the ripples of the waterfall, the water so clear I could see the bottom for about 5 meters around the edge. The center was deep and the color of an emerald. I wondered if there were fish in the deeper middle as we had not seen any around the edges of the pond.

"Good morning Marco"

I turned to see Sandra crawling through the cave and came to sit next to me with her back against me. I tucked my arm around her letting my arm dangle down over her tummy.

"Good morning Sandra, did you sleep well?"

"Yes but you and Mary kept me awake for a bit. I could hear you two. What were you doing to her?"

"What do you mean, what was I doing to her?"

"Well I heard her moaning and I could hear you whispering to her"

"Well aren't you just the little supersonic hearing mutant. She was just a bit cold and kept trying to snuggle with me and she couldn't get comfortable and kept me awake as well"

"Oh"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Well, I don't know. I think we all need to sit down and have a talk and perhaps once we get a little more comfortable, you won't need to"

Sandra drew my hand in hers and moved it up to her tiny puffy tittie feeling the pressure of her hand, telling me it was Ok to touch them.

"But I want to Marco, it isn't a matter of needing to Marco, I want to"

"Listen Sandra, you need to understand that what happened the other day was not right and I am concerned about that. You and Linda were really naughty the other day"

"Yes but you liked it, didn't you? And you did sleep with Mary and I could tell from the sounds that it was more than just her getting comfortable"

"Well I am not going to say any more about last night Ok but you need to understand that this sort of thing is not right"

"Oh so it is Ok for Mary but not for me? That isn't fair. I know you liked us showing our cunts to you and over the past two weeks I know that Linda has had your cock in her hand every single night except last night and I know you liked it. We all know you walk around here with an erection most of the day"

My mind was racing, Sandra, that cute firm chubby little ass. I knew right then that if Sandra slept with me, she wouldn't be a virgin by morning.

"We will talk later Ok?"

"Right now I want you to wake up all the girls and the first thing we are going to do is get washed up and then I want to go back to the plane and get as many things as we can that will make sleeping more comfortable"

"Ok, but I really want to sleep with you tonight"

"I am going to need some time to figure things out Sandra. I know I have not been a good role model and I am embarrassed to say that you girls excite me and my thoughts of late have not been those of a teacher, which I still am by the way and I am still in a position of authority making anything and everything punishable by like nine hundred years in jail with whippings 3 times a day"

"Do you see any police running around Marco? Who is going to tell? Me? Nobody here is going to say a word about anything. When we get back you will be a hero for saving 12 little girls from certain death"

"Shit like this has a way of getting out and all it takes is for one of you to say something and I am a dead man. Understand? A slip of the tongue Sandra, just a slip and I will be in prison. Understand that. I cannot stress that enough."

"We have talked about this Marco and we have a secrecy pact and nobody will say anything and even if one of us does, the other 11 will deny it and beat the shit out of the tattle so you have nothing to worry about"

"I am still going to have to take a few days to think about this because I can tell you that if I do let you sleep with me you wouldn't be a virgin when you woke up"

"I am counting on it Marco. I have thought about nothing else but your cock. When I saw it the other day I got tingles in my cunty and every time I think about it, my cunty gets really wet"

"Jesus Sandra, what kind of talk is that? You kill me and you girls are going to be the death of me"

My cock was a pipe bomb in my shorts and it ached so fucking bad.

"Well you should tell that story to that snake you have in your shorts. I wonder if he cares?"

"That is enough young lady, if I had soap I would wash out your potty mouth"

Sandra just giggled and turned, sitting beside me now ran her hand up my thigh and quickly grabbed my cock giving it a playful squeeze. She looked me straight in the eye then turned and crawled back inside. I watched her, marveling at her sweet ass and wondered what she tasted like.

We all gathered around the pond and some of the girls, still groggy were grumpy and whining about being hungry and complaining about not sleeping well and a variety of other similar things. I ignored them and directed them to get washed up.

"Can we take our cloths off Marco" came the chorus

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that but think it would be better if you just kept them on, that way they will be clean as well"

We all splashed about and finally everyone was done, sparkling clean, cloths and all. The wet shirt contests had nothing on these nubile young things and by this point everyone had tossed their training bras and wore nothing but halter tops and stretched out T-shirts. Little titties were visible everywhere. In less than three weeks these little nymphs were heading me down a dangerous path. For them it would be a sexual awakening. For me it would spell pedophile.

Some were still in shorts yet, having reworked their skirts and long pants, a few had fashioned sarongs from T-Shirts, which seemed to be the coming fashion for the group. Once one had one they all wanted one but there weren't enough T-Shirts and possibly today when we went to the plane, more could be found. 

They had ripped the arms and necks out of them and used my Buck knife to cut them the way they wanted. Some hid nothing at all, open on one leg, some long, some short, tied in a knot on their hips, those that had hips. A wonderful sight to say the least. It was a playground perverts wet dream.

The girls slowly came around after our swim and wash. We gorged ourselves on fruit and with full stomachs, clean and fresh we headed off to the plane. I was concerned that we had not seen another plane pass overhead nor had we heard anything that would suggest they were looking for us.

At the crash site, we removed all but a few seat cushions. The customized seats all had the standard floatable seat cushion and the seat backs were removable as well and made of some synthetic type leather or vinyl and very soft. I figured we had over 50 seat cushions and backs. We separated any that had blood on them but even if they were ripped, we took them. We could wash them and salvage them.

We packed up the life raft as well. This would make a great play toy for the girls in the pond. It was heavy though and I decided to fashion a hammock with poles to drag it back, but perhaps another day. I removed the rest of the rope and coverings because they could be used for other things. 

The girls were in scavenger mode and worked really well as a team and organized everything into equal piles so everyone would have about the same amount to carry. We gathered up all the utensils and cups, glasses and the few metal trays that could be used for cooking and other utensils. We pretty much stripped the plane of anything usable.

I found a shard of metal almost two feet long that I could fashion a bamboo handle to and make a machete. Getting an edge on it would take some time grinding it against a rock.

The cargo hold would be another days work as I could not get it opened and had no way of knowing if we could enter some other way. I would need to dig a hole in front of it because the bottom edge was driven into the dirt. That was going to be a real chore without a shovel.

Once ready we headed back to the pond. Mary, Sandra and Susan organized the girls to haul all the cushions and everything else we had carried, up into the cave.

I went back to the plane to fetch more cushions with most of the girls leaving only the older ones to organize while we made the trip. After two more we had everything. There weren't many cushions but with some proper organizing I thought we could make a large communal bed rather than everyone separate.

All the girls were now busy in the cave and I decided to seek out more food.

"Girls, I am going to look for some more food. Continue what you are doing and I will be back shortly. Try to organize the cushions like I said."

"Ok Marco, we will be good little homemakers for you" came the chorus

I walked a very short distance into the jungle in a direction I hadn't gone before. We really needed to explore more and find out what was around us and get to know our surroundings. About three hundred yards in I recognized Yucca bushes. I wasn't sure but if they were a little digging would tell the tale. I also thought I recognized wild sweet potato growing between the bushes. 

I began to wonder how this was possible. I didn't remember in any of the shows I watched where these plants had been indigenous and that maybe this place was some ancient native camp.

These both would take some work as the edible parts were underground. By pulling on the center trunk quite a few came up but I knew there were many more. I would need to fashion some sort of shovel to dig them out. The future looked bright with the fruit and now this; we could survive for quite some time. We had fresh potable water and we had fire so we were doing pretty good.

Almost an hour had passed so I walked back to the cave and could hear the splashing of water and the laughter and screeching of the girls. Once in the clearing, I noticed them all in the water, naked as the day they were born. My God what a sight that was. If ever there was a case to be argued for group think, this was it. I know most of the older girls were curious, that is natural. However, having the younger girls suddenly have the same thought patterns is odd, I mean all of them seemingly together. 

Chapter 15 - Looky Touchy Feely

I sat down at the edge and watched them. They seemed to have forgotten the events of the past few days and looked happy and were having fun, like children should do. It would be a few more days before the reality of being stranded sank in and the whining and tears started. Not being pre-occupied with fear and harsh living conditions gives one time to think about other things. I was not ready for that.

I studied each one, noting their bodies in various stages of development. My thoughts were not all pure, looking at their little titties, their pussies and little girl asses. The only ones that seemed to have any hair on their pussy were Sandra who was stunningly beautiful and her Latin blood gave her skin a honey color and Susan whose pussy was a work of art. The twins although the same age were completely hairless.

"Come on Marco, come into the water with us"

"No, I am just going to sit here and be lifeguard"

"You can be lifeguard here as well, come on and have some fun with us"

"Ok but just for a bit, we need to gather some more fruit and more wood for the fire. I want a huge pile of wood inside just in case there is a storm that lasts for a few days. I want to be prepared for the worst OK. I need to find something to make a shovel with"

I got up and started to walk into the water. The thought of being in close proximity to all these naked young girls make my cock start twitching and in two seconds flat was a raging hard on. Now what. Surely they would be looking at me and my face flushed.

Sandra yelled "Come on Marco, take off your shorts, we all know you have an erection" then laughed.

All the other girls started laughing and the chant began.

"Marco Marco take it off. Marco Marco take it off" Group Think

I answered jokingly "Polo"

"Come on Marco, we are all bare naked so you have to also" 

"Oh what the hell, you girls are so bad. I can't believe that in such a short time you have all turned into naughty little girls and you are turning me into a pedophile"

"Oh don't be silly Marco, we are here together and nobody cares if you see us. We are all having fun. Nobody is being made to do anything against their will. Come on let's see that big snake you have there"

"Come on Sandra, you are getting downright potty mouthed and if you aren't careful I will spank you"

"I might like that Marco"

"You are so bad; I don't know what the hell has gotten into you all"

Quiet took hold of the girls and all eyes were glued to my crotch as I pushed my shorts down. When my cock sprang free they all cheered.

"Wow, Marco it is really big, I mean awesome big. Holy cow Marco, how does that even fit?" exclaimed Sandra

The chorus responded with similar comments as I entered the water quickly to hide my nakedness. 

"Well let me tell you young ladies that it does fit young ladies although a man's cock is made for a woman's vagina it will fit even in young girls like yourself. What the hell am I saying. God how inappropriate that was. Sorry girls, forget I said that"

"There you go with that vagina word again. Can't you just call it a pussy. I know you don't like to call it a cunt but at least call it a pussy" said Susan

"So tell us Marco, we are all virgins but what does that mean actually and none of us have ever had sex but how does anyone know we are virgins?"

I backed up to the edge of the pond where the water was only a few inches deep and sat down.

"Come on sit down with me here and I will explain something to you"

"So OK you call it a pussy, I will call it a pussy. I do not like the word cunt and yes I know a lot of women and even girls call it a cunt but I just do not like that word. OK. There I said it are you happy now?"

"So first of all a man's cock is not made for little girl's pussies. It will fit I guess and it would be a little uncomfortable the first time but it would fit and won't break anything. Now it will hurt the first time. Every girl is born with a hymen and that is a piece of skin that covers the entrance to your vag..pussy and in order to have sex a man's penis needs to push through that and there will be a little pain because of the thin membrane tearing. Some are thinner or thicker than others and some are more open or closed than others and some have many little holes while some have only one"

"Sometimes it will stretch and not tear but mostly it will tear a bit and there will be a bit of blood, not much and nothing to worry about. The hardest part the first time is, when a man pushes his cock against your hymen it will resist but it will tear and his cock will enter and if done slowly and gently after the initial pain that may last a few seconds or so it will be extremely enjoyable. If the man is patient and loving and caring he will be gentle and most times you will have an orgasm. Some will be stronger than others but if you are not afraid and can relax and enjoy the feeling of a man's cock you will be extremely happy. I promise that when you get married sex will be a very pleasurable thing. It is a bond of love between two people."

"Marco, do we all have to have sex with you?" asked Heather

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Wait a minute ladies, I am not telling you this as a prelude to having sex with you. That would be wrong and surely crossing all kinds of lines, that once crossed can never be uncrossed. Nobody said anything about sex. Nobody is having sex with anyone and being as how I am the only man here it would have to be with me. I love you all and think you are all very beautiful and sexy running around here naked and stuff but that does not mean I want to have sex with you. Well that isn't entirely true because if you wanted to I would but I certainly wouldn't do it against your will. Oh Jesus what the hell am I saying. Sex with you would be wrong on so many levels my angels. Wrong. So just forget I said that."

"Ever try putting a cat back in the bag?" Sandra said with a giggle.

"So my little ladies, can we swim now?"

I exited the pond and sat on the shore and one by one my girls came and sat down in a semi-circle around me about six feet away. 

While I was sitting there with the girls they kept glancing down at my cock that was poking straight up and twitching. I felt embarrassed. Who was being used here and the thoughts of being a pedophile disappeared as fast as they came. 

My cock isn't a whopper but it is about 7 inches long, circumcised and quite a fatty especially my knob. I am sure to a young girl it would seem like a monstrous thing.

"So can we see it up close Marco; let us see it up close Ok"

"My God, you girls are really terrible. What the hell has gotten into you all? When we left the school you were all nice and proper schoolgirls and today you are like a pack of hungry little nymphs with potty mouths"

"Awwww Marco, when we were at home; our parents controlled everything we did and now here we are free and we can pretty much do whatever we want so let us. We'll be good little girls for you, we promise"

"Ok, listen up. I will stand up and I want everyone to gather around and take a good look and then that will be that. Agreed?"

Faster than I could get the words out of my mouth and stand, they circled me, eyes glued to my now throbbing cock. Sandra was the first to reach out and touch me. I didn't try to stop her. I was way over the hill by this point and turning back was not an option. One by one they all took turns, some more than once, touching, rubbing, grasping and every other form of contact. 

"Does it stay hard like that all the time Marco?" asked Sandra

"No girls, it only gets hard when I get excited and right now as you can see, I am excited. I am not going to play the part of a school teacher any more as it just doesn't seem to work with you little girls. You are all very naughty and you have made me do things I would never have even thought of before. Now you are all my girls and I will not try to hide anything from you. Do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes" came the chorus

"Good. You can ask me any question about anything and I will give you the truth as best I know it. Don't be embarrassed by the question because there are no stupid questions, just stupid answers"

"So Marco, can we touch it when we want to?" asked Valerie Smith

"I guess so. Can I touch you Valerie?"

"Yes you can Marco, you have my consent"

Mine too, and me and me me me me came the chorus all around.

"I like how it feels and would love to play with it some. I think this is so exciting don't you girls" said Valerie 

"Yes all around"

I could tell by the looks on their faces that a new chapter had just been written and I was in trouble.

"Ok, now let's have some fun" I shouted

As I walked back into the crystal clear water, they all followed and the shortest girls clung to my arms. Here I was in a pervert's heaven. These nubile little girls had pretty much given me permission to do what I wanted with them and I had given them permission to do what they wanted with me.

We swam and played in the water for nearly an hour and I was in my glory. My cock never lost it's hardness and when I swam on my back it was like a snorkel above the water making all the girls laugh and giggle. They would swim to me and touch my cock running their hands up and down feeling the softness of the knob and the hardness of the shaft. I would reach out as well and touch them as they went by or grab them and pull them close, feeling the warmth and smoothness of their young bodies. 

They loved it when I let them hold my cock and even the young ones like Heather, Linda and Audra although a bit shy at first, joined in and didn't mind me touching them. Their little bodies and their little hairless pussies were so soft and so smooth. The feeling was incredible.

I got bolder and kissed a few of them. Audra actually kissed back and her full lips were wonderfully soft. After seeing Audra they all had to try it. I kissed them all, tasting their little girl mouths, feeling their soft lips.

We had been in the water for over an hour, so I suggested that we call it and go get some work done. We all got out of the water, put on our cloths if you could call them that and headed into the cave.

What they had done with all the cushions and other things was amazing. I figured we must have hauled back about 50 seat cushions and backs. Ingenious how they make them seats as floatation devices. They had laid them out into one large bed and had drug some large loose stones to wedge them in place. The communal bed was quite big and it looked really comfortable. 

Sandra took me by the arm and showed me the alcove. They had laid out the cushions to almost cover the width of the alcove. It was wonderful and with the sloping sides the cushions just slid together. I wondered what was going through their minds when they made it. I would bet there was a lot of talk and giggling during that process. I had two small airline pillows. 

"And whose idea was this?"

"Sandra thought it would be nice being as how you are the adult and you do most of the work around here and because we will all be having a turn sleeping with you it would need to be big"

"Well that was very thoughtful of you Sandra, thank you"

"Listen, it is still early so I am going back to the plane to search for some tools"

"Can I come Marco?" asked Mary

"Does anyone else want to come?"

Nobody responded.

"Well, then Mary it is just you and me."

Chapter 16 - Mary's Awakening

We were able to walk quickly as our trail was already well trampled from the trips we had made and the number of girls who had made the trail. However, the canopy let very little direct light in so I don't think our trail would be noticeable from the air. That worried me although I had pretty much given up hope about a search finding us. If we were going to be found it would be by some random aircraft or satellite image and who knows when or even ever.

I had been thinking about an emergency kit and why had I not thought of it earlier. All airplanes have to have one. When we got there I searched the storage area at the back of the plane looking for the emergency toolkit.

Finally I found it. A bright yellow Pelican case. It weighed about 25 pounds. Inside was a stainless steel shovel with pick, hatchet, compass, commando saw, a couple knives, Band-Aids, waterproof matches, parachute cord and an amazing assortment of other survival items including a flint stone. 

I noticed Mary outside the open hole in the nose of the plane.

"Mary, I found what I was looking for"

"What did you find?"

"You know, I was looking for a shovel or something to dig with but what I have now is the airline survival kit. It is going to make things a whole lot better for us and now I can dig up some of the roots and things to cook"

I closed the box and carried it outside to show Mary. She squatted down as I opened it, her knees apart. I could see right up the pant leg of her shorts and in the clearest of light caught sight of one of nature's wonders.

She caught me looking.

"What are you looking at Marco?"

"Mary, your clammy is so beautiful."

"Do you want to play with it Marco?"

"After last night my princess, I have thought of nothing else"

"Can I suck your cock too; I really like it a lot"

"Sure you can, I liked it as well my princess"

We took off our cloths and for the first real time, I saw this skinny little red headed girl with no breasts other than a couple of pink nipples, a hairless pussy and those full lips that were about to wrap themselves around my thundering hard cock. At this moment, she was the epitome of beauty.

I picked her up and she wrapped her skinny legs around my waist. I kissed her and she clumsily kissed me back. Without putting her down I sat down on the ground and grasped both her bum cheeks pulling her close to my chest. My cock was in between us pressed against our bellies. I sought her little slit, wet with excitement and scooped up her juices, then circled her bummy hole with my middle finger. She coiled at me, wrapping her long coltish legs around my back and moaned aloud.

"Oh Marco, I love that so much. You have no idea how much I like that. Am I bad for liking things with my bummy? My little clammy feels so wet"

"You are so sweet and so tiny down there. What an amazing little pussy you have Mary. Last night it was dark and I couldn't see it very well but now that I can I don't think I have seen anything more beautiful"

I laid back, pulling her with me, our lips locked to one another. She pulled away and looked at me very carefully, studying my face, seeking some kind of assurance.

"What is it princess; do you not want to do this?"

"Oh yes, I want to but after last night when I had my orgasm I was wondering about you. Do men have orgasms too?"

"Yes we do and when the time is right you will see what happens when a man has an orgasm. Right now I need you to suck me princess"

"Oh yes, I have waited all day for this, I was hoping none of the other girls wanted to come."

I lifted her up and kissed each of her little nipples, biting on each one softly. She moaned loud. Mary turned around and pointed her little bald pussy right at my waiting mouth then pounced on my rock hard cock, drawing my bulbous knob into her warm mouth.

The two folds of her virgin little girl pussy glistened with her juice and I could see the creamy white pussy milk begining to ooze from her bright pink hole. 

I opened my mouth and engulfed her whole and sucked, hungrily lapping her juices, probing her bummy hole and then her little pussy, seeking more of her love juice. I could sense her enjoyment sucking my cock by the slurping noise she was making and the more I plunged my tongue into her, the harder she sucked me.

"Mary, I want to make love to you. I know you are still a virgin but I really need you right now. I need to cum in you Mary. God Mary I need you."

"Will it hurt Marco?"

"Oh baby girl, yes it probably will being your first time. It always hurts a little and it won't matter if it is today or next month or next year. It will hurt the first time"

"Can we go slow and will you be gentle?"

"Of course my princess, I would never do anything to hurt you in any way"

"Ok but be gentle and if I say stop will you stop?"

"Of course Mary. I want your first time and every time to be one of enjoyment and ecstasy and love"

I lifted her up and turned her around and locked my mouth to hers once again. She was on top which gave her some control. With a free hand I guided my pulsing cock to her tiny hole and pushed. My cock would not go into her pussy. She was wet, so wet but I couldn't get my cock into her. Mary was shaking and my hand was too. 

"Let me sit up Ok. Oh Marco I am so excited. I want to feel your cock so bad" she said

She sat up then lifted her knees and knelt over me. She grasped my cock and guided it to her bald cleft, shiny with her wetness.

She pushed down slowly and I could see my knob disappear into her body. She stopped, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Oh Oh Oh it feels really funny Marco and it hurts a little"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No"

With that, she pushed down a bit further. I could feel her tightness squeezing my cock like a vise, the sensation was exquisite. She stopped pushing and sat there partially impaled on my pulsing cock with about two inches inside her. I could hardly control myself and I knew that an orgasm was building. How long I could hold out with her little pussy clenched on my cock was a mystery.

I kept my eyes glued to her little bald pussy, drinking in the sight of my cock partially inside her. She slowly, centimeter by centimeter, slid down on me, forcing my throbbing cock into her tight little pussy. I was in awe at the sight of her little pussy slowly swallowing my pulsing cock.

I groaned. "Mary, my love, my princess, don't you feel any pain?"

"No, but it feels a bit weird and I feel so full"

She continued slowly easing my cock into her tiny body. I kept eye contact with her and did not notice any sign of pain or discomfort on her sweet face.

Finally, she just sat down fully and I was buried in her little pussy right up to my balls.

"Mary my darling little girl, you don't feel any pain?"

"No, it feels wonderful, your cock is so big and I can feel it way up inside me"

"Mary, are you a virgin, have you had sex before?"

"Yes, I am and no I haven't Marco, you are the first person who has even seen my clammy, well other than my Mom when I was little"

"Then how come you didn't have any pain?"

"Well, when I was 8, I fell on my bike and I had blood in my panties and my Mom told me that I had broken my hyma"

"Broke your hyma huh! It is called your hymen, angel. Well that explains that"

I grasped her skinny hips and lifted her up a little then pushed her back down. She was so exquisite and so tight, her clammy muscles squeezing me in a vise like grip. She was wet from her excitement and I was able to lift her and re-enter her until she caught onto the rhythm and then I let her go.

She rode my hard cock like a cowgirl almost bouncing up and down, crying and wailing like a banshee, caught in the throws of ecstasy. She was getting her first fucking and she loved.

"Oh Marco, this feels so good. Your cock is so big and so hard and I love the feeling when it goes all the way inside"

"Mary my princess, your little clammy is so tight and it feels so wonderful but I am ready to cum Mary. Are you ready?"

"Yes Marco, I am ready"

Having said that I felt the boil and exploded as she was pushing down.

"Marco, Marco, it feels so hot. Are you...Are y y y you having an orgasm?"

"Yes, Yes" I groaned shooting my hot load into her little pussy.

She stiffened as the second jet of my hot seed entered her and she pushed down hard. 

"Marco, Marco, I'm getting that feeling I like. Oh it feels so good. I really like this Marco"

I could feel my sperm exploding into her tiny pussy and being forced back out. I looked down between her coltish legs watching a copious amount of cum dripping from her clammy. The events of the last few days and many erections without release had built up an enormous amount of sperm and not having had sex for almost a month prior made my orgasm incredibly intense. I have always produced a lot of sperm but by the look of what was coming out, I had broken all records. There was so much of it.

"Mary, you little pussy is incredible" I groaned as I continued pumping spurt after spurt of semen into her treasure. 

My orgasm continued for about 30 seconds. She looked down between her legs and noticed the pool of my cum all tangled in my pubic hair.

"Is that your orgasm Marco?"

"Yes Mary, that is sperm or cum and it looks like you little pussy is not big enough to hold it all"

"We talked about that in SexEd class and they said that is what makes babies. Am I going to have a baby Marco?"

"No Mary, you are too young to get pregnant and thank God for that"

"Oh good, can we do it again?"

My cock never lost it's hardness and I started moving in her again. I lifted her up and then laid her down on her back, my cock never leaving her tight hole.

"Now my angel, I am going to fuck you, just lay back and enjoy and if it starts to hurt I want you to tell me to stop OK"

"Ok but it feels really good and I really like this Marco."

I started sliding my still raging hard on into her, slowly at first then picked up the tempo till I was pounding my cock into her. She lifted her legs slightly to allow me to penetrate her more. My pulsing cock ramming into her tight bald clammy made her gasp and moan and cry out each time I hit bottom. Mary shook and convulsed a few times so I knew she was having multiple orgasms, her face covered in sweat, she looked so incredibly sexy.

After a few minutes I could feel another orgasm snaking it's way from my balls. When I felt the first spurt I plunged into her holding my cock deep in her little cunt filling her tiny little girl pussy with more cum. 

"Oh Marco, that feels so good. I can't imagine anything more wonderful. Your orgasm feels so warm inside me and I feel so full. I felt that feeling I like four or five times Marco. The feeling is "

"Mary, you are just amazing. I have never felt anything even remotely like this. You are so special my little lover Mary, you are so incredible. I never thought that sex with a young girl could feel like this"

I rolled onto my side pulling her with me. We lay together for several minutes, locked with my cock filling her, my cum leaking out and running down her bummy crack and cheek. We caressed each other with a tenderness. She felt so wonderful and her cunt continued to milk my cock, gripping me, pulling my sperm into her depths.

"I really like the feeling of your clammy clenching my cock, like it is milking me. I have never felt anything like that before. Your little clammy is so wonderful Mary"

Her little pussy continued to milk me and milked me right into another erection.

"Holy cow Marco, your cock is so hard again and so powerful. How does it do that?"

"That is your doing my angel. Your clammy is so special"

I slowly began moving inside her, really slowly and just a couple inches back and forth, then rolled her and slowly brought us both to a very calm, powerful orgasm. She went first and when I felt her pussy begin it's clenching spasms my balls erupted. We lay there exhausted, breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Marco, how can anything so wonderful and beautiful between two people be wrong?"

"Society doesn't think you are old enough to decide for yourself what is good or bad angel and in some ways I agree but there are some exceptions to every rule"

"Do you think we should start back Marco? I think the other girls might be wondering what we are up to and might get worried"

"Yes I think we should"

We packed up the Pelican case and a few other odds and ends I thought would be useful and headed back to the group, walking hand in hand.

"Marco, are you going to have sex with all the other girls too?"

"What kind of a question is that Mary? I haven't thought about that, you are my special girl and if I did, would you be mad at me?"

"No, I know the other girls have been talking about your cock and how big it is and they are all wondering what it would be like and now I can tell them. They will be so jealous"

"So, if the other girls wanted to sleep with me and have sex, you wouldn't have a problem?"

"No, I know I am your special girl and I am the first one, so no I wouldn't be mad and as long as you and I can fuck whenever I want, then I guess it will be Ok"

"Mary, my princess, you are so very special and I promise we can have sex again and lots of times but maybe not whenever you want but I promise I will try to keep you happy. Ok!"

"Ok"

When we were a few hundred yards from our new camp, she squeezed my hand and then ran ahead. By the time I got to the pond, she was already naked and in the water with the rest of the girls, once again naked. What a wonderful sight. I could just imagine the conversation she was having. I could just imagine what was flowing from that marvelous little cunt right about now. A lot had seeped out but judging by my orgasm she carried a lot back with her.

It was at that point, looking at all those nubile young girls my life was changed forever. Women just didn't have what these little nymphs had. Their flat tummies, their bald little pussies, their tiny titties and their innocence, and curiosity, their willingness to please and be pleased. 

I had no idea how I was going to handle this situation once we returned to the school, the girls would be changed forever as well.

I was pretty excited about having a shovel and eager to use it. I gathered them all around and showed them all the things inside the case and let them handle everything.

"Listen girls, this case is going to make things a whole lot easier for us so we need to treat it with respect and take care of the things inside. There is no store where we can buy something lost or broken"

"I am going to dig up some yucca roots and things to eat and maybe you can tend to the fire so it is ready when I get back"

"Ok" came the chorus

I took the shovel and went to the location I had been pulling up the yucca plants and started digging and within a few minutes had quite a pile. My first experience tasting yucca was on a trip to Cuba a few years ago and have liked it since. How I was going to cook it was another story because I only saw it being boiled but the old woman had told me that they used to just lay it on the fire and it would blacken the outside but inside it would be cooked and white.

Once I returned, all the girls had put their cloths back on if you could call them that and were all sitting around the base of the cave.

"What have you got there Marco?"

"Well, I found these roots, they are called yucca and I think if we just throw them on the fire, they should cook just fine. They are like a potato. I have never had them baked but I have had them boiled and they taste really good"

"Tomorrow I will find something to make a grill and if we gather a bunch of rocks, we can build a fire pit out here close the water. We can use the large stainless steel tub from the plane to boil them as well"

We got busy immediately and gathered a lot of large rocks and some smaller ones as well and built a rectangular fire pit. Tomorrow I would adjust it to place the tub on securely.

I put enough wood on the fire to get a good bed of coals. I washed about 20 pieces of yucca and put them on the hot coals. About 30 to 40 minutes when they were done we all sat around the fire eating yucca and bananas until we were stuffed, our faces black with the charred outer peel of the yucca. Everyone was so full. I was relieved that we had found a substantial food source.

It was already dark after we had finished eating and most of the younger girls had already gone up to their beds and were fast asleep. 

The twins and a few of the other girls were sitting off to one side playing hand games. 

Sandra, Mary and Valerie were sitting with me in a small circle around the fire. Mary kept looking at me with a wanton smile on her face but I let her know with a slight head movement that she would not be sleeping with me tonight. Sandra moved close to me and kept playfully putting her hand on my thigh. Valerie was being very coy about the whole thing. I think she knew her turn was coming. She may not want to admit it but she knew Mary and I had sex because I was sure Mary blabbed her face off about everything and every one of my angels would have sat there with their mouths open and their little pussies leaking. She kind of figured that tonight Sandra was going to feel my cock.

One by one the girls playing hand games went up to bed. Valerie left Sandra, Mary and I alone.

Chapter 17 - Oh Sandra

I feigned a number of yawns and suggested that I was tired and I was going up to go to bed. That brought big smiles from Sandra because I think she knew she was going to get the nod. I glanced at Mary and gave her a wink and blew her a kiss. She smiled back and quietly crawled up to the cave and off to her bed without saying a word. What a good little girl she was. She was the first and memorable.

The fire in the outdoor pit was still burning but surrounded by a bed of rocks and posed no problem as there was no dry grass or other ground material that would catch firel so I decided to let it burn out. I got up and headed to the cave. Once inside I put another couple of pieces of wood on the cave fire which cast a warming glow throughout the cave creating shadows throughout.

A few girls were still sitting around the fire talking but I said my goodnights, kissed each one, stretched then headed to the alcove and crawled to my bed and a few minutes later, Sandra came and sat down on the edge of the seat cushion.

I could tell she was very nervous and was fidgeting with her hands, her head down and slightly turned away.

"What is the matter young lady?"

"I am scared Marco"

"Oh you were pretty brave when you were just talking about it but now you are afraid. Well don't be afraid little one, why don't you just come and lay next to me, nothing is going to happen unless you want it to. You do not have to be afraid of anything. You are in control of everything"

"Can we just snuggle then? Marco?"

"Sorry sweety. Sure we can, come crawl in here with me"

Sandra crawled in and lay her head on my chest. She was trembling a little and did not know what to do with her hands or where to put them. I held her hands and just lay back holding her.

Thankfully the plane had a small supply of tiny blankets and little pillows. There were enough of them that every girl had one and there was still a few left over so they had piled them around the edges of the alcove.

Sandra Olsen although only 10 years old, had small perfectly round cone shaped titties about the size of an egg. She played the bass and played it well. Her dark skin made her tan lines very visible and because we had plenty of sun over the past few days they were slowly becoming dark like the rest of her skin. Her plump ass had deep dimples just above the cheeks and her clitoris was visible and large and the crinkled labia were exposed and long and extremely erotic. She was average height and still had some baby fat around her tummy.

I always liked looking at Sandra. She had an amazingly sensuous body for a little girl and her pussy was a work of art.

I pulled her close taking her firm plump little girl ass in my hand, massaging her cheeks until she relaxed. 

"Are you Ok now my little darling?"

"Yes, I think so, I really like it here you know. I really don't know what I will do if we ever get rescued. There are times when I miss my Mom and Dad but really if we never get rescued I will survive"

"That's normal darling little girl, I am sure we will be rescued soon, so it is Ok to miss the ones you love"

"You will be gentle with me won't you?"

"Yes I will of course, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

I pushed her back a bit so I could brushed the back of my hand over her little cone titties, letting my fingers ripple over them and felt the nipple begin to harden. After a few minutes she was purring like a kitten.

"Are you Ok now, are you comfortable?"

"Yup, I am good now, just a little nervous though"

"Awww, don't be nervous, everything is going to be just fine, you will see"

We just lay there cuddling for almost ten minutes and then she began rubbing my chest with her hand then slowly began moving her hand down, stopping when she touched bare skin. I took her hand in mine and guided it just inside my waistband. She continued, and then stopped again when she felt my pubic hair. She knew my cock was already hard because it was tenting my shorts and in the soft glow of the firelight it was obvious.

She knew what she wanted but was being a bit shy. It is one thing to be bold when you are with other girls and another when you are alone. I gently grasped her forearm and slowly pushed her hand further down until I felt her warm little hand take hold of my cock, her breathing was shallow. She offered no resistance.

"Marco, it is so big and so warm. My God Marco it is huge. I don't believe you about it fitting in me"

Now she was over her nervousness and she had what she had come for, her turn, my cock all to herself.

"Well, it is big and warm for you my little angel, a man loves having his cock touched and especially likes to have it sucked. Just like women and little girls like having their pussy licked"

"You mean like putting it in my mouth?"

"Yes, but you don't have to do that Sandra. You do what you want to do and nothing more. I will not force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Do you want me to take off my shorts?"

"Will you? Well Ok, if you want to"

"No Sandra, it is if you want me to. Like I said you do not have to do anything you don't want"

"Then yes you can take off your shorts"

I removed my shorts; giving Sandra unrestricted access to my throbbing cock. I knew I was going to make love to her and then I was going to fuck her. At that point I was unsure of which she would enjoy more. 

Sandra fondled it for a few minutes and then feeling more at ease she curled herself closer to me and cocked one leg over mine. I slid my hand into her shorts, pushing them down exposing her plump little girl ass. She did have a wonderful little ass each globe a perfect handful and so firm yet so soft. Sliding my finger along her crease, she arched her back inward and pushed her sweet ass outward, opening her crease to my fingers.

I passed my open palm the full length of her little pussy, feeling her clitoris, then her labia now wet with anticipation and excitement. I stretched her labia and rubbed them together with my fingers. They slid easily, she was so wet already. I did notice that young girls get wet so easily and once their juices start to flow, the tap opens and they actually drip. I was engulfed in lust when I drew my fingers to my nose. The sweet combination of little girl pee smell, sexual pussy juice and a slight aroma of bummy almost made me cum right there. It was so much stronger a smell than Mary and so lustfully erotic.

Pushing my hand back into Sandra's shorts, I pressed my finger against her rosebud. She tightened her grip on my cock and moaned aloud.

"Ssshhhh, Sandra, control yourself"

"Sssooorrry Marco, that feels nice"

"Yes, you like that do you?"

"Oh yes, it makes me shiver"

I continued circling my finger around her bummy hole and then pushed her shorts down further. She hesitated when I tried to push then all the way down. She rolled to the side and took them off. I already knew she wasn't wearing panties because none of the girls did. They were a history item and only a nuisance. While she was sitting up I lifted her halter top over her head exposing two of the most perfect little titties, the warm glow of the flickering fire made them glow. I quickly took my T-Shirt off as well. God I have seen her in the nude so many times but in this light she was a fucking Goddess. A commander of men.

We lay there together, skin against skin for several minutes before she took hold of my cock again. She lay half on my stomach with her head just above my belly button. In the dim glow I could see the shadow of her head hovering a few inches from my thundering cock. I had pumped a full load into Mary this morning but I knew there was another one building. My balls were sucked up close to my cock and full. I had pumped a load into Mary three times today and in my own anticipation of pushing my cock into Sandra, I knew there was another big load waiting for her.

I reached down and took her left hand which lay just above my pubic hair and directed it to my testicles. She cupped them both, and then massaged them, the heat from her little hand, relaxing my scrotum until my balls were dangling slightly. 

I couldn't reach her bummy any longer so toyed with her little titties, so wonderfully firm. I pulled her around a little so I could touch her again and continued fingering Sandra's little rosebud, dipping down to collect the juice being secreted by her fuzzy little pussy. It was a wonderful feeling, the hair so soft and sparse. I had noticed her in the pond and wondered what it would feel like and now I had her. 

The hair was so soft and so sparse it barely hid her treasure and in the sunlight it sparkled; now it was by shadowy touch. Her pussy was amazingly beautiful all puffy lipped and wet, her clitoris now standing out like a little cock, the fire light filtering through her legs.

I pulled at her bummy cheeks motioning her to stretch out with her head down by my cock. I turned onto my side and pulled her little fuzzy pussy to my mouth. I licked at her clitoris causing her to grind her pelvis into my face. I lifted one leg hooking my arm behind her knee, exposing her little pussy, first licking the full length of her treasure, then sucking her labia into my mouth. They were so long and sucking them into my mouth I swear I could almost feel them tickle my throat. Sucking them like that made her grind her pussy into my face. After a few minutes I felt the warmth of her mouth wrapped around my cock once again, heaven.

"Mmmmmmm" she gurgled as she sucked me, pulling me deep in her warm mouth.

I licked her copious juices, now flowing profusely and then sucked her engorged clitoris into my mouth, flicking at it with my tongue. She arrived, stiffening her legs, then kicking them extended. I knew where she was going and it was her first real orgasm and I was going to make sure she set the bar high. I grasped her plump little ass, gripping her cheeks not letting her escape my plundering tongue, pulling her strongly, continuing my sucking and flicking, not allowing her to escape my lashing tongue. She released my cock.

"Aaaahhhh Oh Uuugggg Marco, oh, oh Marco. I need to pee Marco. No more Marco"

Sandra released herself to me and I plunged my tongue deep into her virgin little hole, pressing my chin against her clitoris while my tongue danced into her wet little girl pussy. What she expelled was a mixture of little girl cum and pee pee. I drank like a thirsty man in the desert. Her pee pee was just a few little squirts but her cum was copious.

I sucked at her little pussy until I could taste no more juice then pulled her arm, turning her around and drawing her face close to mine.

"Marco, Marco, what happened? I can smell my pussy on your face."

"Well Sandra, you had an orgasm, did you like that?"

"Oh Marco. She started to cry. Oh Marco, I love you Marco. I love you so much and there is nothing I want more than more of this. It was such an intense feeling. I love it so much. Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Well, you know you don't have to if you don't want to angel but I would certainly like to make love to you, not that what we just did isn't part of making love but I would love to put my cock in you"

"Make love to me Marco, I have waited all day for this and it is my turn and I don't want to miss my turn"

I pulled her face to mine and kissed her full on the lips, parting hers and pushing my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me back, unpracticed but with passion. Little girls learn very fast especially when they are really into what they are doing.

I lifted her up and toyed with her little cone titties which caused her to moan aloud.

"Ssshhhh Angel. Sandra, please be quiet Ok"

"Why Marco, all the girls weren't asleep when you licked Mary and we heard everything. We heard her moaning"

"Oh Jesus, what have I done to you girls?"

"Oh Marco just quit it already. I want to fuck now come on"

Throwing all caution to the wind, I sucked one of her little titties again and turning her over, lay on top of her supporting my self on my elbows, my cock a thundering hunk of pulsing manhood.

"You realize this is going to hurt a bit don't you?"

"Yes, Mary told us all about when you fucked her when you went back to the plane"

"Yes but Mary was not a virgin because she had an accident on her bike when she was 7 or 8 and therefore it was not the same for her. It will hurt Sandra"

"I don't care about anything right now. If it is going to hurt then bring it on Marco, I want to feel your cock in my pussy. I just love talking dirty like that"

I sat up and dipped my fingers into her now sopping wet little pussy. Her hymen covered the entrance and only permitted my finger. I then positioned my knob at the doorway to her treasure. She tensed. I worked it up and down barely entering until I felt her relax and I felt the tip of my cock nestle into the little hole. I was there and pushed a little, knocking on heavens door. 

"Oh Oh it hurts a little when you push, Oh it is so big Marco. My God it feels so huge. Holy cow Marco are you sure it will fit?"

I pushed feeling the resistance but kept the pressure. I could feel her hymen slowly giving way.

"This is the time Sandra, are you ready?"

Before she could answer I plunged into her, burying my cock in her tight wet hole almost half way and stopped.

"Oh Oh Aaaahhhh, Oh it hurts, Oh my God it hurts"

My lust for this chubby little nymph was overpowering as I pushed ever deeper until I felt my ball touch her wetness. I pulled out an inch then drove into her again. She squealed but I held her tight and didn't move.

I could hear the girls in the other room giggling like a bunch of geese.

"Ok out there, you just wait until it is your turn and see how funny it is"

Not a peep came from them. Quiet descended throughout the cave.

"Oh it hurts Marco"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, oh please, oh just go slow Ok?"

I was beyond myself. She was so much tighter than Mary and her plump little body felt so different than the skinny little girl I had fucked this morning. So far, even though I was really excited by Sandra if I had my choice of fucking Mary right then I would choose her. She was my girl. 

I pulled her knees up a little, opening her little pussy more. I slowly began to stroke her with my throbbing cock, her little pussy stretched to the limit. She was so tight and the clenching of her pussy muscles sucked me like no mouth could.

After a few minutes, her cries of pain subsided and her moaning began, each stroke bringing more moans.

"Uuuggg Oh Marco Uuuggg it doesn't hurt very Uuuggg much any more and I like this a lot" her voice jerked with each thrust of my cock.

"You are amazing young lady, you feel so wonderful" I whispered

I now began to pull all the way out and each time I shoved my pulsing cock back into her she cried as it passed her now torn hymen but then moaned when I sunk it into her.

"Uuuggg Fuck me Marco, don't worry I am ready now I think, you can fuck me how you want Uuuggg"

Hearing that, I increased the intensity of my stroke and now began fucking her little hole with long strokes, pushing deep. I pointed my cock feeling for her spot and when I found it, she grabbed my ass with both hands pulling me, directing my cock.

Sandra's body was trembling and then I felt her pussy muscles spasm, she was cumming and I sunk deeper into her clutching pussy. I kept moving nestling the nose of my cock on her spot and when I felt her pussy spasm I pushed deep, over and over. She was cumming like a freight train. Each time I touched her spot for a bit she came. I was in awe at this little girl. After a few minutes of this I could tell she was near collapsing so I concentrated on mine.

I felt the boil and the sensation of my cum traveling down the passage. The first squirt brought a loud squeal from her and she stiffened then began to spasm again.

"Aaaayyyyyy, Oh, Oh please no more, please no more. Oh I am cumming again Marco"

"Come on you guys, we are trying to sleep out here"

"Sorry ladies Sandra is being bit by a snake and I can't seem to find it"

"Oh that is so funny Marco, we all know where the snake is"

She pushed her little pussy at me as I pumped my sperm into her little tight pussy, spurt after hot spurt brought more squeals until I was done. I could feel the cum oozing out of her tiny hole. She was putty and melted in my arms.

We talked in whispers now.

"Oh Marco, that was so wonderful. Your cum felt so hot"

"Wow young lady, you are something else. You liked that did you?"

"Oh yes and I can hardly wait until it is my turn again"

"Well the night is not over my sweetie so how about we get a little sleep and who knows what will happen"

"Ok but my pussy is really wet and dripping. What do I do about all your cum"

"Well it is too dark to go outside to wash so I guess you will just have to sleep like that"

"Eeeeyyyyuuuooo, there is so much of it Marco"

"Ok then just a minute"

I grabbed my sweatshirt and handed it to her. She got up and squatted in front of me, the light from the fire silhouetting her little pussy, an amazing sight. She swabbed her little pussy until she was satisfied there was no more leaking out, then crawled in next to me, put her head on my chest and was asleep in seconds.

I laid there with this warm little creature, no longer a virgin visioning her plump little ass and fucking her in the daylight. Being able to see her body and her facial expressions would add a whole new dimension to her. I wondered how Mary was going to take all this and then I was gone.

I slept like a rock. I have always slept good after dumping a load of sperm. Sandra got her first pussy full and loved every spurt of it.

We were now stranded for a bit over two weeks and although I have not given up hope of being rescued, I thought that if we were it would be by accident and that is not something one can place hope on.

The light was just beginning to filter into the cave. Sandra was already awake and was gently massaging my cock which was now rock hard. Through groggy eyes I could see her plump little girl ass and the light passing through her legs. I could see the groove of her pussy mons and her labia in silhouette. A wonderful sight to say the least. I was hooked on these little girls and thoughts of being rescued no longer indulged my mind.

My mind was now obsessed with my little girls and their little titties and the wonderful feeling of my cock in their tiny virgin pussy.

I passed my hand over her bum cheeks and she turned and smiled, totally pleased with what she was doing. She pushed down the thin airline blanket, revealing my pulsing cock. Without so much as a second to waste she wrapped those beautiful full lips around it and sucked hard. 

After a few minutes of toying with her pussy, now wet again or still, I pulled her up and on top of me. She spread her legs on either side of me as I spread her bummy cheeks apart gripping each plump cheek with my fingers then seeking her little bum hole. Positioning my cock against her cleft made her moan softly. I pushed up with my hips forcing my bulbous knob inside her wet little girl hole. I pushed and entered her easily. Her face showed no signs of discomfort. 

Gripping her plump little ass cheeks, I pushed her down bringing more moans from her lips. I kissed her. She kissed me back with such passion it surprised me. This little 10 year old was amazing. She sucked my cock like no woman has ever and with such enthusiasm. Her moaning softly in my ear made my lust boil. She felt so good.

Her second fuck and I entered her easily, her movements matched mine. I pumped at her without even thinking that a few hours ago this little 10 year old pussy had never had a cock in it and now had my hard throbbing cock buried to the hilt. Each time I pushed she pushed back until I could hold out no longer.

"Sandra, Sandra, I am going to cum in your little pussy again. Are you ready?"

"Oh yes, fuck my pussy Marco, fuck me like a woman"

"Arrggghh, I love this so much Marco, I love this so much. I love you so much. Oh yeeessss give it to me please Marco"

I pumped at her, driving my cock into her tight pussy, feeling her muscles contract as she arched her back pushing hard against me. She gripped my chest muscles with both hands with her fingers digging into my armpits till they hurt. I exploded in her and with each push another spurt of my hot semen.

"Ohhhh, Arrrrggggg, Ohhhh Yes, fuck me Marco. I am cumming Marco. I am cumming. Push your big cock into me Marco"

I continued feeding her little hole with my cock until she collapsed against me. My cock was still hard inside her and I kept pushing, keeping it buried in her little girl pussy.

We lay there, locked together, man and child. My little lover, she too was mine.

"Marco, are you finished yet?" came the chorus from several of the girls.

"What do you mean?"

"We are all awake you know and can hear you guys. Who could sleep with that noise. Sandra is so noisy"

"What did you hear?"

"We heard Sandra moaning like you were killing her and we could hear you too"

"Well, yes we are finished if that is what you want to call it."

"Can we come and sit with you?"

"Ok just a minute"

I pushed Sandra off to my side and as my cock slid out of her wet pussy hole, I felt my cum dripping down my leg. She was full. I pulled the blanket up over us and called the girls.

"Ok you can come now"

Chapter 18 - Good Morning Playtime

All the girls entered the alcove and sat around us. Sandra was smiling, the beads of sweat still visible on her forehead and cheeks.

"Did you like it Sandra?" asked Allison

"Oh it was so wonderful. Aren't we bad little girls? Our parents would freak if they knew what we are up to, don't you think?"

"Oh my mother would have a heart attack and my father would probably send me off to a convent for sure." replied Audra

"Did you guys fuck?" asked Allison

"Whoa little girl, what kind of language is that, and what kind of question is that?"

"We all listened to you guys and we heard everything" 

"You girls surprise me to no end, first I am shocked by your open discussion about all this and second for what has gotten into all you girls. You were all little angels in school and now it seems you are all pre-occupied by nakedness and my cock and now this"

"What has gotten into you all?"

"You know we start SexEd in grade two and the books they use to teach us don't show very much. The other day when we saw your cock, it was the most exciting thing we have ever done and we all want to see it more" replied Allison

All the talk with these little girls gave me a raging hard on again and it was obvious because the thin blanket hid nothing.

"Can we see your cock before we go?" asked Audra "It is sticking up under the blanket"

Before I could answer Sandra whipped the blanket down and my bulbous knob shot skyward, my shaft flexing up and down. They all giggled.

"Wow, Marco it seems so much bigger today than when we saw it the other day, can we touch it again?"

"Oh it might be a bit sticky right now because I haven't washed yet but hey what the hell go ahead knock yourselves out but gentle Ok?"

They all moved in a circle around me and shared my cock; many little hands at once, grasping and stroking it, making it dance. They were enthralled by the size and how hard it was.

"Yyyeeewwww. What is all that stuff on it and in your hair?"

"Well ladies, as you know Sandra and I had sex this morning and a bi-product of sex is sperm and little girl juices. That sticky yyyeeewwwwy stuff is a mixture and when it is your turn your little pussy will be full of it. So before you go off about yyyeeewwwww get used to it because if you want to have sex your going to get filled with it"

"Is there lots of it Sandra?"

"Oh yeh Oh yeh there is a lot of it and it drips out and my pussy right now is full of it"

"Can we see?" said Allison

"Well aren't you just the most inquisitive little girl?"

"Can I show them Marco?"

"It's your pussy so go ahead"

Sandra lay down and spread her legs and lifted her bum off the cushion. Thankfully she had my T-Shirt under her because she no sooner spread out and my cum began to ooze of her red little hole and down to her bum crack.

"Wow, look at that. Holy cow there is a lot of it huh!" said Heather

"Wow my pussy is pretty small I don't think mine could take all that" said Linda

"One thing about a pussy ladies is that the first time it is used it is a pretty tense experience and because of the little bit of pain from breaking your hymen it is best to take it slow the first time but after that your pussy will accomodate just about any size and what doesn't fit will squirt out"

Sonya and Margie were directly in front of me on either side facing my cock and when they leaned forward for their turn, they raised their little girl asses. I took my opportunity to fondle them and received no resistance from either. 

Sonya's ass was quite amazingly beautiful and was almost heart shaped, little love handles stuck out from her waist. The leg of her baggy shorts revealed her panties that looked like she needed to throw them away like the other girls had done. 

Margie, with her long brown hair flowing down like a water fall on either side of her neck actually pushed back at me when I touched her cute tiny ass. She had no hips to speak of but the cutest little ass. Her shorts were tight spandex and the smoothness was invitingly erotic.

"So what are we going to do today Marco?" asked Margie

"Well I think we should take a day to organize, build up a stock pile of whatever wood we can rip down for emergencies. We can go and dig up some more yucca and sweet potatoes, those will keep for a long time and if we all go we can bring back enough to last a week. Going every day is quite a chore and we need to organize our days and workload a little better. It always seems like I don't have any time to spend with you girls in the pond or teaching you stuff"

"Yaaa, well time with us in the pond OK, teaching us stuff Not Ok unless is has to do with anatomy" Sonya said laughing and everyone burst into a fit of laughter and I did too.

So we worked our bums off for a couple of days and cleared some space around the pond so we had a little beach of sorts. We rebuild the cacapoopoo blind. The wind has blown it down twice so we dug a deep hole on either side and drove a fairly stout bamboo stock in on each side then lashed some smaller ones across making a fence. Then we wove palm leaves into it. It would take a hurricane to knock it down.

I had slept alone for the past two nights and it was glorious to be able to catch up without having to expend major amounts of energy. I made it clear to the girls that I needed sleep time too.

Each morning though, the girls would come into the alcove and sit and talk and play with my cock or just run their hands up my legs and fondle my balls or practice kissing which allowed me the opportunity to fondle them. They loved the sexual attention.

I was no longer reserved about touching them using every opportunity to run my fingers through their pussy lips and scoop up some nectar to be brought immediately to my lips. I loved my girls so much and it was obvious they loved me too. How long this infatuation with my cock would continue was a mystery but for now there was no doubt.

Yesterday morning Heather Simpson sat on my chest with her knees on either side of my head and offered her pussy to me. I licked the sweetest puffiest little pussy ever made. Her juice was actually sweet and she leaned back giving me easier access to her pooper. She squealed when I hooked my tongue in it. Another little girl who loved ass play.

Over breakfast this morning, Linda made an announcement that she was ready to sleep with me and that today was her turn.

Everyone giggled but nobody protested so I assumed it was already decided beforehand.

"Well, I thought we would take a hike and follow the stream at the end of the pond and see where it goes"

"Can we all come?" asked Linda

"Sure, I don't see why not"

After a few minutes, I patted both Audra and Margie on the bum and suggested that we get ready to go.

"Ok girls; don't wear it out all at one time. Let's all get our shoes on and get moving. It is already close to 9:00 and I want to be back here before 2:00."

The girls got their things together and we descended outside and sat around the cold fire pit gorging ourselves on fruit and berries until we couldn't eat more.

I suggested we all jump into the pond to get cleaned off and wet down our cloths for the hike, the sun was already hot, glowing in the morning sky. After a few minutes of horsing around it was time to go.

I had fashioned 6 spears about two meters long and each had a very sharp point on it. I gave one to each of the older girls and didn't tell them it was spear but rather something to test the ground as we walked.

We set off into the jungle at a little after 10:00, following the stream. It ambled along slowly, the water clean and clear and a little cooler than the water in the pond. It was more drinkable being filtered over rocks and gravel with plants sucking up what nutrients they could from the fast running water.

"Don't stray off the trail girls, I don't want any of you to get lost or hurt"

A big chorus of "OK" bellowed from the lush green vegetation. Following the stream was an easy walk and most times the water was no more than a few inches deep and fast running and the occasional small pool formed with the water a foot to two feet deep. I noticed no snakes or lizards and although there was a lot of birds, didn't notice a lot of insects either but knew they were there. 

The girls were really relaxed now and having been here for almost three weeks made them comfortable with the jungle and their surroundings. They laughed and giggled, joking amongst themselves. I was quite a few yards ahead and could hear them suddenly turn quiet and then a roar of laughter. 

"What is so funny back there?"

"Oh nothing Marco, we were just talking about you"

Again a burst of laughter.

"So are you going to tell me what is so funny?"

"Maybe later" chimed Sandra

We continued our journey following the creek and when we encountered a pool the girls all jumped in getting wet all over again, keeping cool in the hot sun. The sight of all those nubile little girls with their shirts and blouses plastered with sweat and transparent kept my cock hard almost continuously. I had turned into a pervert and loved it.

After more than an hour and a half walking, we came to another clearing, much larger than the one with the pool and the landscape had flattened out somewhat. I decided we should stop there for a while and investigate the jungle around the edges of the clearing. I still had not seen an animal and that concerned me somewhat but in a way also gave me a sense of security. The girls of course had no idea of what could or could not be lurking in the jungle and I did not want them to be overly afraid.

The stream flowed to one side of the clearing and continued out the other side but we all decided that we would not go any further today and would head out earlier next time. We were not sure how much further the stream went but were all disposed to find out. I told the girls that a stream will eventually find it's way to a bigger lake or the ocean. Our next trip would need some planning for perhaps an overnight in the jungle. Security for me was the main concern as we still did not know what was out there.

It was now 12:30 and it had taken us an 2 hours and 30 minutes to get here so we decided to head back. The walk back was a bit more difficult because we were constantly walking up hill, not steep but steady. It was difficult to judge the elevation but I figured our cave was probably about 500 feet above the clearing we had found.

Chapter 19 - Foraging with Linda

We were all hungry and tired when we arrived at the cave. We all lay down with our feet in the pond and relaxed. Some of the girls fell asleep. It was almost 5:00 when my spidy senses woke me up but it could have been my stomach. It was time to go get fruit. We had enough yucca and boniato. I asked all the girls if they wanted to come but everyone declined saying they were tired. Little Linda asked if she could come with me. 

"Aren't you tired Linda? That was a pretty long hike we took. Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest?

"No I am fine Marco. I had a little knap when we got back. I would like to come with you today"

"Girls, if you please can you put some wood on the fire to build up some coals for the yucca"

"Ok" replied Audra

They were all giggling when we took off to the place where I had found the yucca. Our diet was pretty plain but sustainable and in the absence of meat we relied upon fruit and berries and roots.

We walked for almost 15 minutes before we arrived at the spot with all the yucca bushes. This area was about 100 yards wide by 50 yards deep and had a variety of other plants that I didn't recognize and as such didn't try to eat. I put down my shovel and sat down on the ground. Linda came and sat beside me, close enough for me to sense her little girl smell. 

"So what were you girls giggling about?"

I put my arm around her back and pulled her tight to me, she fit under my arm, turning, putting her cheek against my chest.

Linda Marshal our 7 year old trumpet player was short with blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades and bangs in front. When she smiled, which was a lot, her nose turned up slightly. For a seven year old she had an amazing almost heart shaped ass similar to Margie and her tiny aureoles were just beginning to swell. She liked having them rubbed. Linda had an inny belly button and a slightly chubby stomach and her pussy showed only a cleft with nothing visible, the typical camel toe, with not a trace of hair or peach fuzz.

"We have this thing that when you have had your two days rest we draw straws and only the girls that want to sleep with you get to draw a straw. We all do but some of us are scared. So if one of us decides that we want to, we draw straws and if you win you can't chicken out. You have to. We all want a turn, everyone wants a turn but it is always No you go first, No you go. Well today I won and I am scared but I am not going to chicken out"

"So it is only the girls that want to. What about Mary and Sandra?"

"Oh they get to as well and our pact is that no matter how many times one of us sleeps with you, we all have to draw straws to get a turn"

"So it is my turn to sleep with you tonight cause I got the longest straw. I told the girls I was scared because your cock is so awesomely huge and Sandra told me it would probably go up to my throat being as how I am so short. She said it is the most awesomest thing she has ever felt and she said she sucked your cock"

"Awww come on now, is that what you were giggling about?"

"Yes and Mary told me that it filled her right up but that I shouldn't be scared and that you were really gentle with her and Sandra said it hurt a little but then it felt real good after"

"But I am not scared. Well I am but I know you wouldn't hurt us and that you love us so I know I will be fine. I know I am small but I really want to do this Marco, I really do. I want to be just like Mary and Sandra"

"Well, first of all I think you are too young for us to do anything and they are right it will hurt at little at first and being as how you are so tiny, I don't think we should. You can sleep with me but I don't think we should do anything else. I can lick you. I think you would really like that"

"But Marco, it is my turn and if I don't the other girls are going to laugh at me" Linda whined

"No they won't"

"Oh yes they will, they told me that I would probably chicken out but I won't, I want to do whatever you did to Mary and Sandra"

I gripped her little ass and lifted her up onto her feet and opened my arms beckoning her.

"Come here you little sweetie" 

"Listen, you don't have to do this just because the other girls want you to. You can tell them you did and I will say that too."

She stood there, her sweet little tummy pressed against my chin, her little nubby titties almost at mouth level.

"But I want to Marco; I want to be a big girl just like Sandra and Mary"

"But you are so small Linda and you are only 7 years old. Really I think you are too tiny for us to do anything, we can play with each other though, I like your little titties and your little bummy is so sweet"

"But we can try everything, can't we Marco? Both Mary and Sandra said they liked it a lot when you licked them. You can lick me too?"

I pulled her close and ran my hands up and down her back stopping just above her amazing little ass. For a 7 year old she had a wonderfully shaped ass with prominent cheeks. 

"You can touch me now if you want to Marco"

"Linda you beautiful angel, I would love to touch you now and I definitely want to lick you. I have seen that little beauty of yours and I think it is absolutely a work of God"

"Do you think so, it isn't like the other girls. It is just a slit and nothing shows"

"Well isn't that wonderful. It doesn't show because it is a mysterious pussy and the real treasure is waiting inside. We call it a camel toe pussy and yours is so damn beautiful. I have never seen a little girl pussy before our unfortunate accident but I can tell you that yours is a work of art young lady"

My hands slid down to the hump just above her ass cheeks and I squeezed her, pulling her closer. She melted into me, her arms wrapped around my neck, her face bent down on top of my head.

I gripped each bum cheek in each hand and squeezed. Her ass was so firm and a complete handful and felt wonderful. Her shorts were a bit on the tight side making them even firmer.

"Let me see your little titties Linda"

"I don't have any yet Marco, you know that. You see them all the time"

"Well I think they are beautiful little baby titties. Be proud of them princess. I like them a lot and they are so very sensitive and some day I just know they are going to be wonderful little girl titties, real ones"

I pushed her slightly back and she slid her tube top down. I took the opportunity to examine her first. The wound had healed almost completely and only a small white line was visible. Her little nipples were like two hard raisins on her otherwise flawless, flat chest.

I licked one and she shuddered.

"That feels good Marco. I really liked it when you rubbed your thumb on them and when we were in the pond and you touched me I got shivers."

"You like that don't you"

"Yes, my little titties are very sensitive and it makes me tingle when you touch them"

I licked her little nubs and sucked them softly.

"Oh Marco, that feels soooo good"

"Can I pull your shorts down Linda? I want to see that beauty you have there"

"Sure, if you want to, you can do anything. You can touch me there too if you want. I am not afraid right now and I know you won't hurt me so you can do anything you want"

I fumbled getting my fingers into the waistband, keeping my lips pressed to her little nipples, softly sucking and nibbling. Linda had her hands behind my head pulling me to her. She moaned aloud, here with us alone, nobody to hear us. She was not wearing panties, like most of the girls because they had all tossed them after being washed so many times the elastic offered no support.

I slid her shorts down. She lifted each leg and stepped out of them, her tube top now wrapped around her waist, the only thing she wore. I massaged her little ass now skin on skin and the feeling of this little 7 year old willingly allowing me to fondle her had my cock hard as a pipe.

I kissed her all the way down to her belly button as she stood before me shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze. I turned her around and ran my fingers down her back then bent forward and licked her bummy crease.

"Ooooooh you are so wonderful Marco. Sandra said you like bummies. Do you like mine Marco?"

"Well Linda for a little girl you have an amazing little ass and Sandra is correct, I like every single part of you and you are so special and so beautiful. I am such a lucky man to have you girls trust me like you do and even luckier that you are willing to give yourself to me"

"Are you Ok Linda, are you afraid?"

"Oh no Marco, I like this, it feels so good but I think I need to pee"

I released her and she just backed up few steps and squatted down. Her virgin little girl cleft a few inches from the soft green jungle undergrowth. I started to turn around.

"You can watch me if you want Marco, I am not shy at all and you have already seen me naked"

My eyes were glued to her little treasure as the first spurt of pee trickled then a steady stream of bright yellow urine followed. The color of her pee suggested that our diet contained enough vitamins. She urinated for almost a minute. She wiggled her bum up and down a few times trying to shake off the little drops that remained on her hairless lips. They glowed as the sunlight shone between her legs and in the squat position, her little baby clitoris peeked it's beautiful head out. What a beautiful sight it was.

She stood up and stepped towards me, I could see a couple of pee drops glistening on her labia. When she was in reach I pulled her close once again and ran my fingers between her legs, sliding then between her labia, feeling the wetness. I lifted her up then leaned forward and gently laid her down, lifted her knees up and spread her legs. I slowly lowered my face to her little pussy. 

It was truly beautiful. I started licking that last drops of her pee still leaking from her pee hole. I snaked my tongue into her bummy hole then all the way up through her tightly closed labia. My tongue was greeted by a sweet nectar wetness. The mixture of pee and little girl pussy sweat and sexual excitement juice was overpowering. It was the same as Mary's and I loved it.

"Oh Oh Oh Marco" she moaned over and over.

I pushed my tongue into her virginal passage. I lifted her legs further up and propped her feet on my shoulders then separated her labia to gaze at her treasure. Her hymen hole was quite big compared to Sandra's and pink as pink can be. Truly, little girls pussies are the most beautiful thing created. With her legs up I was able to plunge my tongue into her little pink puckered bummy hole and each time I did, she went jerked her hips up.

What was it about little girls and their bum holes? Mary and Sandra both liked it a lot and it was probably because they had no pre-conceived inhibitions and the experience of having their pussy licked was probably just as natural as having their bums licked.

I for one, liked it a lot as well and all the girlfriends I have had always had some phobia about anal sex. I was really into their bummies. I can't say that I have ever been into anal sex but with these little girls I was and loved it. These little girls had no such phobias and licking their little bummy holes seemed natural to them.

I was so wrapped up licking her little puckered rosebud I had almost forgot about her clitoris. I spread her lips apart and to my amazement her clitoris was actually quite large. I sucked it into my mouth and she jumped forcing her pubic boned hard against my lips.

"Marco, oh Marco that feels so good, do more like that"

I sucked at her little button and nibbling it made her cry out.

"Iiieeee Marco, I think I need to pee again"

"Pee then Linda, pee in my mouth"

I sucked her hard as she ground her pussy against my eager mouth then stiffened.

"Oh I am peeing Marco"

No pee escaped her little pee hole as she wrapped her legs around my neck, squeezing me tight, her calves slapping up and down on my back as she bucked against my face. She squirted her juice. Little Linda was a squirter. I was beside myself. She bucked against my mouth and I could feel her pussy squirt at least three times and quite forcibly. My little Linda was having an orgasm. Seven years old, a squirter and having an orgasm. What could be better than that?

"Oh, oh, oh oh" she moaned over and over as I gorged myself on her pussy, sucking her flowing juices.

This little 7 year old was having the time of her life and she cried over and over for me not to stop. It was a good thing we weren't in the cave, the other girls would have thought I was killing her. She was so loud.

"Oh Marco, don't stop, it feels really funny. Oh Oh please more please" 

I sucked at her little hole and flicked her button over and over as she jerked and bucked against my face. This went on for over 3 minutes until finally she collapsed, her legs still wrapped tightly around my neck pulling my face tight against her little pussy. She laid there panting, unable to speak.

"Did you like that Linda?"

"Did you like that Linda?" I repeated

"Marco, oh what happened?"

Linda was in a daze, unable to talk. She just laid there panting like a young filly that had just run the mile.

"Oh Marco Ohhh Marco" she shuddered several times "That was so fantastic. It felt like I had to pee again but nothing came out"

"Oh a lot came out but it was not pee my little angel. Your little pussy was so wet and you taste so wonderful and clean. I love your little pussy Angel, so small and tight and just oozing with juice. You are a special little girl Linda"

"Marco, I liked that a lot and tonight is my turn to sleep with you. Will you do that again tonight, I liked that. It made my body tingle and when I needed to pee it felt like my little pussy was going to explode"

"Well it did explode angel and if you want we can do that again tonight. I am telling you though, I just know your little pussy is way too small for me to put my cock into"

"But we are still going to try right?"

"Oh yes we will definitely try. I would love to feel my cock in that little treasure of yours"

"Oh Goodie, I am so happy"

"Can I see your cock Marco?"

"Why?"

"Well, you got to see and touch mine so why can't I see and touch yours?"

"I think you are going to have to wait for that young lady, we really need to dig up some roots."

"Oh please just a little Ok?" 

"Well, OK but just a minute or two, no more, promise"

"Yes I promise"

No longer did I care what was right or wrong. I had crossed that bridge and loved every minute of it. I had placed my trust in my little girls that our secrets would be honored.

I undid my shorts and pushed them down, releasing my muffin snake, hard as a rock. Linda still stood there with only her tube top wrapped around her waist, her little pussy still oozing.

I sat down and lay back propped on my elbows and without hesitation, she dropped to her knees in front of me and took my cock in her hand, squeezing it hard.

"Can I lick it Marco, I wanted to in the cave but I was too shy. I love how it feels in my hand"

"Sure you can, Linda"

Without so much as a second delay she dropped her head down and pushed my bulbous knob into her mouth, her teeth raking the sensitive tip. She released it and looked at me, straight in the eye.

"It is so wonderful Marco, I think I am going to like this a lot. Both Mary and Sandra said they really liked how it tastes"

She took me again, only this time deeper and sucked hard. I felt the pull on my balls. She slid her tiny mouth up and down like she knew what she was doing and I couldn't argue with her, she did. 

"Ummmm, Ummmm, Ummmm"

"Oh Marco, this is so good, I love your cock. I wondered what it would be like and now I know, I love it"

She continued sucking, her up and down motion sending exquisite signals.

"Oh my God Linda, your mouth feels so good, where did you learn to suck like that"

She released my pulsing cock and again looked at me.

"I have never done this before. This is my very first time. I always heard the older girls talking about sucking cock. We saw on the Internet that it is called a blowjob but it should be called a suckjob. So I am sucking. Do you like it?"

"Well you listened well because I am so ready to cum; you have no idea how good you do that"

"You like it then, I am doing it good?"

"Oh yes, you are doing it good, but I have to warn you though, when a man has an orgasm, it isn't like a girl does, there is a lot of milk comes shooting out the end of his cock"

"Does it taste good?"

"Well I don't know, I have never tried it"

"Can I try it Marco, have the other girls tried your milk?"

"No, none of the other girls have Linda. Mary and Sandra sucked me but I didn't cum in their mouth. What they tasted was the pre-cum liquid you are tasting now. I have only been with Mary and Sandra, you know that"

"Can I be the first?"

"You want me to shoot my milk in your mouth?"

"Will you Marco, please, I would like to be the first at something, can I?"

"Are you sure, there will be a lot of it and it would be a shame if it just went to waste, you will have to swallow it and fast because it comes fast and for your first time you might not be able to handle it all and you might not like the taste"

"I will try Marco, I want to try, can I, can I try?"

"Well if you are sure then just keep doing what you were doing and I will let you know when to start swallowing Ok, I will just tap you on the head, Ok"

Before I could get the words out she was on my cock like it was the biggest lollypop in town. She kept looking up at me, like she was waiting for a sign. With each suck, I felt like my balls were going to disappear into her sweet little mouth, all stretched, lips pouting out, her throat muscles working hard. God she could suck. She kept taking more and more of my cock, deeper and deeper until this little 7 year old had my cock down her throat.

"Linda, where did you learn to do this. You are amazing little girl. How do you take my cock so deep in your mouth and throat?"

She stopped for a second and looked up at me.

"Well, I don't know but I can take it all can't I. It feels really good when it goes down my throat and I don't feel like I need to gag or anything like that. Do you like it?"

"Oh my God Linda, do I like it. I have never felt anything so awesome in my whole life. Yes, baby girl I love it a lot, keep doing it. I am nearly ready to cum"

Linda went back to the task at hand and kept moving her head up and down, sometimes only taking half and then would take it until her sweet lips were pressed against my balls and all the while, sucking hard. Amazing. Blow job no, Suck job yes and yes and yes. 

After less than a minute, the pot boiled and did it boil. I tapped her on the head as I felt the first jet snaking its way to the tip of my throbbing cock. She was ready. When the first spurt entered her mouth she pushed down, taking me deep into her throat. The first load shot directly down her throat. She pulled back as the second spurt entered her mouth. She swallowed quickly without missing a stroke. Over and over, several times my cock pulsed, sending another blast of my sperm into her loving mouth. She never wasted a drop. 

"Oh Marco, I like that so much, can I suck you like that tonight and taste your orgasm again, it is so good. It is a bit salty but oh so good, I love it and I did it first"

"Yup, you are the first and I can tell you the other girls, if they want to will be hard pressed to be better than you. You are amazing, and sure you can my little angel, sure you can suck me tonight"

I lay there with her between my legs, toying with my cock, waiting for more cum to emerge until finally she decided there was no more to be had, gave my knob one last kiss and stood up. She put on her shorts, I did the same, she pulled her top up to cover her little titties and we were done.

"So let's dig up some roots Ok and get back to the cave in time to make some supper"

We dug up a couple of arms full of yucca root and I slung a stem of bananas up on my shoulder and we headed back.

All the girls were waiting for us just sitting around talking and playing hand games. They would clap their hands together with the other girl and recite verses. It was kind of like rap music.

As we approached our camp an idea came to mind.

We had been stranded now for over three weeks and had used up all the toilet paper and napkins long ago. The girls were getting tired of using grass and leaves to wipe their bums after a poo and now of course the girls were complaining about not being able to wipe their bums when they went for a poo which we always did in pairs behind a large tree surrounded by bushes. That area was getting to smell bad and the girls were running out of places to poo and pee without stepping in another girls poo.

I was getting tired of hearing "EEEEEeeeuuuuuwwwwww"

I decided that we should poo and pee in the exit mouth of the stream. The waste would be carried downstream, away from our camp and the girls could wash themselves while in the water. The water at the exit was only about 18 inches deep so the girls could squat down and the water was warm enough. 

Chapter 20 - Linda's Night

They all looked at Linda as we approached and the smile on her face said it all. They knew something happened and it would only be a while before she divulged her new experience.

While the girls prepared supper, I dug a couple of holes and put bamboo poles in them and tied another with some vine then hung palm leaves to act as a screen. I must admit I was getting pretty good at this jungle shit and with my newly acquired tools the tasks were much easier. 

At first the girls thought it was a terrible idea. I decided to be the first. I found the experience to be quite pleasing.

Linda was the next to try it out and only to pee but when she told the other girls how nice it was, everyone gave it a try and they all liked it.

After supper we all sat around the fire, a nightly gathering. It was already getting dark and it looked like another storm was coming in so I pulled the palm leaf flap down over the entrance making it dark in the cave other than the soft flickering light from the fire. I was tired from our walk and digging and decided to lie down early.

One thing, I did notice was the absence of mosquitos which was odd. Most tropical countries and especially jungle has an abundance of them but we were not bothered by them at all.

The girls were teasing Linda, but she stood her ground and told them that she was ready and that today was her day and nothing was going to change that.

"You can tease me if you like but tonight I get to sleep with Marco and after today I am not afraid"

I got up kissed all my girls on the cheek and headed to the alcove. The daily fires kept the cave warm, comfortably warm and each night we all slept well. The absence of bugs and pesky mosquitos was a mystery but who were we to complain.

I pulled off my cloths and lay down pulling the airline blanket up covering my chest down to my knees. I laid there thinking about all that had happened to us in such a short time and what the final outcome was going to be and when.

Linda came into the alcove.

"Marco, can I come and lay with you now?"

"Sure angel, come"

Little shorty Linda came into the alcove, no longer shy but confident and crawled up on my bed and after this afternoons pussy lick showed no hesitation.

I yelled to the girls "Now listen all you girls, tomorrow we have a very busy day, I want all of us to go back to the plane and haul some more things back here so how about we all just get some sleep Ok"

"Ok Marco" came the chorus and a whole lot of giggling

"You heard me girls"

I just lay there with Linda tucked under my arm, the fire flickered light illuminating the alcove enough to see still and the embers casting a soft warm glow over the roof of the cave. Linda had her head in the crook of my arm and one arm over my chest.

I toyed with her little ass, that wonderful little ass. For such a little girl she had the most amazing ass.

"I love your sweet little bummy Linda, it is so cute and so small but so perfectly shaped"

"You really like it huh Marco?"

"Sure do angel now can I help you take off your cloths" I whispered

"No I can do it"

I watched her as she pulled her tube top over her head then lifted her bum, pushing down her shorts, and then tossing them on top of my cloths. I turned slightly on my side, propped up on my elbow and motioned her to lie on her back, toying gently with her tiny nipples which were now like two little raisins, hard and sensitive. She cooed softly, murmuring.

"Softly Marco, I like it softly. It makes my pussy tingle when you rub them softly, it tickles a little too. I like it a lot Marco"

I bent forward and licked her little nubs, sucking softly, drawing the skin around it into my mouth, then flicking her little hard nipples with my tongue. She was in ecstasy, she loved it.

I rolled and pulled her on top of me, her little titties right in my face, my fingers busy with her bummy cheeks, then dipped into her tiny pussy, bald, soft and smooth, virginal, wet, probably still from this afternoon.

She was mine to teach and I wondered how I was going to fuck this little angel, she surely wanted it and was surely wet enough but was she big enough. Would her tiny little hole open enough to even get my knob in? If I could then I could take her all the way. She wanted to feel my cock and now I was so wound up with lust for this tiny handful of a girl I was determined to do just that.

"Can you lick my pussy again Marco?" she whispered in my ear

"Sure can angel, move up on the bed a bit"

I sat up and moved down between her already splayed open legs. Her tiny treasure was mine for the taking. This little 7 year old was my woman for the night and she had waited all day for this and I was not going to disappoint her. 

I dropped my head down and lapped at her tiny hole searching her entrance with my tongue, entering her virginal passage, drawing her juices out. Her clitoris was now a hard little nub and drawing it into my mouth made her buck at my face. I continued plunging my tongue into her wet little hole then sucking her clitoris. She was so sweet, her little pussy quivering, open, expecting cock.

"Oh Oh Marco, Oh I like that, Oh Oh yes, more Marco, I like it so much, it feels so intense"

I lifted her legs up higher, my hands grasping the backs of her knees and curled my tongue into her bummy hole. Linda curled her fingers around my hands, pulling her legs and lifting her plump little bummy cheeks higher off the bed. I plunged my tongue deep into her bummy hole, her little rosebud relaxed. 

"Oh Marco, that feels really good. Oh Marco, do you like my bummy. Does it smell Ok?"

"Yes angel, I like your bummy and yes it smells Ok and it tastes wonderful, I like it a lot"

"I like it too, do more"

I continued, pushing my tongue into her now wet little bummy hole, then up to her pussy, sucking her little button, now hard and protruding, expectant. Each time I pushed into her bummy she pushed back seeking deeper penetration, moaning, wanting more.

"I think you are ready my little angel?"

"Yes I am ready, are we going to fuck now?"

"Yes we are going to try, I will go really slowly and if you feel any discomfort, I want you to stop me Ok?"

"Ok" She was trembling, not really knowing what was about to happen but wanted it, now matter what.

I pulled her up and sat up with her in my lap and lifted her to suck on her little tittie nubs feeling my cock between her tiny legs, then felt the heat of her wet little hole. I sucked her which brought more moans from her lips.

"This is going to hurt no matter how gentle I am angel, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeee Yeee Yeesss, I think so" she stuttered

With my left hand I positioned my bulging knob at the entrance to her tiny treasure and slopped it back and forth smearing her juice then dropped her down slowly. I pushed but my cock would not go past her labia. It felt like I was pushing against an immovable object, but I continued trying. After several attempts my cock could not enter her, I thought she was just too tensed up.

"Listen, angel you are so small I don't think I can fuck you in your little pussy but we could try your bummy, what do you think?"

"Ok but will it hurt the same?" she asked clinging to me

"I am sure it will feel funny and it might feel uncomfortable at first but after that I think you will like it. And if you don't like it we will stop"

"I want you to take hold of my cock and push it against your bummy hole"

Lifting her up with both hands, I leaned her back. She grasped my cock in one hand and positioned it to her bummy hole. It was wet and didn't need any lubrication. When I felt the tip of my cock on her sphincter, I pushed before she had a chance to think about it. I felt it open slightly. Several more pushes and I was sliding my bulbous knob into her puckered rosebud.

"Oh Marco, it feels funny but it feels really good too"

"Oh you like that do you?"

"Yes I do, do me more!"

I continued with a rocking motion, each time pushing a little harder until finally there was no resistance. I had almost half of my cock in her little bummy and she was purring. We continued like that for almost 5 minutes very slowly rocking back and forth. I had her pulled to my chest, she was content and she mewled every time my cock went a bit deeper. She was easily taking my cock in her sweet little ass, each stroke bringing new sensations.

"Oh Marco, this is so wonderful, but can we try my pussy again? I think I am really ready now"

I laid her back down, not saying a word, my cock still in her bummy, pressed there, clamped there by her bummy muscles. Exquisite pressure, gripping me.

I pulled out, then taking my cock in my hand moved it up to her absolutely oozing little pussy hole and pushed.

My knob firmly pressed against her hymen, loss of her virginity was a push away. 

"Oh, that feels good Marco; I thought you said it was going to hurt"

"It will angel, it will"

I decided to get it over with quickly and pushed her little 7 year old body down against the bed, one hand on her chest. I pushed hard, plowing my cock into her in one smooth motion. She screamed out loud.

"Aaaahhhh, oh it hurts, oh stop, oh stop Marco, it hurts so bad"

She started to cry, stuffed with my plundering meat, stretched to the hilt of my cock. Her tightness was almost too much for me to bear. Her pussy was like a tight vise, a very tight ring wrapped around my pulsing cock.

"What are you doing to her?" came the chorus from the peanut gallery"

"Ask Linda girls, ask Linda"

"Evv evvverryy thing is all right. Oh my God is everything all right"

"Do you want me to pull it out Linda?" I whispered now

"No but it hurts so much and it feels like my insides are going to burst. Oh it hurts Marco"

Her breathing came in pants, her tiny body shaking.

"Let me pull my cock out Linda, Ok"

I held her hips, my cock being squeezed out slowly until just my knob was inside her.

"Oh that feels better now, just like that"

"Well you did it angel, you are no longer a virgin. Do you want to stop now?"

"Yes, No, No can we try one more time?"

Without waiting to reply, I pushed her down again, once more stretching her tiny hole with my throbbing cock.

"Oh, Marco, it still hurts"

She was crying. I leaned forward and kissed her, still buried in her baby girl pussy. She wrapped her arms around my neck drawing her tiny body close to my chest.

I sat up pulling her with me, now sitting in my lap, clinging to me, sobbing. What the hell did I just do thoughts running in my dazed brain?

"Sshhhh Linda. Just relax angel, just relax and don't move, just concentrate on the fullness you feel and relax, try to relax, let your body go limp"

We sat like that for the longest time and I could feel her slowly dropping down even further on my cock, relaxing, feeling the fullness of my hard cock inside her.

"Oh Marco, it hurt so bad but now it doesn't hurt much anymore, can we try one more time?"

I lifted her again but only an inch and a bit then let her weight drop her back down and up and down several more times and she relaxed totally against my chest.

"It feels good now Marco, I feel so full but it feels good and weird at the same time, are we fucking now?"

"Oh you nasty little girl, yes we are. Are you ready to do more?"

"Yes, I think so, it feels pretty good and I don't feel any more pain"

I lifted her up until my cock nearly popped out of her little 7 year old pussy hole and slowly pushed her back down until I felt the wetness against my aching balls. Each time my cock passed over her now torn hymen she winced a little but didn't cry out.

We continued sliding her up and down on my cock and she was now helping me by lifting herself up with her legs, now enjoying the fucking she was getting. This skinny little 7 year old was so tight.

"Oh Marco, this is so wonderful. It feels like nothing else in the whole world. I am so happy Marco, I am so happy we are fucking and it doesn't hurt anymore"

"We are fucking girls, we are fucking so there. I told you I wouldn't chicken out. I told you"

This was one of those Kodak moments and by the sound of the applause coming from the common area it would have made the millenium archives.

"I am so happy as well angel"

I increased the intensity of my strokes hunching my hips up when I felt her sliding down but still letting her control my depth. Linda was doing great. The look on her face was one of absolute triumph. 

I could feel her every movement. Her little pussy sucking my engorged cock into her wet little hole and then the boil began. My cock swelled and when the first spurt of my hot semen entered her, she tensed and began jerking against me. 

"Oh Marco, I am getting that pee feeling again"

"Let it go baby girl, it isn't pee. You are cumming like a big girl. Let it come Linda"

I pumped at her tiny hole, fucking my spewing cock into her, filling her as she clamped her little pussy. Her pussy convulsed with each spurt.

"Oh, oh that feels so hot. Aaahhhh, Oh Oh Oh it won't stop Marco. OOoohh this is so wonderful. I love this so much Marco" She was now grunting each time my cock spurted and each time it spurted I pushed her down my cock buried to my balls in her little pussy.

Then she collapsed against my chest, her arms wrapped around my back.

"Oh Marco, that feeling is so wonderful, I love it so much. Is that my orgasm Marco? Do I have orgasms when you fuck me? I feel so full, Marco and so wet down there"

"Yes angel, I didn't think young girls your age could but I was wrong"

"Oh Marco, can we do it again right now, I want to do it again, can we?"

"A man needs a few minutes after he cums to be able to do it again but just sit here like this for a while Ok"

I could feel my sperm dripping down my balls as it oozed from her puffy pussy lips, she was full all right.

"Ok, then can we fuck some more?"

"Sure I guess so; this is your night angel"

"You know Marco, I am so happy here; I hope we never get rescued. I feel so good about this place now, I miss my Mom and Dad but you are my Daddy now and I am really happy now that we can fuck"

"Well, we have been here for over three weeks now angel and there has been no sign of anything or anybody but I am sure they will eventually find us"

"Oh I hope not"

I pulled a blanket up over her shoulders and she grabbed the corners with her arms under mine. I spread it out around us, then cupping her cute little ass cheeks pulled her tight against me, my cock a little softer but still buried in her little pussy. 

I was tired but this little girl. this tiny bundle of energy, full of my now softening cock was in heaven, my little angel, so pleased that I had taken her virginity, so pleased to have taken my cock, so pleased that she can now boast that she did it, not that anyone couldn't hear. 

She turned her head inwards against my chest and my nipple brushed against her cheek. I could feel her warm breath passing over it. She paused a moment then put her mouth on it and sucked. My cock jerked and she felt it.

"Do you like this too Marco?"

"Yes angel, I do"

She put it back in her mouth and sucked at it and with each suck, my cock jerked. She giggled.

"I know something else likes it too"

Linda nibbled at my nipple just like I had done hers and my cock sprang to attention in seconds.

"Oh you feel so big again Marco. Can you fuck me again now?"

"It would appear so, Yes angel"

I leaned forward; holding her tight against my chest with one hand, then laid her gently down on the seat cushions, my cock still buried in her little hole. I sat back on my heels and gripped her hips pulling her close, pushing my cock further into her. I leaned forward and licked her little titties. This tiny little spit of a girl was stuffed with my cock, her skinny legs dangling over my thighs. My sperm made her little hole slick.

"Marco, oh it feels so good. I want to fuck all night. Oh Oh Marco Oh" she moaned with each thrust of my hard cock.

"Yes little angel, we can fuck all night if you want to. I have had two days rest and they were great and I have my energy back so tonight I am going to fuck you until you walk funny tomorrow."

I didn't think I said that loud enough for the girls to hear it but from the snicker and giggles, I guessed wrong.

"You feel so tight and your little pussy squeezes my cock so tight"

I stopped pushing and concentrated on licking and sucking her little titties, her little raisin nipples tweaked to ecstasy. She loved it. After a few minutes, feeling her little pussy milking me, I felt my cock begin to spasm. I could feel my sperm beginning it's journey to her 7 year old pussy. She jerked when she felt my cock pulse and lifting her ass up off the cushion, she thrust her little pussy at me.

My cock slid in and out of her wet little hole so easily now and I was amazed at how this little 7 year old could take me deep without any pain or discomfort. She was so small yet she welcomed my plunging hard cock and wanted more.

When the first spurt of my hot semen entered her she almost leaped off the bed and gripped me around my back, pushing hard against me, trying to get every last millimetre of my pulsing spewing cock into her little pussy.

"Aaaahhhhh Aaaahhhhh Marco Oh it feels so good, Ohhhh I am getting that pee feeling again Marco, Oh push it into me Marco, push it into me more"

She was moaning and crying out, unable to contain her ecstasy as I fucked her little girl pussy. I drove into her not worried any more about hurting her, not worrying about the girls in the other room who at this point were either asleep or playing with themselves. 

If I had more she would have taken more. Then she just went limp. The last spurt of my cum pulsed into her and I felt the familiar sucking that a just fucked pussy does, drawing the sperm deep, seeking a home.

I was an animal with these girls and couldn't stop wanting to fuck them all even if I tried. I wanted them all, I wanted more than them all. I was now hoping we would never get rescued as well. We were all comfortable here and had settled into this new life. All the girls were happy, happier than I had seen them when we were back at home. They loved it here and each day they became more affectionate with each other and with me.

I laid down on my side and pulled her close to me and sleep overcame us both quickly.

Chapter 21 - Morning Bliss

The morning sun slowly began to light the cave and as I opened my eyes, I could see the silhouette of all the girls sitting around my bed, just staring quietly.

"Oh morning already?"

"Yes it is and you guys were so noisy last night. Linda, you did it. We didn't think you would be able to but you did it" said Audra. 

"I think next time I am going to draw for a turn too. If Linda can do it so can I"

"You little girls are so bad and I love you all so very much. Linda explained to me how you draw straws. Let me tell you that even if you get your turn, there is no obligation to have sex. You need to understand that. I need my rest and if all you want to do is snuggle and sleep with me, I am Ok with that. You realize that I can now be classed as a pedophile."

"Yes but you are our pedophile and we all love you right back" chimed 10 year old Allison Brooks

"You know we have been here now for over three weeks and we have all been talking about being rescued but we really don't want to be. We really like it here and if we get rescued we won't be able to do this anymore. We won't be able to go swimming in the nude, we won't be able to play all day long and we won't be able to explore or be with you like this" said Sandra

"Listen girls, yes we have been here for over three weeks and this is like a holiday for you all so don't be too quick to say you don't want to be rescued. I am sure you all miss your parents and soon you will all be whining about no TV or Phone or Facebook or popcorn or peanut butter or toilet paper or orange juice and a million other things that you used to take for granted because they were just there. You will all be wanting to go back home to all your nice big houses and nice things and I will be going to jail"

"You will not be going to jail. If we do get rescued I for one want to continue to have sex with you if I can" said Mary

"Me too" came replies from Sandra and Linda

"Oh sure, we all lived in nice houses and had nice things but our parents didn't take care of us. Just about all of us had a maid who did everything. Our parents are all working, driving their fancy cars, going to the opera, going out for dinner parties and yelling at us. Oh I know my Mom and Dad love me but that isn't enough. I would like to be poor and be around people who care about me." said Margie Cohen.

"Day after tomorrow is my turn" said Margie with a beaming smile 

"I quite like your system of deciding. So let me throw this at you. Even though I want my rest time, who decides who comes with me during the day if I decide to make a trip somewhere, because as Mary, Sandra and Linda can attest some nasty things happen on our walks" I said laughing

"Well you can just ask whose turn it is next and we will gladly go with you either alone or with everyone or whomever decides wants to go. One thing for certain though is no going alone. You made the rule so you have to obey it. Going alone would be my choice because I love nasty things" said Sandra

"Besides if we make a day trip with you and you do nasty things to us we will be that much more relaxed at bedtime and for those of us who have already experienced the nasty thing it will be like a bonus"

"You are a bad girl Sandra and I didn't realize that what we did was nasty. I kind of like that, nasty huh"

"Yup and you like it too"

"Like we said before Marco, we are just normal little girls who have been told that all this is wrong and preached to by our teachers and parents about this, that and the other thing but we are and have been curious about these things since we started school. Little girls mature a lot faster than boys do and we spend a lot of time on the Internet looking up dirty pictures and talking dirty in chat rooms" said Margie

"We get together often telling our parents we are studying music for band and we look at pictures of cocks and pussies and fucking and playing with our pussies" said Sandra

"Do you have any idea what a thrill it was for us to touch your penis. Just about all of us have brothers either older or younger and I have touched my brothers penis but it is nothing compared to yours Marco. Yours is so awesomely huge and hard and feels so powerful and really beautiful if I compare it to my brothers. Can we touch it now Marco?" said Margie with great anticipation in her voice.

"Listening to you bad little girls talk has made my cock hard"

The thoughts running through my head brought new fantasies. I flipped back the blanket and my cock sprang up twitching and pulsing. It was oozing pre-cum.

"Sure girls, it is all yours. I am past the point of resistance and from this point on you do not need to ask me. If you get the urge you can touch me anytime or do anything else you want. My cock is yours and he loves you all"

They all scooted closer, sitting around me as they had the other day only now they were bolder. We kept talking about our situation, about music, about movies, about cloths and about survival all the while with my cock in hand. 

Linda had turned around with her bum facing me and was resting on top of my chest, her legs stretched out to each side. I could feel their warm little hands all over my stomach, my cock, my balls, feeling between my legs, toying with the hair above my cock.

Then it started. Mary was the first to bend forward and lick the end of my oozing cock as Linda held it for her. Then one by one, they took turns first just a little lick then a suck or two then an all out orgy of mouths lapping up the copious river of pre-cum that pumped out of my throbbing cock. 

Margie had her plump delicious round little ass almost in my face and each time she bent forward for her turn to lick, her naked pussy opened beneath her sarong. 

They sat there examining my cock and balls, feeling the hardness and the softness of my knob. Giggling about how my balls hung down but when they touched my cock or sucked it, they moved.

Most of the girls by now had nothing more than a twist of cloth across their chest and either wore baggy tattered shorts or a skirt or a sarong fashioned from a T-shirt. Modesty was not an issue and all were comfortable. 

I reached forward giving Linda a little nudge. She turned to look at me and I motioned for her to get off me then lifted Margie's sarong and ran my finger down the crease of her cute little ass. She pushed back when my finger passed over her bummy hole. I pulled at the edge of her sarong and she slowly inched her way back then straddled me but still leaning forward when it was her turn. 

I placed my hands on each upper thigh, pulling Margie to my tongue and without even touching her pussy, plunged into her little puckered bummy hole. She pushed back seeking more, her little bummy opened allowing my tongue to enter. It was morning and nobody had bathed yet so her bummy had a distinct smell and taste. I was beginning to desire that taste and found it very arousing. I could feel my cock pulsing and I could feel her rosebud relaxing, seeking my tongue to go deeper.

I wanted to take her right then and there, to push my pulsing cock into her tight little ass hole but for now this would suffice. Only two days to wait.

My girls had lost all their little girl thoughts and had no inhibitions because nobody had taught them. They knew what felt good and what didn't and sought what felt good with a passion.

I made up my mind right at that moment, the first time I fucked Margie would be her bummy and not her sweet little 10 year old pussy which was now dripping all over my chin. I lapped at her tiny hole, sucking on her puffy labia, feeling a few soft hairs beginning to grow on each.

I was patient, enjoying the view, the smell and the taste of her little 10 year old ass and pussy and each time she leaned forward to suck and came back, I plunged my tongue into her deep. This made her suck harder, and it also made my balls churn. I was close to erupting and wondered how the girls would react to seeing my sperm shooting into the air.

All the while, the other girls were oblivious to my tonguing Margie's bummy and continued taking turns sucking my cock.

I could feel it coming and I think the girls sensed something was happening as well and stopped. 

"So who wants to see my milk shoot out?"

Everyone sang out approval. They had never seen a man ejaculate and this was definitely going to be an eye opener for them.

All but Mary, who took charge and worked her mouth down on me hard. Mary was good already and after only one time before knew and wanted to be the first to taste me. Little did she know that Linda had beat her to it. She was however, definitely my special little girl. It was certainly a toss up though between her and Linda.

The other girls sat there watching Mary's warm mouth stretch over my cock, all in awe at the sight. They had all taken a turn, some just a lick but others taking me fully in their sweet little virgin mouths but none of them had worked my cock like Mary was doing. She was on a mission to drink from the fountain. The vein beneath my cock was pulsing in her hand and then I came. The first jet caught her off guard but she swallowed fast and then another and another, too much for her little mouth to handle and she pulled away but before the next spurt Linda had her lips wrapped around me and her powerful sucking extended my orgasm and I continued to ejaculate. 

The other girls, now leaned back almost in shock. Between Linda and Mary not one drop went to waste. They each pushed and each took a turn opening their sweet mouth and taking my cock, sucking hard. I could feel the suction tearing at my balls, drawing every last drop into their eager mouths until finally there was no more. They both sat up but not before giving the tip of my cock a last lick.

"So did you like that ladies?"

"Aaaahhh yes Marco, you taste so good"

Linda leaned forward and licked a small drop from my stomach and then looked at the other girls.

"You snooze you loose" she chimed with a laugh

"Isn't it great Mary, don't you just love the taste?" piped Linda

"So you already tasted it?"

"Yup sure did, yesterday in the forest, it is so good"

"When can we try some?" asked the other girls

I could tell that some of them were going to have a hard time with taking my cum, not sucking though. When they were sucking me and it was their turn there was no hesitation.

"Well not right now that is for sure. How's about we get this place organized and then fix something for breakfast"

"Awwwwhhhh" came the chorus

"Listen girls, you nasty little girls. You are all so nasty and I love you all for that. My nasty little girls, I want nothing more than to make love to you all but you have to draw. That is the rule you all made but this morning was something special and if you all want to do this every morning, I do too and just like you win the chance to sleep with me, you can each have a turns drinking my milk, or share Ok?"

"Guys are not like girls. A girl can have a lot of orgasms one after the other, but a guy needs a little rest after each orgasm"

"Ok that is going to be so cool, I just love it here and don't ever want to go back home, not ever" exclaimed 11 year old Valerie Smith

"Do you know what I want to do today?"

"No" came a chorus

"I think we should take another trip back to the plane and see if we can't pry open the loading bay and get all the instruments and all the luggage. I am sure you girls are tired of all your tattered cloths and would like to put some decent cloths on"

"Getting the instruments is a cool idea but if it were up to me I wouldn't be wearing anything. The less cloths I have to wear the better" chimed the twins

I looked around at my tattered nasty little girls and they all looked so primitive, almost native like and I could see their point. It was hot and muggy in this paradise and cloths would be an unnecessary bother. Put them on, take them off, wash them, dry them. It sounded like a lot of work to me and I had no problems with my nearly naked little nymphs. If they didn't want to wear any cloths who was I to argue.

"You know, I don't have a problem with you ladies running around without shirts and I really don't have a problem with you not wearing panties but even in the jungle the aborigines wear a loin cloth. I think you should as well more for health reasons. Your titties are Ok but your pussy should be protected"

Chapter 22 - Free Style

We all helped with breakfast and cleaned up the cave, organizing all the seat cushions and cooking utensils then proceeded outdoors. Everyone decided it would be nice to have our morning swim before taking off. 

This had become a custom for us after breakfast and although we no longer had any soap, the warm clean water was more than enough to keep us squeaky clean. It felt so good to just float around, the girls always close, touching me and in turn me touching them. It was a close time for us and we talked about everything during our 30 minute wash cycle. We huddled, swam and jostled about, always a touch here and a caress. My cock was always the centre of attention and every opportunity to touch it was never missed.

I pulled little Linda close to me and ran my hand and fingers through her legs, feeling the juice from last evening still oozing from her tiny little 7 year old pussy. It felt so smooth and wonderful and she loved my attention to her treasure. I cleaned her little pussy as she clung to my chest, my left hand holding her up by her bummy cheek and my right hand drawing water from her little nub clitoris to her bummy hole and back. All the while she just purred, content.

"I really like this so much Marco, my turn is not for days but if you ever go for a walk and nobody else wants to come, can I."

"I don't see why not angel, I would like that as well. You are so very special and I love your little body and especially your little pussy"

"I can hardly wait to suck your big cock again Marco, I like it so much"

"Well so far there is nobody who even comes close my little angel and any time you want to suck me, just go ahead and do it and don't you worry about anybody else. If you see me laying around you feel free to suck me. I am all yours."

"Oh goody, because I really like the taste of your cum Marco. It is so fantastic"

We got our cloths back on if you could call them that and one last check of the cave, grabbed my tools and headed out. I walked behind and let the girls explore as we trekked through the now worn path. Surely if anyone had found the wreckage they would certainly follow this path and find us. The problem however was that the jungle had swallowed the plane which was now covered in vegetation. Our path, although slightly worn was obscured by the overhead canopy and would never be seen from the air. 

By this time, we had many excursions into the jungle in all directions and had yet to arrive at the ocean. My thoughts were that this island was either very large, much larger than 20 kilometres side to side. I determined that we had walked at least 5 or more kilometres in both directions and based upon the time and pace we walked and that we could not hear the wave roar that would signal an ocean near by. It could be an island or possible a peninsula but where exactly, I had no idea.

I decided that when I got back I would climb up the waterfall.

I was thinking it time to pack enough supplies for an overnight or even a two night excursion but leaving the girls alone for two or three days might prove a little stressful for them. All of us going would be out of the question and although I was content to spend the rest of my life here fucking my little girls it would be nice to know where we were and if indeed we were on an island and not some tip of mainland in some obscure corner of a country.

We got to the plane, now an easy trek and the canopy above the trail completely obscured the ground. There were very few rays of sunshine that actually touched ground. Using my axe and pick I was able to chop the locking mechanism loose. This released the door but we couldn't turn it so the latching pins were still in tact. No matter what we tried we could not turn the latch. I figured the door must be twisted a little and the locking pins wedged. After a couple of hours with no success, I gave up but was determined to come back each day for an hour or so to keep at it.

The girls were all either laying down on freshly pulled palm leaves or sitting on some broken part of the airplane, not saying much. I think the place gave them bad vibes based upon what we all knew was around here. Shallow graves with their dead schoolmates.

I couldn't help but notice that they didn't want to stay here any longer so I suggested we head back.

"Well girls, it looks like our trip was for nothing but I will come back another time to try again"

"Well just don't ask me to come with you next time" said Allison

"Me either" said Valerie then Susan then a whole chorus

"Well I don't blame you girls for not wanting to come. It is a pretty dismal place and really it gives me a sad feeling as well so if you don't want to come you don't have to"

"I do want to get that door open though so I will be back tomorrow"

"Just give me a minute to check on the grave site"

I walked back and surveyed the grave. Nothing had been disturbed. My thoughts were to Agnes, the pilot and co-pilot and flight attendant. Where the hell did they go and if the girls were thrown out like they were, where did the rest go. Very strange.

"Now let's get out of here and back home, I could do with some lunch and a swim"

We hurried back to the cave, the demeanour of the girls changed as soon as we were a couple hundred yards away from the plane. I just had a though about the black box because if I remembered correctly there was a beacon or transponder of some sort built in. Why was it not working, where was it, perhaps buried under a lot of jungle floor and or under the plane. I made a mental note for tomorrow to search for it.

We prepared some lunch, our daily diet consisted of yucca, boniato, bananas and pineapple, so far no meat but I could tell by the complexion and energy levels of the girls that we were all doing fine without it. In the course of the last three weeks I had noticed the girls urinating and the colour was a bright yellow indicating sufficient vitamin content. 

Speaking of the girls urinating, I have watched them all squatting down and there is something a little exciting about watching that. Since they have been urinating and pooping in the creek I haven't had much opportunity to see them but on our little excursions nearly all of them just squat down on the side of the trail and let it fly. Amazing sight and they do it in front of me, some even looking me eye to eye with a smile on their beautiful faces. They get a really big thrill watching me. If I really need to go I can squirt about a meter and it never ceases to be an amazement to them to watch my pee fly.

After lunch we all went swimming and this daily ritual was good exercise and all the girls had mastered it and swam well. Playing with the girls in the water was always an exciting time for me and the girls as well and as always they never got tired of touching my cock that was always hard. Seeing them laying on the back, on their stomachs, backs sides with their legs in any one of a hundred positions, exposing their little treasures was equally exciting.

My shorts were becoming equally tattered and depending on how I sat or crouched, the tip of my cock was always sticking out of the leg hole. I wondered how they would react if I just went naked. I walked around most of the time with a hard on and the girls knew it and loved to look at my cock and sneak a feel whenever I passed by. They were so enthralled with my cock and secretly I hoped that never changed. I wondered how long it would be before they lost interest in their new toy, hopefully never but I knew it would.

Margie never strayed far from me and several times she swam to me, grabbing hold of my cock, using it to pull herself to me. Her warm hand wrapped around my cock felt good as did the little hands of all my girls.

I fondled her little titties, hard little titties. Margie was a swimmer and had big chest muscles and her titties were just really big hard nipples. Margie had big hair down to her waist. How she kept it shining was beyond me but she had wonderful hair. I touched her little pussy which had a slight growth of dark hair covering her labia. It felt wonderful, seeking her clitoris, rubbing it side to side, making her squirm.

"Marco, I am so excited. It is my turn next and I can hardly wait"

"Well Margie, I too am excited as you can tell, you have the most wonderful ass, do you know that?"

"Only because you tell me that, do you think I have a nice bum?"

"Yes I do, a most wonderful little ass for a girl your age and being a swimmer your body is so firm. Your skin is soft but your body tone is amazing"

She swam away with a huge grin on her face, leaving me thinking about shoving my cock into her sweet ass, my cock twitching. I had already decided that I was going to bust her bummy first then take her pussy. 

Although the girls had become accustomed to peeing and pooping in the creek, I decided to dig a hole and build an outdoor toilet and decided to get right on that without delay. I figured that somehow I could get the toilet from the plane and fashion it somehow to use in our outhouse.

After my swim, I left the girls and strayed into the jungle, close to the ladder side of the rock face looking for a suitable place to dig a hole that was close enough to be convenient for the girls and I then remembered the climb. 

I decided to overcome my fear and scale the rock face in hopes to find out where the hell we were. I started my climb and slowly made it to the top. I was scared as hell because it must have been at least 50 meters to the top. It was an easy ascent but still fucking high.

I scanned the horizon and all I could see in either direction was jungle tree tops. Not a good sign. The curviture of the earth allows one to see approximately 8 miles so for eight miles in either direction there was nothing. 

So far we had not encountered any dangerous animals either but that didn't mean there weren't any and venturing into the jungle with a Buck knife didn't sound like good odds if there was a tiger or some other meat eating carnivore. I was glad I had my spears at least. 

At that moment I had a brain wave. Wouldn't airplanes by law have to be equipped with a flare gun? I would think so. Next trip I was going to rip the shit out of that plane but then also got thinking that it might have been in the part of the plane that was missing and ground under the fusilage.

I slid most of the way back down and decided that once a day I would make the climb. It was easy getting up and easy getting down. I no longer feared being up there.

Once down I continued my search for a suitable location for an outhouse.

Next to the rock face and about 3 meters in was a fairly large cluster of some type of palm I guessed but they would serve as an anchor for whatever structure I was going to build above the pit. I wondered if the toilet seat in the plane was salvageable and decided to check that out tomorrow on a solo trip.

I started digging. I had a hole about 2 feet by 2 feet and about 3 feet deep in about 3 hours and as it was now getting late in the day and I could still hear some of the girls in the water and decided to head up to the cave to relax a bit before having to prepare something for dinner.

After a quick dip to wash the sweat and dirt off I crawled into the alcove, intent on catching a few winks, but on turning around noticed Mary standing there looking like she was going to cry.

"What is the matter Mary? Come over here and tell me what is wrong"

Mary slowly moved towards me, then sat down, her slender body quivering slightly, looking at me intently.

"What is the matter Mary?"

"You told me I was your special girl and all the other girls are getting a turn and you told me that I could be with you whenever I wanted and now it has been days since you touched me and tonight you will be sleeping with Margie and when am I going to be special again"

"Oh my little darling, come here. I have touched you in the pool and held you close and kissed you"

She crawled over to me, I pulled her into my lap, her legs spread on either side, her arms wrapping around my back, pulling me close, tightly and a small whimper escaped her lips. 

"Oh Marco, I love you so much and you told me that I could be with you whenever I wanted and that isn't possible, you are always busy with something and then at night it is always someone else" she sobbed

"Listen angel, don't cry now, I will take you with me tomorrow Ok and we can be special together Ok, but you know I have to respect the other girls as well, they all wanted a turn and I know I have been busy and I do think you are special, so just be patient and I will show you just how special you really are Ok"

"Ok, but only you and I tomorrow right"

"Right, just you and I, now give me a big kiss and tell me you love me again"

She lifted her face to mine and pushed her soft full lips to mine. I pushed my tongue into her open mouth. I reached into my shorts and pulled my cock up against my stomach then I gripped her little bum cheeks and pulled her tight to my now hard cock. She squirmed, pressing her little pussy against my pulsing bulge.

"Oh Marco, I love your cock so much and I am really jealous that I have to share him with the others, but as long as I am going to be special, I can handle that"

"Listen sweetheart, you were the first and you are so special and I love your body and I especially love your little pussy and I know it isn't fair to you that you have to share but be a big girl and love me like I love you"

Mary ground her little 9 year old pussy against my cock for several minutes. I imagined that tiny hairless wonder, now wet, grinding her little button back and forth, building up to release. I let her go with it and after a few minutes I could feel her body tense. I pulled her close and ran my finger over here little bum hole. She clenched then started clutching my neck, grinding harder as her orgasm rocked her skinny little body. After she relaxed, she sank into my lap. I pulled her closer, holding her tight.

"Mary, listen. I want to get a bit of rest right now Ok, why don't you go back to the girls and tomorrow we can do this again Ok. Tomorrow I will show you something really really special"

"Ok Marco, I am not sad anymore and I love you"

Mary toddled off and I drifted off, thoughts of Mary's little pussy and that little rosebud of hers, all pink and puckered. Tomorrow I was going to take her in her bum.

Chapter 23 - Sex Education

I awoke after only about an hour of deep sleep. All the girls had crowded in the alcove.

"Marco we're hungry, can we start preparing supper?"

"Sure you can my angels, give me a few minutes and I will help you"

"You don't have to, if you want to relax. You work really hard here and you are always good to us and we like it here. We know how to cook now and cleaning up our home is so easy because there are lots of us and we all work together as a team. We will call you when supper is ready." said Margie Cohen

"Well, I don't mind helping out and besides it is an opportunity to be close to my little angels. I love you all so much and you are all so special. It is amazing how our disaster has brought us together like a family but together as friends"

"Not to mention the added perks eh" said Valerie Smith 

"I can hardly wait until my perk comes. My turn is after Margie" she continued

"You girls are going to kill me"

"I am so excited Marco, I just know I am going to love it. Mary, Linda and Sandra said it was the most wonderful thing they have ever experienced and I can hardly wait. I love sucking your cock on our special mornings too." she said then left with all the other girls busily peeling yucca and preparing fruit.

I looked around at all my little girls and wondered how long this fantasy was going to last. I wanted it to last forever but I knew that someday we would be rescued. Little did I know that the search for the plane had turned up nothing and had been called off. We were all presumed dead and unless someone stumbled on us by accident, our chances or getting found were slim and none.

I tended to the fire and helped prepare the food, after which we all ate. There was always an abundance of fruit, yucca and boniato to satisfy our hunger and the girls were thriving on this new life we had carved out of the jungle for ourselves. Well we didn't actually carve it out, we just took advantage of the natural beauty and our cave home was more than comfortable. We were in paradise and everyone knew it and loved it.

After dinner, we all sat around exchanging stories about one thing and another until chubby 9 year old Audra Tarpin brought up a different topic.

"Marco, why is so wrong for little girls like us to have sex?"

"Oh Audra, what a question. I guess the right answer would be that you are too young to understand the complexities of sex and that society taboos sex before you reach a certain age"

"But what is so complex about sex. It is just a cock and a pussy and if two people willingly want to put the two together and have sex why can't they?" asked Audra

"We have over the years, thought that little girls do not have the mental aptitude to know the difference between right and wrong and that older men and boys take advantage of that fact. It is true that men, have always sought virginity and want to be the first lover a young girl has. I don't know what the reasoning is but I can tell you from my own experiences here with you all that there is nothing in this world that is equal to taking a girls virginity. 

Your little treasures are the most sacred thing you have and to give it up willingly is a sign of maturity beyond your tender years. I can't tell you how much I love you all. You are all so special and certainly this experience has matured you a lot but remember you are still little girls. For all of you to want to give your treasure to me the ultimate gift. Nothing else in the world can compare to that."

"But Marco, my little pussy has been getting wet since I was six years old" said Brenda Martin

"Mine too" replied her sister Patty

"Marco, I can't think of anything more special than the first time I had sex with you and I could do it everyday, all day" said Mary

"Me too, Marco, it was so wonderful and when I had an orgasm I thought I was going to burst" said Linda

"Me too Marco, it was the most exciting moment of my whole life and can't think of anything I would rather do than to fuck with you" replied Sandra

They all started, an open conversation, like I wasn't there, about when they first noticed getting wet and seeing a creamy substance in their panties and how and when they first discovered their clitorises and what it felt like to rub it and how wet they got when they did. 

I sat there listening to all of this, my cock a missile, bulging against my leg, pulsing, wanting. I thought about Mary and what I was going to do to her tomorrow. I thought about little Linda and how tight she was. I thought about Sandra and her sweet ass. 

They talked about how excited they were when they played with my cock and how much they liked to suck it and how they were scared about their first time feeling my cock and Mary, Linda and Sandra expressed how much they loved the feeling of being filled and what it felt like when they came and what it felt like when I shot my load into them.

"So Marco, when your cock gets wet, is it the same as with us?" asked Valerie Smith

"Well, yes it is the same. When a man and a woman, in this case little girls, get sexually excited, they start to secrete a liquid that is really slippery and helps lubricate their vaginas during sex. Even if you don't have sex, just the excitement of it is enough to get your body ready for it" I replied

"But why does our pussy get wet when we don't even play with it?" asked Audra Tarpin

"Well, when young girls are developing, their bodies go through various stages and what you see in your panties is your body's way of keeping your pussy clean. It doesn't always mean that you are sexually excited but normally girls and women secrete a liquid to keep themselves clean. The body looks after itself" I replied

And so we continued discussing all sorts of things, from titties to bummies to pussies and all the things that might relate to them. The girls ate it up and I am sure they were all wet just listening. I could see most of them squirming as they sat in various positions. I, trying not to be too obvious, kept looking at their crotches wondering what flavour awaited me.

"Well young ladies, I am off to bed. I am tired and need to relax a little so Good Night"

I kissed them all, one by one, some on the cheek, some on the lips but all of them responded warmly, putting their arms around my neck, pulling me close. I was in heaven and with all these angels, I never wanted it to end.

Chapter 24 - Margie's Night

I went outside to pee and then to the pond to wash up before going to bed, then still dripping and naked, stood outside, the warm breeze cooling my skin, drying naturally. After a few minutes, I entered the cave still naked, going straight to the alcove. All the girls turned to watch me, smiling, happy and content. What wonderful little creatures they were, so amazingly beautiful, so young, so innocent yet so naughty and desirable.

Margie was waiting, smiling and looking so innocent with a look of impatience on her face. I could tell she was ready for what was about to happen. I crawled up behind her and pulled her close, my erection pressed against her back, my balls pressed against her bummy cheeks. I put my arms around her and cupped her firm chest and toyed with her nipples, her skin so smooth and soft and pressed my finger into her cleft, through the leg of her shorts. She purred.

Margie was 10 years old, had a terrific voice and did background vocals for Sonya but she liked to play the cello. She also played drums and played well. Her thick brown hair cascaded down her back stopping just above her deep dimples and love handles on her chubby ass. Margie had full red lips with a wonderful smile full of sparkling white teeth. He nipples were quite big and almost permanently erect and dark.

Pushing aside her long shiny brown hair with my chin, I nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses just behind her ear. She bent her head to one side granting me access to her soft skin, soaking up my kisses. I ran my tongue along her shoulder, stopping just behind her ear. She melted and purred like a kitten.

"Oh Marco, that feels so wonderful, you are so gentle. It makes me tingle all over."

I could feel the heat building between her legs, which were now splayed open. I toyed with her little girl nipples giving each a little tweak that brought sighs and moans from her.

"Margie your little body feels so good"

I undid the string of her top that was tied around her neck and pulled it over her head as she raised her arms to help me. It was already beginning to darken in the alcove and the glow from the fire made her skin shine. My cock was pulsing against her back and she wiggled back and forth rolling it between us.

The girls were all so accustomed to seeing and feeling my cock.

I got up on my knees and laid her down, undoing the button on her jean shorts, then sliding the zipper down, pulled them off revealing the sweetest, puffiest little pussy I ever did see. All the girls had somewhat of a puffy mons but Margie's exaggerated that fact.

I crawled up leaning over her, kissing each of her little titties, gently sucking each one then sought her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. She had the most wonderfully soft lips and kissing her was extremely pleasurable. After a few minutes, she got the hang of it and sucked my lips, pulling them into her mouth. I gave her my tongue which she sucked hard.

After several minutes, I stopped and moved back down her cuddly body, stopping at her nipples, then her belly button then down to the downy soft hair above her treasure. The hair was so soft and straight and sparse, not curly and her little girl scent, was pungent and so intoxicating. 

I flicked at her clitoris, now engorged and protruding. This brought intense moans.

"Marco, oooooohhhhhh that feels so good, ooohh Marco, oohh I like this so much"

I lapped at her dripping wet puffy lips, the stringy pussy juice clinging to my lips as I drank her nectar. I plunged my tongue into her virgin wetness, gripping her plump ass, drawing her tight against my probing tongue. I knew right then, she was going to love getting fucked. She shook all over, in the throws of passion, wanting, seeking more. When I snaked my tongue and hooked it into her bummy hole, she stiffened like a board.

"Oh yes Marco, oh yes, that feels so good, do more, do more please, do more"

I rolled her over and for the first time got a really good look at her amazing ass, heart shaped, plump and so firm. I kneaded her buttocks and gripping each one, spread them apart and plunged my tongue directly into her wet rosebud. Margie lifted her ass up off the bed, seeking my tongue to go deeper and then she started to shake, her ass bucking against my plunging tongue.

"Oooooohhhh, oooooohhhhhh it feels so, ooooooohhhhhh yes, oooohhh more"

She was having an orgasm, an intense orgasm after only a few licks. She was going to be easy to please. I crawled up, straddled her and positioned my rock hard cock at her bummy hole and pushed. She pushed back and my bulbous knob popped in past her sphincter. I held it there for a few seconds until she pushed back, seeking more and then I entered her all the way, pushing my hard cock deep into her bowel. Her sweet little virgin ass offered no resistance. I pulled at her hips lifting her to her knees and gripped her by her hips, my thumbs in her deep dimples.

"Oh Marco, that feels so good, am I a dirty girl because I like it in my bum" Margie moaned 

"No angel you are not a dirty little girl but one amazing little girl and your little bummy feels so wonderful. Does it hurt at all?" I asked

"No it feels funny but good and I feel so full"

"Just relax angel and let me fuck your little bummy hole"

"Ok" she replied as she put her head down again with her hands on either side.

I gripped her baby love handles and pulled my throbbing cock out until it was just the knob lodged in her tight little ring. When I pushed back in she moaned.

"Ooooohhhh, Ooooohhhh, Oooohhhh" she grunted each time I thrust my pulsing hard cock into her rosebud.

She was amazing and her plump little heart shaped ass was easy to grip, grasping complete handfulls of soft pliable flesh I pumped into her with such enjoyment, such excruciating pleasure. 

After less than a minute she started again. I could feel her body quiver and could feel her bummy contracting.

"Ohh Marco, I am getting that feeling again"

Hearing that set my balls to burn and I exploded in her sweet clenching ass. I pushed my throbbing cock into her deep, holding her bummy cheeks, pulling her tight against me as my cock pumped my cum, spurt after spurt shot deep into her tender body. 

"Oh Oh Oh, Aaaaaggggghhhhh" she gurgled as another wave of pleasure coursed through her body, spreading like a wildfire until I could hardly hold on to her.

I pushed hard into her and held her as my cum boiled out the bulbous knob of my throbbing cock. Jet after jet of hot sperm, entered her sending more burning fire through her. She was vibrating and the feeling of my hot sperm, jetting into her rosebud was more than she could handle. She collapsed, pushing her legs straight out.

I dropped with her and my weight ground her pelvis into the bed, forcing my cock even further into her sweet tight ass. Her amazing buttocks cushioned me as her bummy muscles clenched my cock, milking my sperm.

I knew right then that she was going to be one of my favorites. I rolled over onto my side and pulled her close, fondling her nipples. In spoon position and my cock still hard and still buried in her tight ring and I could feel it pinching, milking my cock of it's load.

"Did you like that Margie?"

"Marco" she whispered "That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened and I have never felt anything so wonderful"

"Well, what did it feel like?"

"When I felt you shooting your milk in me, my whole body got this really funny feeling like I needed to pee and it felt like I was peeing but I wasn't"

"You orgasm really easily and I think your sweet little ass just loved it. Are you Ok with me putting my cock in your ass?"

"Wow Marco, I love your cock in my bum. That was so amazing. I love it, those are so awesome, can I have another one?"

"Sure can"

I pulled my cock from her bummy, still hard as a pipe and rolled her onto her back, then crawled between her legs. I had prepared for this and had a small pan of water to wash myself. Fucking these little girls was the most exciting thing I have ever experienced and one orgasm after another was no problem. My cock never seemed to lose it's hardness, always seeming ready for another.

"This time I am going to fuck your beautiful pussy and it is going to hurt a bit so don't be alarmed. It will only hurt for a little bit but then it will get better Ok"

"Ok, I will be alright, I just want to have another orgasm. I don't care if it hurts. I just want to fuck. Oh I love saying that word and when I can say it and actually mean it, that's even better."

I felt her little pussy and it was all puffy and sopping wet from her bummy fuck. I positioned my cock against her little girl hole and pushed slowly until I had about 2 inches of my thundering hard cock in her tight little hole. She had a look of amazement on her face and a smile a mile wide. Gripping her thighs, I pushed my throbbing cock into her completely, watching her face.

I could not sense the feeling of her hymen and wondered if she was a virgin.

"Marco, that feels so good"

I pulled back out and drove into her again until my balls were pressed tight against her plump cheeks. I couldn't feel her hymen

"Doesn't it hurt Margie?"

"No, I feel really full though and it feels better than in my bummy, I like this better but I still like my bummy"

"Are you a virgin Margie"

"Not any more, but you are the first. Nobody other than my Mom has ever seen me naked except when I was a little girl. Before you, I had never seen a cock let alone touched one."

"So this is your first time" I said continuing to fuck her little girl pussy.

"Yes, this is my first time and I like it a lot"

"The reason I ask is because it would appear that your hymen is either not there or it is stretching without tearing"

"I didn't feel anything Marco, it just felt really good when you pushed your cock in. I love it"

I leaned forward and took one of her little titties in my mouth and sucked at the nipple making her mewl, purring like a kitten.

Her little pussy felt so wonderful. Deciding whose little pussy felt the best up to this point would be impossible to determine because they all were so tight and so wet but Margie had a comfort to her and she took me easily. Sliding into her wet pussy was like sliding into a velvet glove. Her strong leg muscles and buttock muscles gave her body some depth.

I continued to suck her little nipples and with the position of my cock in her tight little pussy, I was pushing it into her stroking her G spot. It was something I hadn't felt with the other girls and each time I thrust my bulging knob against it she moaned loudly. I just knew the other girls could hear us and wondered what they were talking about.

Margie was moaning and purring so loudly and when I covered her mouth with kisses, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me tight.

"Mmmmmmm, uuuuugggghhh, ooooohhhh Marco, Oooohhh yes, I like that, Ooohhh that spot makes my body shake, Ooohhhh, Mmmmmmm, Oh Marco, I am having an orgasm again"

I kept up the stroking of my cock into her womanly girl hole, keeping my knob pressing against the spot she loved and held her down, sucking on her hard little nipples. She stiffened, trying to straighten her legs but I held her firm. Just when I felt her little pussy convulse, I bit lightly on her nipple. 

"Aaaaiiiieeeee" she squealed aloud "I am having another orgasm Marco, Oh I love this so much"

She was panting like a marathon runner and each time she relaxed, I started moving my cock in and out of her again, concentrating on her love spot. Time after time, I lost count, she orgasmed and each time I bit down on her tiny hard nipples sending her over the edge.

She squealed and moaned, sweat was pouring off her face and a pool had formed in her belly button. I kept it up until she couldn't take any more, then exploded into her now wet open pussy, filling her with my hot sperm, the sound of her wetness and my sperm made a sucking sound as I pushed deep into her.

"Oh Marco, please stop, please stop, I can't take it anymore. I want more but I can't. Oh I feel so wonderful"

I held the knob of my cock against her love spot once more making her body vibrated under me, unable to move. I have never in my life fucked a woman who experienced the same passion as this little 10 year old vixen. The other girls, paled in comparison to her lust for my cock and I wanted her again, but knew it would have to wait a while. Without a doubt Margie was top of the heap.

I kissed her face and her lips and she returned them with passion.

"Marco, I can't believe I had so many orgasms. They are so wonderful and I want more. Can we fuck again in a little while?"

"Well I would like to but after what you just did to me, I am going to need a rest. What do you say we sleep a bit?"

"Ok but when I am ready can I wake you?"

"Sure can but let me sleep an hour or so Ok? I can hardly wait my little angel. Your little pussy is so amazing and so sensitive. Your love spot is incredibly sensitive and I love how you orgasm, now let's just relax and try to sleep"

"Ok, but I don't think I can, but I will try"

I am sure I slept no more than a couple of hours and was awakened by my erection. The warmth of her mouth wrapped around my cock and her warm hands cupping my balls woke me with a smile.

"You are a nasty little girl, aren't you Margie?"

"Yup, and I like it a lot and I know something else that likes it a lot too" she said almost muffling between sucks

"I like that very much as well angel and it looks like he is ready for some of that sweet little pussy of yours. Are you ready?"

"Yup, I am ready"

I was not able to see her well as the fire had died down to embers so I stopped her and got up quietly and put a couple of palm husks on the firepit. 

Within a minute there was enough light to see her glowing body. The dark shadows made it erotic. 

"You have an amazing ass Margie, your buttocks are so firm and muscular. Truly amazing girl"

"Do you like it Marco?"

"Yes I do and your little pussy is so sweet, come and give me a big kiss"

She popped my cock from her mouth and slid up laying on top of me and put her lips to mine. She drew up her legs on either side of me, resting on her knees. I gripped her ass cheeks, one in each hand, spreading them apart, dipping my fingers into her soaking wet pussy. 

I lifted her up a bit and pulled her chest to my face, grazing my tongue over each nipple till they stood hard.

"Move down a bit angel"

She moved down and felt my cock twitching against her wetness. I grasped my throbbing cock, rubbing it up and down her wet little girl slit until my cock was as wet as her then hunched my hips forward and entered her.

She gasped and pushed back then sat up dropping down burying my cock in her. 

"Ohhh, that feels so good, I love your cock so much Marco"

She sat there, my cock embeded in her pussy. With her cheeks spread, I could feel her bummy against me warming my balls, wet and slick with her pussy juice. Margie placed her hands on my chest and I placed my hands in her armpits with my thumbs kneeding her nipples. She lifted her pussy from my cock until it was only my bulbous knob within her treasure and then in a rythmic motion, began fucking my cock in and out of her wetness.

She found her spot and by changing her angle, slid along my cock which was now pressed against my stomach. She moaned and whimpered each time I tweaked her nipples and within a minute she started.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Aaaiiieeee, I am having another orgasm, Oh I love this so fucking much Marco"

She convulsed upon my turgid cock, ever seeking the spot, increasing her pleasure and continued rocking back and forth. This little nymph could not get enough of my hard cock and after she had orgasmed at least five times, she stopped and held me deep, waiting for her senses to come back to normal.

I still had not cum yet and my balls were aching to pump my seed into her puffy young pussy again. I pulled her down to me and kissed her full lips, the beads of sweat on her upper lip were salty. I started to move my hips, stroking my cock into her tight passage, now copiously wet with her little girl juice.

"Marco, why can something so wonderful be so bad"

"I don't know but it is, but we are way past that aren't we?"

"I love this so much and can hardly wait until it is my turn again"

"Well your turn isn't over yet, young lady. I want to cum in your bummy, is that Ok?"

"Oh yes, I like that, do you want me to get on my knees again?"

I told her yes, and crawled up behind her, lathering her pussy juice up and into her tight crinkled rosebud, positioned my cock and pushed into her bummy.

"Oh, Marco yes, fuck my little bummy, Ohhhh I like that so much, push your big cock all the way in. I like talking dirty, can you teach me more dirty things to say?"

"Oh you are a bad little girl Margie and I love you for that. I can talk really dirty to you if you like and then you can just repeat what I say"

"Ok, mmmmmm that feel good when you push it in all the way"

"I love fucking your little rosebud Margie, your ass is so tight, pinching my prick"

"Your little pussy is my favorite though, your ass is great but your cunty is the best. You like it when I fuck your pussy don't you?"

"Oh yes, Marco I love it when you fuck my pussy and right now feeling your big hard prick shoved into my tight little ass feels good too"

She caught onto talking dirty fast and hearing her say those things got me going. I began thrusting into her wetness, drawing my cock all the way out to my bulbous purple helmet and then stroking into her until my balls slapped against her dripping wet pussy. I had dumped a huge load of cum into her pussy during the night and I was sure that because of her tightness, most of it was still there. I could feel the boil begin in my balls, now sucked up into two tight knots under my throbbing cock.

"I am going to cum baby girl, I am going to fill your sweet little asshole with my cum, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready, cum in my ass Marco. Oh I do so like talking dirty. Fuck my ass Marco, oooohhhh yes, shove that big beautiful cock into my little ass"

Hearing her talk like that made my lust for her so powerful. The first jet of my hot sperm shot from my cock when I was in her deep and the second when only my knob was inside her tight little bummy ring. When I pushed back into her tight ass, she pushed back at my cock in a manner like she was trying to poo. The sudden relax of her sphincter opened her crinkled little rosebud and my cock plowed home, my cum squirting out of her bummy.

"Ooooohhhhh Marco, yes, fuck my bummy, aaaahhhhh, give it to me all. Oooohhh, I like this so much, yes, yes yes" 

She cried as I rammed my cock into her with abandon. Driving my cock to the hilt each time my sperm jetted from my bulbous knob. When the last spurt entered her ass, she collapsed, giggling. I dropped with her, my full weight bearing down on her ample cheeks, my cock buried deep. I rested there inside her. I leaned forward kissing the back of her neck, bringing muffled mewling from her sweet lips.

"Marco, how am I going to be able to wait until it is my turn again. This is so wonderful and I just want more and more of that big cock of yours. I love the feeling when you shoot your sperm in me. It feels so hot"

"Well, I don't know angel but I am sure we can work something out so that you don't have to wait so long. Be patient and it will all work out. Everyone has a turn at night but we can always sneak away during the day too"

"Oh goody, I am so loving this Marco. My mother would have a heart attack if she could see me now"

"I'll just bet that every mother would have a heart attack if they could see their little girls now and every father would want my balls hanging from their rearview mirror"

We fucked twice more that night and each time, she came several times. I only had to slide my cock against her spot for a few minutes or sometimes just holding it there pressed against her spot to make her cum. She was so easy and would press for more until she collapsed with exhaustion.

I was spent, but tomorrow was another day.

End of Chapters 13 to 24

(To Be Continued Dear Readers)


End file.
